


A Funny Thing Happened...

by Gayforkurt



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforkurt/pseuds/Gayforkurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of school and Puck has suddenly realized that Kurt Hummel did some serious growing up over the summer.</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Messrs. Brennan, Murphy and Falchuk. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A funny thing happened... on the way to school

...  
A funny thing happened on the way to school

 

William McKinley High School’s resident badass and ex-juvenile hall resident Noah Puckerman considered himself an expert on hotness. Well, why not? He himself was hot and had sampled almost every example of hotness that made up the school’s cheerleading squad – and a few other lucky ones – so he knew what he was talking about. He didn’t have a particular type, per se, but for the most part, his “love interests” definitely had to be cute, fit and with a really flexible body. And, oh yes, female.

As he pulled into his favorite spot in the school parking lot and jumped out of his truck, one young lovely had just parked ahead of him. Puck eyed long, slim legs encased in tight purple jeans that lovingly cupped the sweetest ass Puck had seen in a while. The hottie was stretching across the car’s driver seat, Puck saw, trying to retrieve something that had apparently slid to the floor and inadvertently giving Puck a glimpse of creamy white skin as the tight but stretchy top slid up a bit. Puck approached the vehicle silently and leaned against its side, ready to flash his sexy grin and make another conquest.

“Urgh, damn notebook…” The other student who had yet to straighten up muttered, giving Puck a glimpse of gleaming short, dark hair that screamed high maintenance. The head was set atop a long slender neck that he rather admired, and just as he was about to say something complimentary to indicate his presence, ‘Bootilicious’ straightened up.

“Hummel?” Puck’s mouth dropped open, a silly, stunned-mullet look on his tanned face.

Kurt Hummel, McKinley High’s only and woefully underappreciated countertenor, leapt nearly a foot in the air and spun around, clasping a notebook to his chest as if trying to keep his heart inside it.

“Dammit, Puckerman, you scared me half to death!” He eyed Puck in an unfriendly way and sneered. “Why in Gaga’s name are you lurking in the school’s parking lot?” Kurt waited for Puck to answer him with his usual icy mask now firmly back in place: that is, chin up and pointy nose stuck in the air.

As Puck’s gaze continued to rove all over the tall, slender, porcelain-skinned boy in front of him, his mouth took over the thinking for him: “Da-yamn, lady face, you definitely grew up over summer!”

Kurt cursed his fair skin once again as he felt his cheeks heat up at the look in Puck’s eyes. Mind you, he did take great pains to keep his skin looking perfect but he wished that his embarrassment was not always so easily broadcast by his skin’s uncontrollable fluctuation of color. He, however, tried to make up for it by always keeping control of his facial expressions. Right now he was going for ‘Haughty Look #2: The Lady of the Manor looking at the Parlor Maid who has yet to lay the Fire’.

“Well,” and here he stopped to look Puck up and down as disdainfully as possible. “I can definitely say you have not.”

Puck’s trademark leer finally made an appearance. “You know, Hummel, if you keep sticking your chin up like that, I might have to retaliate.”

“Oooh, he knows multi-syllable words, now. What, did you eat a dictionary over the summer?” Kurt’s opaline eyes (a shade comprised of flecks of blue, grey, green and amber) sparkled in the early morning sunlight as he turned his back on the other boy and reached into his car for his messenger bag. This necessitated him leaning once more across the driver seat as the bag was on the passenger seat. Of course, Puck took the opportunity to gaze dazedly at Kurt’s ass again.

When Kurt straightened up, slammed and locked his car door, Puck moved close behind the shorter boy. He leaned down only slightly (yep, the kid had definitely sprouted a couple of inches), putting his lips close to Kurt’s ear and breathed softly. He chuckled at the sight of Kurt’s rising color and then whispered, “There are things I can do with my mouth other than spout big words, princess.”

Kurt spun around and slammed his notebook up against Puck’s chest. “Look, Noah, I don’t know if you got too much sun working on so many pools over the summer, but _” and here he paused, licking his lips nervously. “You do realize that you are flirting with the resident ‘fag’, right? I mean, you spent a lot of time – you and your lumpen friends – throwing me into the dumpster because you thought you’d catch ‘the gay’ from me, remember? So, tell me, what’s changed?”

Puck looked at Kurt as if he was seeing him for the first time. Maybe he was, because he had a feeling that the pain he could hear in Kurt’s words was the first indication he ever had that he was now seeing the real Kurt Hummel. Even when he and the other members of the football team had routinely flung Kurt into the school’s dumpster or had thrown ice-cold slushies in his face, he had never given his tormentors the satisfaction of seeing any indication of humiliation or embarrassment.

Now, standing in the parking lot on the first day of their senior year, Puck’s eyes took in Kurt’s beautiful skin and well-groomed eyebrows. He looked at the slim, flushed cheeks and the upturned nose. Finally, his gaze dropped to the soft, pouty, pink lips that could sneer with the best of them but were more often curved in a serene “f*** you, all” smile. As he watched, Kurt pulled his lower lip into his mouth, biting down on it in a subtle show of nerves.

Before Puck realized he was going to do it, his hand reached up and tugged down gently on Kurt’s chin, forcing him to release the captured lip. Kurt drew in his breath at the other boy’s uncharacteristic gentleness and Puck knew, for sure, he was screwed. Really, he was only along for the ride since some horny boy-loving alien seemed to have hijacked his body because, the next thing he knew, his lips were massaging Kurt’s and his hands were pulling Kurt’s hips towards his.

What the f***?!

Quickly recovering his badassness and hoping to bedazzle the smaller boy who was looking up at him as if he was touched in the head, Puck straightened up and smirked. “That, sweet lips, was before you grew up all sexy and shit.”

He stepped back from Kurt, moved around him, and left the stunned divo standing beside his car in the school parking lot.

GLEE

“Welcome back to Glee Club and junior year, everyone!” Will Schuester, Spanish teacher and head of McKinley’s glee club clapped his hands together and beamed at the dozen students seated around the choir room. “I hope you all had a great summer and came prepared to put in some serious work this year. We have a lot of work to do and I know we are gonna kick butt in the competitions!”

He gazed around the room, waiting for the kids to cheer or clap or respond in some way to his upbeat speech. The only people who even seemed to be paying attention were Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Brittany S. Pierce and Kurt Hummel. Meh, he shrugged, that was pretty much par for the course with this bunch. He sighed as he turned to the whiteboard behind him. He knew better than to expect too much enthusiasm from most of the guys and the cheerleaders, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. Picking up his marker he scrawled the words ‘Old-fashioned Romantic Duets’.

Predictably, a groan went up from most of the singers but Rachel, who fancied herself the group’s unofficial leader, had shot her hand up in the air and was waving it frantically. Will needed to nip this in the bud as he didn’t want the inevitable cat fight to develop after whatever self-serving speech spewed from the height-challenged diva’s mouth.

“No Broadway numbers this time, people.” A faint cheer came from the athletes, though both Rachel and Kurt looked a little put out. Mercedes opened her mouth to speak and Will cut her off, too. “And yes, your selection can be from any time period. No overtly sexual lyrics, guys, that’s why I added ‘old-fashioned’, okay?”

The group separated into cliques while some members strolled across to preferred partners. Inevitably, the couples stuck together: Rachel Berry and her quarterback on-again, off-again boyfriend Finn Hudson, who was also Kurt’s stepbrother; Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans, a blonde second-string quarterback with very distinctive full lips, aka *cough* ‘trouty-mouth’; Tina Cohen-Chang, a Goth Asian girl given to wearing bright blue extensions in her dark hair and Mike Chang, a footballer and dancer; and, finally, Brittany, a blonde cheerleader with arguably the hottest body in the school and Artie, a wheelchair-bound footballer who could rap as well as sing.

This left the singles: Mercedes, Santana, Kurt and Puck. Just as Kurt turned to engage Mercedes, Santana leaned over to her and announced: “You’re singing with me, Aretha. I’ve got a killer song we can do.” She grabbed Mercedes’ arm and pulled the heavier girl into a seat closer to her, smirking at the pout on Kurt’s face. “Sorry, ladylips!” The smirk fell, though, when she saw the lustful look stealing over Puck’s face as he advanced on the unsuspecting boy.

Kurt jumped slightly as Puck slid an arm across his shoulder and whispered sexily, “Looks like it’s just you and me, princess.”

“Oh, for Gaga’s sake, Puckerman, what is your problem?” Kurt hadn’t seen the puzzling boy the whole day, thankfully, but now he was well and truly trapped. He loved glee club and he wasn’t going to let this mischief-loving, sex-starved future ex-con throw a damper on his fun. He would just have to put him in his place. Hmmm, wonder where that is exactly, a naughty part of Kurt, previously silent, suddenly spoke up. Of course, he flushed; damn his skin!

Puck’s eyes were glued to Kurt’s lips and Kurt knew he was thinking of the kiss in the parking lot that morning. Kurt lifted his chin and hauled his patented sneer #4 in place, the ‘What have you possibly got to say that I would possibly want to hear’ look. “Well, Noah, do you know any love songs that don’t require the listener to get a penicillin injection afterward?”

Puck’s unexpected burst of laughter startled some of the other teens but when they noticed that Kurt wasn’t looking offended, they returned to their own whispered plans. Santana took a little longer to return her attention to Mercedes as she watched the interaction between Kurt and Puck with narrowed eyes. She and Puck had had a brief dalliance but she remembered their encounters fondly. Puck was her go-to stud when she wanted a little uncomplicated ‘het’ action.

The McKinley High stud was really exceptional in bed but she made a practice of never staying too long with any one lover. That way, her heart wouldn’t get involved, just her body. Now, however, that it looked like Puck was no longer lusting after her hot Latina body, she was not best pleased. What was even more annoying was that Puck seemed to be perving on the ever-virginal, pale-skinned countertenor. As far as she knew, Puck didn’t have a gay bone in his body. Well, she almost smirked, at least one ‘bone’ seemed to be bent that way!

Kurt glanced up at the smiling boy beside him and felt his heart speed up. It so wasn’t fair that this boy could so upset his equilibrium – and with just a smirk, dammit!

Puck took pity on the flustered teen and picked up his guitar.

“Do you know ‘The Shadow of Your Smile’? It’s one of my mom’s favorites and she always used to play it when she and my dad were still together, you know?” Puck wasn’t looking at Kurt while he spoke, busy with tightening the strings of his guitar, but he heard the soft indrawn breath. He looked up to see a dazzling smile on the other boy’s face but it was the look in his eyes that held him.

“That’s one of my dad’s favorite songs! He said he and my mom had gone to a concert when they were dating and they thought of it as their song. Puck, that’s a great choice!” Kurt was almost bouncing in his chair, he was so pleased. Puck, as was becoming a habit, couldn’t seem to drag his eyes from Kurt’s mouth. He managed to do it, however, and with a shrug said, “Well, okay then, let’s blow these yahoos out of the water, ’cos I know you can sing the hell out of anything,” he paused and added, “princess.”

Kurt slapped him playfully on one of his impressive biceps and only then realized what they were doing. Kurt Hummel, the only out gay kid at school, and Noah Puckerman, resident badass and legendary lover of women, were flirting. Gaga, help!

GLEE

Forty minutes of cacophonous rehearsals later, Will drew the group back together for their romantic duet sing-off. There were to be no prizes; this wasn’t a competition, just a warm-up of sorts after not having sung the whole summer. It was a bona fide way to get back into the spirit of things.

First up were, naturally, Rachel and Finn who saw themselves as the romantic leads of the Glee club. They did a creditable rendition of ‘You’re Just Too Good To Be True’, staring into each other’s eyes, of course. The applause was lukewarm. In rapid succession came the other boy/girl couples and then it was Santana and Mercedes’ turn. The musicians’ intro swelled with the sound of violins as the two girls moved to the center of the performing area. Not looking at each other but staring out at their audience, they began to sing.

_A time for us someday there'll be_  
_When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free_  
_A time when dreams so long denied_  
_Can flourish as we unveil the love we now must hide_

_A time for us at last to see_  
_A life worthwhile for you and me_

**Santana:** _And with our love through tears and thorns_  
_We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_  
_A time for us someday there'll be_  
_A new world, a world of shining hope for you and me_

 **Mercedes:** _A time for us at last to see_  
_A life worthwhile for you and me_

 **Santana/Mercedes:** _And with our love through tears and thorns_  
_We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_  
_A time for us someday there'll be_  
_A new world, a world of shining hope for you and me…_

As Santana sang, her beautiful eyes swam with tears as she looked at Brittany. It was an open secret that the Latina had deep and non-platonic feelings for her best friend. As for Mercedes, her soulful vocals seemed meant for Sam who, unfortunately, was staring deeply into Quinn’s eyes and didn’t notice the black girl at all. As the last, beautiful notes faded away, there was a short silence eventually broken by unrestrained applause. The girls took their ovation graciously and slipped into their seats.

Will got up and announced: “Now we have our final duet – take it away, Kurt, Puck.” As the boys made their way in front of the group, they smiled softly at each other, an act that made the others’ eyebrows rise. Will smiled to himself: ‘Hmmm, this is going to be an interesting year.’ Puck began a soft, lilting guitar intro and then began to croon.

 **Puck:** _The shadow of your smile_  
_When you are gone._  
_Will color all my dreams_  
_And light the dawn._

 **Kurt:** _Look into my eyes,_  
_My love, and see_  
_All the lovely things_  
_You are to me._

 **Puck:** _Our wistful little star_  
_Was far too high;_  
_A teardrop kissed your lips_  
_And so did I._

[ **Chorus** – **Puck & Kurt**]  
_Now when I remember Spring,_  
_All the joy that love can bring..._  
_I will be remembering,_

_The shadow of your smile…_

  
(Instrumental interlude)

 **Puck:** _Now when I remember Spring,_  
_All the joy that love can bring..._  
_I will be remembering,_

_The shadow of your smile._

As the boys sang, their flirting was understated but, because of the lyrics, still quite powerful. Puck’s velvety, huskier sound blended seamlessly with Kurt’s slightly breathy but more lyrical voice. Everyone knew Kurt could belt with the best diva out there but they had also seen him sing in a restrained yet passionate way. He was a well-rounded performer and was happiest when on stage. The way they sang this song so quietly, however, the listeners almost felt they were eavesdropping on a quiet, romantic moment between long-time lovers.

 **Puck & Kurt:** _Now when I remember Spring,_  
_All the joy that love can bring..._  
_I will be remembering,_  
_The shadow of your smile._

Once again at the duet’s end, there was a short silence but this one indicated shock as well as appreciation. Suddenly, noise erupted as the teens applauded, someone wolf-whistled and Mercedes and Brittany pounced on Kurt to hug him.

Mercedes held Kurt away from her as she grinned. “Oh my god, that was great! White boy, you were almost sexy up there! And, Puckerman, I can’t believe you can be romantic. Oh, my god,” and she hugged Kurt again, laughing.

Brittany gave Kurt a full-body hug, which is saying a lot, with a body like hers, but Kurt hugged her back gently. “Kurtie, you are so beautiful when you sing. I so wish we could still be kissing friends right now.”

Puck’s eyebrows flew up his forehead as he took in Kurt’s flushed face and the glazed smile on Brit’s. What the f***, Brittany and Hummel? He had to get the story behind that! He turned back to Mr. Shue who had clapped him on the shoulder in congratulation.

“Guys, that was really great. I gotta admit, I didn’t know how you two would pull it off but that was spot on in the spirit of the exercise. Everybody, you all did great, congratulations. I will see you all tomorrow after classes.”

He dismissed them and smiled to himself at the rumble and rustle of chairs being pushed back and papers and book bags being packed. He had a great group of kids and he only hoped the coming year would see a cessation of hostilities among the ego-filled, drama-loving teens.

GLEE

“Hey, Puck, hold up, dude. What’s the hurry?” Finn called out as Puck tried to catch Kurt before he could get to the car park.

“Nothing, dude, just first day and all. I wanna get outta here and just hang out. Wassup?” Puck noticed that Kurt was walking ahead of him, arm-in-arm with his best friend, Mercedes, and he took the opportunity, naturally, to enjoy Kurt’s straight-backed stride that nevertheless allowed his hips to sway and called attention to his sinfully tight purple jeans.

“What the…!?” Finn punched Puck on his arm. “Are you seriously checking out Kurt’s ass?” Finn’s incredulous shout caused the two walking ahead to look back, just in time to see Finn slam Puck into the lockers they were passing.

“Hey, hey!” Kurt rushed back, Mercedes close behind, to separate the tussling teens. “Finn, what are you doing? Get off him!” Mercedes moved to stand between the two jocks, knowing they wouldn’t resume for fear of accidentally hitting her. Kurt glared at both boys in turn, waiting on an answer. “Well, explain,” he yelled, sounding almost like their glee club-hating cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester.

Finn glared at Puck who returned the look in spades. “Puckerman was staring at your ass!”

Silence.

“And?” Kurt waited for the rest of it. Finn was a lovable, if rather clueless boy and Kurt knew he was just trying to be protective of him. Softening his voice a little, he looked up at the towering teen. “Finn, you are sweet, but you just can’t go around attacking every guy who looks at me.”

“Yeah, I know,” the quarterback mumbled, looked like a puppy that just had his nose tapped with a rolled up newspaper. “Puck’s supposed to be straight, though. He can’t be straight and be looking at you like that. What if he’s just messing with you?”

“What the … hey, I’m right here, dude! And who says I’m messing with him? I was staring at him because he’s hot and the Puckster is into hotness. You got a problem with that?” Puck straightened up from the locker, staring Finn down and daring him to say anything.

Kurt slapped him on the arm. “Behave, Puckerman. And by the way, I don’t appreciate being leered at. If you must be obvious, wait until after school.”

Grabbing a stunned Mercedes by the arm, Kurt marched off towards the front entrance of the school and the parking lot. He totally ignored Mercedes’ inquiring looks up at him as he stalked towards his car, tilting his chin up and hauling on another, patented sneer. “We will not discuss this at school, ’Cedes. I’ll text you later, ’kay?”

She stroked his arm soothingly and murmured, “’Kay, boo, but remember this is Puck. I don’t want you getting hurt. You know the kind of reputation he has. ‘Sex shark’ ring a bell?” They had reached Kurt’s Navigator, his baby, and she glanced up at him as he opened the door and flung his bag and notebook over onto the passenger seat.

He turned to his best friend, a soft smile lighting his beautiful eyes. He knew she always had his back, and he hers, but he was a big boy and could take care of himself. Or so he hoped. He hugged her to him and whispered by her ear, “He kissed me this morning.”

When he straightened up he smugly took in her wide eyes and open mouth. “Not a good look, sweetie,” he laughed, then hopped into the car. “We’ll talk later.”

As he pulled out of his spot, he saw Puck sauntering in that macho way of his towards his truck. When Puck saw Kurt looking at him, he threw him a smug grin and waved. “Later, princess.”

GLEE

Kurt was lying on his bed in the cool dimness of his basement suite. After rushing home from glee club practice, he had taken a cool shower, flung on a ratty old sweatshirt that used to belong to Finn, and cut-off sweats that exposed his long, lightly muscled legs. The skin of his legs was as flawless as that of his face and, unbeknownst to him, had nearly caused the summary dismissal of at least one of his father’s mechanics. Kurt had had no idea what a distraction he had been that day he had driven his baby into his dad’s auto shop to get a tune-up.

 _Flashback:_  
Burt Hummel looked up at the sound of a car door slamming and glimpsed his son through his office window. Kurt had on a washed-out T-shirt he must have bought before he hit another growth spurt that summer because Burt swore he could see the outline of the boy’s nipples even from this distance.

What made him frown though was that Kurt was also wearing cut-off jeans that showed off his son’s assets all too well. As the boy waved to the mechanics in the shop and headed towards his dad’s office, he could see the way a couple of mechanics couldn’t seem to stop staring at his son. He knew Kurt was attractive; God knows he had started wondering if things would have been just as bad if he had been a girl. When Kurt hit puberty, everything just seemed to change and the sweet little boy with the beautiful high voice was now an attractive young man who turned the heads of both sexes, for crying out loud!

Kurt bounced into the office, a picture of health with his hair tousled, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and a beautiful smile on his face. Burt returned the exuberant hug and thanked God his boy was as beautiful inside as out. They chatted for a while and when Kurt got up to head outside and supervise his baby’s tune up, Burt almost choked on his coffee. Kurt in those shorts, whether he was gay or straight, would give any father a heart attack.

“Oh, Kurt, wait up. I’ve a favor to ask you. Don’t get mad, okay? I’m just gonna ask you, please, don’t wear those shorts outside the house, okay?”

Kurt had turned back towards his dad and Burt couldn’t help but notice how his son’s skin seemed to glow. Over the years since his wife’s passing, there were moments he had longed to talk to her, to discuss things. This was one of those times. A mother just had a certain touch and he felt that she could have explained things better to their growing son.

Kurt looked down at his dad, a puzzled expression on his face. He glanced down at his shorts then smiled. “Okay, dad, not professional enough for a business place, huh?”

Burt heaved a sigh of relief and smiled back. “Yeah, something like that.”

Kurt hugged him again and bounced back outside towards the mechanics. He was, Burt noticed, oblivious as usual to the effect he was having on the men as he leaned under the car’s hood. ‘Ah well,’ Burt sighed as he returned to working on the books, ‘I guess he’ll figure it out someday.’

_End flashback_

Kurt lay on his stomach working on his homework. Seriously, who gives homework on the first day back at school? At least they were only reading assignments. He sighed and closed the books, dropping his head down on his crossed forearms, his feet up in the air as he relaxed. Hmmm, the day hadn’t been too bad for a first day, just a little strange because of the way Puckerman had been acting.

Kurt smiled to himself as he remembered the morning’s kiss. It had been barely a kiss as Puck had just gently pressed his lips to Kurt’s but it made Kurt feel warm all over. Wait, Kurt rose up slightly as a thought occurred to him. That was my first real kiss. A boy kiss! He totally discounted the assault from David Karofsky in the locker room as that had been nonconsensual. Brittany’s kisses, too, didn’t count because, hello, gay here! No, Puck’s kiss was going into his memory banks as his first real kiss.

Kurt’s musings were interrupted by a knock on the basement door. Expecting it to be Finn, though he didn’t usually knock, Kurt called out, “Come in, it’s open!”

He went back to musing on the day, going over the duet he and Puck had sung for the first assignment and smiled again. Suddenly, something soft brushed against the sole of his right foot and he yelped, dropping his legs and spinning over onto his back.

“Puckerman, what are you doing here?!”

The tanned teen stared down at Kurt, his eyes beginning a heated survey from Kurt’s clean, tousled hair, pausing at his parted lips then moving down to his stomach that was exposed because his sweatshirt had ridden up. His eyes widened slightly as his gaze snagged on the washed out crotch area of the cut-off sweats and finally slid down Kurt’s long, smooth legs to stop at the gleaming pink toe nails.

“You wear nail polish?” Puck’s voice was slightly hoarse and he cleared his throat, a faint flush mounting his cheeks.

“Not always, it was Mercedes’ idea when we had a sleepover. You didn’t answer me, what are you doing here?” Kurt sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, wishing now he had slipped into full length sweats or sleep pants. Puck’s inspection of his body had left him a little breathless and he hated this unsettled feeling. On the other hand, he could really get into the fact that Puck thought he was hot. Yay!

“I brought some stuff over to Finn for football practice tomorrow. Coach Beiste is gonna be riding our asses seriously and she wanted us to read up on stuff, y’know?” Puck moved over to sit uninvited beside the slender teen. Really, he just wanted a chance to sniff Kurt as the smaller boy always smelled so good. Kinda fruity, and wasn’t that what they called irony?

Kurt glanced up at Puck from under his lashes, trying to seem unaffected by the other teen’s presence in his room and on his bed. He licked his lips as he wracked his brain for something neutral to say. After a minute or so of this silence, Kurt looked up to ask if anything was wrong. Oh, Gaga, he wished he hadn’t!

Puck was staring intently at Kurt’s legs. Not only was he staring but the hand closer to Kurt’s leg was twitching as if it wanted to move but Puck was fighting with himself to stop the movement. “Puck, what’s wrong?”

Kurt didn’t mean for his voice to sound so breathy and girly but that was his natural tone. He knew from past experience – that’s a story for another day – that some unenlightened people thought he deliberately wanted to sound flirty, but he was a countertenor, for Gaga’s sake. Get over it!

At the sound of Kurt’s question, Puck looked up to gaze into Kurt’s worried eyes. “You have really nice skin, you know that?”

Kurt chuckled a little breathlessly. “Well, I do try. You know it’s important to moisturize and not just your face. Why, just last night on Dr. O_,” Kurt started but was cut off as Puck placed a large, warm hand on Kurt’s thigh. “Uhmmm, Puck, what are you doing?”

Puck didn’t answer. He just stared down at the contrast of his tanned hand on the gleaming porcelain skin of Kurt’s thigh and began to hum a tune under his breath. He finally looked up at Kurt, a faint smile edging out some of the lust that had clouded his face.

“You know, we could totally have rocked that song Finchel did today.” He started to sing the first verse.

_You're just too good to be true._  
_Can't take my eyes off of you._  
_You'd be like Heaven to touch._  
_I wanna hold you so much._

He sang the first few lines of the first verse but cut it to jump to:

_You're just too good to be true._  
_Can't take my eyes off of you._

_Pardon the way that I stare._  
_There's nothing else to compare._  
_The sight of you makes me weak._  
_There are no words left to speak,_  
_But if you feel like I feel,_  
_Please let me know that it's real._  
_You're just too good to be true._  
_Can't take my eyes off of you._

Kurt stared up at the other teen with a look of awe on his face. Puck thought it was quite a good look on him and smiled gently. “Well, are you going to say anything?”

Kurt sort of shimmied in place as if throwing off a spell and morphed his dazed smile into something more familiar, a faint sneer. “What, is that one of your mom’s favorites too?”

Puck chuckled, continuing to stroke the soft skin of Kurt’s thigh and hoping that the other teen wouldn’t stop him when he finally realized that he hadn’t removed Puck’s hand from his leg.

“Nah, it was on the same album, a vinyl one, you know, and she used to play it a lot, even after my dad skipped out on us. Said it reminded her of happier days.” He shrugged, “whatever.”

Kurt’s kind heart went out to the other teen. He had always suspected that there was a sensitive side to Puck; why else would someone build up so elaborate a public persona – the McKinley High badass – yet find comfort and fulfillment in the music and performances of the glee club? And this, despite the onslaught of slushies from the Neanderthals on the football and ice hockey teams.

“I know, I think maybe my parents had the same album because I grew up hearing that music a lot. The crooners were so romantic and I always wished I could sing like that. Put people into a mellow romantic mood.” He gazed dreamily off into space, not realizing that Puck was not so much listening to him as watching the gentle smile that softened his face and moving his hand further up Kurt’s leg.

Suddenly, Kurt’s hand clamped down on Puck’s where it had inched dangerously close to the slimmer boy’s crotch. “Hey, hey! What in Gaga’s name are you doing, Puckerman?”

Puck’s only response was to turn his hand up and lace his fingers with Kurt. He then drew the captured hand towards his own crotch where a slightly bigger bulge was now evident. Red flared in Kurt’s smooth cheeks and he gasped. Sweet Alexander McQueen! Puck had pitched a tent, and all because of stroking Kurt’s thigh!

Kurt tried to pull his hand back but Puck held tight and sang another verse under his breath. It was pretty low but Kurt could hear the words as if he had shouted them.

_Oh, pretty baby,_  
_Don't let me down, I pray._  
_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_  
_And let me love you, baby._  
_Let me love you._

Kurt was speechless. Yes, Kurt Hummel, was at a loss for words! Kurt glanced down at his hand enfolded with Puck’s, held tight to the front of Puck’s jeans and had no swift retort, no pithy comeback. He had nothing!

He cleared his throat and knew, when Puck’s heated glance shifted to his neck, that a pulse was beating rapidly there, blaring the fact that he was nervous as hell and did not know what to do next.

He coughed then tried a smile, one he hoped looked convincingly confident to the horny teenager beside him. “Look, Puck, I need you to know I’m immensely flattered that you seem to find me, ah, my body, ehrm, me attractive, but seriously, where are you hoping to go with this?”

Puck was now gazing at his lips and Kurt reflexively licked them. He stopped abruptly at the soft groan the other boy let out. Puck was now rubbing the back of Kurt’s hand up and down the front of his jeans, the perve, and Kurt once again tried to pull his hand away. Suddenly, Puck let go of his hand and just as Kurt drew in breath to let it out in a relieved sigh, Puck leaned in and kissed him.

Kurt let out a little ‘eep’ sound and then an ‘mmph’ sound as his hands flailed around, trying to keep his balance as Puck tried to push him backward onto the bed.

“Puck, no, please, stop!” Kurt twisted his face away from the other boy’s persistent lips and pressed his hands against Puck’s broad chest. Puck gazed down at the flushed boy beneath him and once again, it felt like he was just along for the ride in his hijacked body.

“God, Kurt, you look so hot. I don’t know why I’m feeling like this now but, ever since I saw you in the parking lot this morning, I feel like I’m not in control of my body.” He rolled over onto his back, giving the smaller boy some breathing room and continued speaking before Kurt could get a word in.

“When we were in New York, I realize now that I was always looking at you. I put it down to the fact that you can be kinda loud when you are excited but that’s not all of it.”

He grasped Kurt’s hand that was lying between them and turned to gaze at the beautiful boy lying there, looking at him with the kindest expression in his eyes.

“Do you remember that one purple shirt you wore that day?” At Kurt’s slow nod, Puck resumed. “Well, when you took off the jacket you had on over it, I felt like someone had hit me in the stomach. I kinda shrugged it off because, hey, you’re a dude, right?” He chuckled as Kurt used their joined hand to whap him lightly on the chest.

“That shirt, the color, did great things for your skin. You had never looked more beautiful to me than that day. Yeah, yeah, I always thought you were kinda pretty, who didn’t. What did you think all those dumpster tosses were about, your smart mouth and obvious gayness?”

Kurt gasped, a little outraged at the remembered dry-cleaning cost for some of his favorite outfits after those infamous incidents. “Wait, you mean all this time you thought I was – what – cute? Hot? Are you kidding me, Puckerman?”

Kurt tugged his hand away and leaned up on his elbow to gaze down at Puck, an annoyed look on his face as he waited for him to answer.

“Cute yes, not hot,” he grinned as Kurt looked offended. “Not hot then, but now? Jesus, Hummel, I think you could make me jizz just by yelling at me with that hot diva voice of yours and walking away as I stare at your tight, hot ass.” Puck laughed as Kurt gasped and blushed.

“Puck, what’s wrong with you!” Kurt had to choke back a startled laugh as Puck leered up at him. “Really, what’s got into you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you act so horny, not even when you were chasing after Lauren Zizes.”

Puck grimaced as he recalled his knuckleheaded behavior as he panted after the school’s female wrestling champion. She had toyed with him for a while, joined glee club, and then dumped the club and him for being too lame.

He smiled up at Kurt now, though, and lifted a hand to trace down one smooth, creamy, still flushed cheek. “I told you, baby, it’s like someone hijacked my body and now I’m on horny autopilot. Hey, maybe I’ll get back to normal if I get it outta my system. Huh?” He waggled his eyebrows at the giggling boy leaning above him. “Come here.”

Puck slid his hand up Kurt’s neck (seriously, how can a neck be sexy?) and pulled the boy’s head downwards. He moved slowly, giving Kurt enough time to pull away, but when he saw that Kurt’s eyes were riveted to his lips, he smiled, knowing that he wasn’t going to resist. “Kiss me, Kurt.”

Kurt’s eyes flew up to his at the husky sound of the other teen’s voice, then returned quickly to his lips. He had never initiated a kiss before and wondered nervously if he would be any good. Puck smiled and pulled him closer. “Don’t worry, just do it.”

Never let it be said that Kurt Elizabeth Hummel couldn’t follow instructions. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and let his lips press softly against Puck’s. He pulled back a little, noticing that Puck’s eyes had fallen closed, and moved in again for another kiss.

This time, Puck held his head in place, tilted his own and took command of the kiss, deepening it as he heard Kurt’s breathy little moan. Groaning himself, Puck grabbed the smaller boy and hauled him fully on top of his mightily aroused body, knowing that Kurt could feel how his body had hardened and praying he wouldn’t panic.

Kurt, for his part, felt like ants were crawling under his skin and like he could barely breathe. He didn’t want to stop kissing Puck though because, seriously, this was the hottest thing he had ever experienced and he was so turned on right now. He pressed his own hardness down onto the bulge in Puck’s jeans and squirmed, feeling triumphant as Puck let out a little huff and pulled him closer.

Puck yanked his lips away from the greedy teen writhing on top of him and stared up into Kurt’s lust-ridden features. Never in a million years did Puck ever imagine he would be in this particular position, lying under Kurt Hummel and wishing he could just rip his clothes off and sink into that glorious ass. In fact, his hands, having a mind of their own, were having their way with said ass, squeezing and pulling on it greedily.

Kurt closed his eyes, threw his head back and moaned while grinding into Puck. “Mmmh, Puck, ahhh!”

Puck leaned up and licked Kurt’s neck, smelling and tasting the teen and hungering for more. He slid his lips up to Kurt’s ear and nibbled on the lobe before breathing into the pick-tinged shell. “Kurt, baby, I so want to f*** you right now… but we can’t.”

It took quite a few seconds before Puck’s words registered to the horny young singer but when they did, Kurt pulled back, staring down confusedly.

“What?”

“We can’t do this right now, babe.”

“Puckerman, you are not making any sense. You want me. I want you. What the hell are you talking about?” The aroused flush was starting to fade from Kurt’s face and neck and Puck was almost sorry to see it go.

“I just mean that anybody could walk in on us right now. Sometimes your house is busier than the Lima Bean, you know? I don’t want to get into trouble with your dad. He’s way too scary. Then there’s Finn,” Puck smiled up languidly at the other boy, his hands still roaming up and down Kurt’s back then gently squeezing his delectable ass.

When Kurt realized that Puck was right, he disentangled himself, rolled off of him and threw himself flat on the bed. He looked over at Puck and smiled softly, his good mood restored.

“Who would have thought the Puckster would be the responsible one in this relationship?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he gasped, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. He closed his eyes, turned his head away and wished with all his might that Puck wouldn’t mock him for the slip-up.

“Relationship, princess; is that what this is?” Puck was surprised but, strangely, his pulse sped up as he rolled the word around in his head. “Well, I think…” He paused to turn Kurt’s head gently back toward him. “I think if we are going ahead with this ‘relationship’, I want you to call me…” Kurt waited, looking over at him curiously. “Call me Noah.”

Kurt smiled, soft and sexy and sweet all at once. “Thanks, Noah, I will. Now,” and he repeated the larger boy’s words from earlier to him. “Come here.”


	2. A funny thing happened... again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up at the end of the first week back at school. I’ll keep the rating ‘M’ just in case my love for these boys runneth over.

A funny thing happened… again

On Friday morning, Kurt Hummel navigated his baby into his favorite spot in McKinley High School’s parking lot and turned off its engine. He flipped down the visor to examine himself in the mirror and smirked at his image. Since Monday, the first day back at school, he had been meeting here with Noah Puckerman (‘Puck’ to almost everyone else except his family) the scant few minutes before the first bell for classes rang.

Kurt examined his flawless complexion and gleaming hair as he thought about the strange events leading up to this rapprochement with one of his former bullies. On Monday, Puck (no, it’s Noah, now, he reminded himself firmly) had kissed Kurt right here in the school’s parking lot after flirting with Kurt quite shamelessly. He flushed as he remembered how turned on he’d been when later the same evening the jock had come to his basement bedroom and proceeded to try and make out with him.

Noah had tried to kiss him again and Kurt, putting a quick though flustered stop to that, had asked for an explanation. Noah’s admission had floored him as much as the attempted kissing had.

“…Jesus, Hummel, I think you could make me jizz just by yelling at me with that hot diva voice of yours and walking away as I stare at your tight, hot ass.”

Now Kurt drew in a deep breath, smoothed an wayward strand of hair back into line and gathered up his bag and notebook from the passenger seat. He exited the vehicle quickly and elegantly, making certain not to wrinkle his designer ensemble and locked up his Navigator. As he turned to head into the school, a warm body plastered itself to his back. He smiled and turned around.

“Why won’t you behave, No…?” His words were cut off as he stared up into a pair of familiar yet unexpected blue eyes. “Sam? Wh-what are you doing?”

Sam Evans, blond hair gleaming in the morning sunlight and blue eyes twinkling in good-natured humor, glanced down into Kurt’s startled face. Sam’s unusually full pink lips, which had led to Santana’s nickname for him – Trouty-Mouth – stretched into a good-natured smirk. He thought Kurt was the cutest guy in McKinley and though he was mostly straight, he had no hang-ups about flirting with a hot guy if he liked him. He definitely liked Kurt Hummel. The young countertenor with the stunning fashion sense and outgoing personality definitely intrigued him.

“Hi, Kurt, I thought I’d walk with you into school. My dad just dropped me off and I saw you so I came over.” He looked up shyly through his floppy hair then glanced down to his shoes, employing the ‘aw-shucks’ look he knew most people found adorable. His eyes quite naturally took in how well Kurt fit in his jeans and when he looked up again, faint color was flooding his fair skin.

Kurt looked at the blushing jock before him and hummed quietly to himself. ‘Is something in the water this year why jocks are suddenly coming onto me?’ He shrugged his messenger bag’s strap firmly onto his shoulder and turned away from Sam. “Well, come on, we don’t want a tardy, now do we?” He strode away, knowing the other boy was behind him. ‘Probably staring at my ass like Noah does.’

Really, Kurt felt quite flattered that he seemed more attractive this year to regular guys and not just that closet case Dave Karofsky because, seriously, he thought it was more than time he got some normal teenage, high school action. Nothing X-rated, mind you, just the typical boyfriend, dating, making out, dumping, making up stuff that everyone else had been getting into except him, Kurt ‘Ladyface’ Hummel, McKinley High’s very own Virgin Ice Queen.

As the two boys headed out of the car park, unbeknownst to them Puck had just pulled in. He watched the two boys ahead of him with suspicious eyes. He had no reason to believe Kurt was interested in the blond footballer and, as far as he knew, Sam was straight; but then again, he had been, too. Now he had inexplicably found himself panting after Kurt Hummel and just couldn’t seem to get enough of the slender teen’s hot body and luscious mouth. Just thinking about the previous evening’s make-out session in the young singer’s bedroom was enough to have him adjusting his junk resentfully. He only needed to catch a glimpse or whiff of the fashion-obsessed teen and his mighty Puckzilla was ready to rumble!

Just as Kurt reached to open the door, Sam reached around him to grasp the handle of the door and pull it open for Kurt. Kurt, only a little surprised by the blond’s gallant action, smiled and took it as his due. He stepped through the door with his head held high and a little extra sway to his hips. After all, he knew he looked good and, even better, he felt good. In fact, he felt kinda sexy after Sam’s flattering attention. He only hoped his good mood would last the whole day today.

“Thank you, Sam. I’ll see you later in glee club?” Kurt glanced back over his shoulder, catching the blond boy’s eyes just lifting from gazing at Kurt’s derriere and smirked, waiting for the footballer to reply. As he was about to answer, Kurt saw Puck coming up behind Sam and he turned, his smile brightening noticeably. Sam, thinking the look was for him, moved closer to Kurt, only to feel a heavy hand clamp down on his shoulder and pull him backwards a step.

“Hey, princess, looking good.” Kurt flushed as Noah’s eyes took a detailed tour of his body, starting inevitably from his booted feet. The expression on his face grew more heated as he saw how well Kurt’s white jeans hugged his thighs, a fact thrown into prominence by the shiny, knee-high black boots Kurt had on.

Puck felt as if his breath was coming short when he saw how the hem of Kurt’s black tailored shirt stopped at just the right length to draw Puck’s eyes to the distressed silver belt buckle centered right over Kurt’s crotch. ‘Jesus H., is he trying to kill me?’ Puck swallowed hard and then looked up into Kurt’s glowing eyes.

“Why can’t you dress like the rest of us losers, huh? Are you trying to kill me?” The harsh words were belied by the hungry look in Noah’s eyes so Kurt just shrugged, pretending a nonchalance he didn’t feel. His cheeks heated up a bit at the way Noah was eating him up with his eyes, right there in front of the passing, curious denizens of McKinley High.

Kurt spun on his heel and stalked off, saying as he left. “I’m sure you’ll survive, Noah.” His smug little laugh wafted back to the two athletes who were left standing and staring hungrily after him.

‘Yep, today was going to be a good day,’ Kurt smirked to himself.

‘Shit, today was going to be a long day,’ two horny footballers sighed to themselves.

GLEE

Another pair of eyes followed Kurt’s progress through McKinley’s halls and noticed, too, the presence of Puckerman and Evans just a few steps behind him. Dave Karofsky didn’t know if the jocks had appointed themselves Hummel’s bodyguards but he would find out. Kurt did need bodyguards because the out and outspoken gay youth didn’t often think of the consequences of talking back to the homophobic assholes who continued to harass him.

It was true that the incidents were fewer and had scaled down in intensity, but Dave hated the thought that the unsuspecting teen might at any time be caught unawares in a sparsely populated area of the school and there would be none of his friends there to defend him.

David Karofsky had not always been a bully. It was true what his dad, Paul, had said to Kurt’s dad, Burt Hummel, back at that conference near the end of last year. When they and Kurt, Mr. Shuester and Principal Figgins had met to consider the idea of Kurt’s return to McKinley, Dave’s dad had pointed out that he hadn’t recognized his son in the homophobic bullying that had culminated in Kurt’s transfer to Dalton Academy, an expensive private all-boys school with a zero-tolerance no bullying policy.

Paul Karofsky had appealed to Burt’s compassion and asked that his son be allowed to make amends for his actions against Kurt. Principal Figgins had been inclined to agree. After a short but intense private conversation between Kurt and Dave, during which Kurt reiterated his promise not to out Dave, it was agreed that Kurt would return to McKinley. It seemed Kurt had missed his friends in the glee club, New Directions. He had begged his dad to give him the chance to come back and, with Dave promising to stop bullying the students and help Kurt form a McKinley chapter of P-FLAG, felt he would finally be safe.

Now, watching the tantalizing sway of Kurt’s jean clad ass, Dave only wished he could have had the courage those last weeks of school before summer to come out to his parents and friends. Maybe then he could have got up the courage to approach Kurt and let him know exactly what all his crappy, cruel behavior had been about. Now as he cleared out his locker, Dave slumped against it and prayed that his senior year, at his new school would turn out better than he could imagine.

GLEE

Burt Hummel looked up from his channel-surfing and watched his son breeze into the house and throw himself, quite gracefully, of course, onto the sofa beside him.

“So, how has school been? No crap from anybody?” His eyes frowned from beneath the bill of his ever present cap as he took in the slightly pensive smile on his son’s fair face.

“No, it’s been good so far, just a little …” he paused and leaned his head on his fist as he watched the channels flip past. “I would say it was a little confusing.”

Burt put down the remote, stopping inadvertently on one of those home improvement channels which caught Kurt’s attention.

“Hmm, confusing how?” Burt nudged Kurt’s leg with the remote. “The classwork getting too tough for you?” He waited for Kurt to look up at him, which he did after a second of watching the youth struggling to tear his eyes away from some million-dollar home that was apparently being renovated.

Kurt, finally giving his full attention to his dad, laughed lightly, a little sparkle coming into his eyes. “Oh, nothing like that. It’s just that, I seem to be getting a fan club. Can you believe it? Me?”

Burt looked at the faint flush on his son’s face and smiled indulgently. “Why do you sound so surprised? It’s not as if any of us got beat with the ugly stick.”

They shared a few chuckles and then Kurt elaborated. “Well, it’s just that… okay, this started on Monday, right? Someone, I won’t tell you who just yet, complimented me on the fact that I seemed to have grown up some over the summer.”

Burt leaned back a little and took a good look at his son. He knew what the unnamed someone meant because he had noticed how more mature his son seemed to be, his face especially looking a little less baby-ish and more angular.

It wasn’t just his face either; Kurt had sprouted several inches and his body – though he would always be slender – seemed more toned. Burt had also noticed the way people eyed his son whenever he came around to the body shop to work on the vehicles. He had even had to ask Kurt to stop wearing some of his favorite cut-offs as they had been proving a dire distraction.

Now he smiled at Kurt, taking in the shy, pleased expression and suddenly guessed there was more to this story. “So, was it more than just one someone who noticed your new look?”

Kurt laughed again and blushed some more. “Uhm, well a couple of the football jocks have been a little too noticeable in their appreciation… no, nothing outrageous, dad, geeze, calm down!” He patted his dad’s arm as Burt had suddenly frowned and leaned forward when Kurt had said ‘jocks’.

Burt huffed and sat back. “Which jocks? Any of the ones who used to throw you in the dumpsters?”

Kurt paused, not sure how to continue, now that his dad’s dander was up. “Dad, they haven’t done anything crazy. They’ve just been a little flirty, that’s all.” Then he thought of something that might calm his dad down.

“Karofsky did a good job of keeping the homophobic Neanderthals off my back at the end of last year. In fact, bullying has gone down considerably. I doubt McKinley will ever be of the caliber of Dalton but it’s been okay. No incidents all week.” He smiled reassuringly at his dad and scooted over a bit to lean against him.

He knew his dad would calm down faster if he was in actual, physical contact so he leaned his head against his shoulder and made his voice airier and more soothing.

“Besides, I do enjoy knowing that the same idiots who used to tease me are now quite unable to take their eyes off me.” He smiled up at his dad, a mischievous light in his eye. “Whaddaya say to that, hmmm?”

Burt chuckled, unable to resist his boy’s good mood. It really was funny when you thought about it but people were strange anyway. And these were still kids, he thought to himself, still finding their way in the scheme of things. He only hoped that people like his son and others who were considered different would find the times ahead a little more enlightening. God knows he was tired of the drama.

He tilted his head to brush against his son’s hair and then leaned back. “So, am I going to be meeting any of these former ‘Neanderthals’ any time soon? It is the weekend… any plans to go out?”

Kurt smiled up at him again. His lashes lowered, though, as he smiled secretively. “I don’t know yet… nothing definite.”

_Flashback_

Puck – no, Noah, dammit – had cornered him shortly before the after lunch bell had rung and kissed him senseless. He still blushed at the sounds that came from them when the muscular teen had backed him into the janitor’s closet of all places, to stick his tongue down Kurt’s throat. He had moaned and Noah had groaned, breaking off at one point to tell him, quite graphically, what he couldn’t wait to do to him, if he only said the word.

Kurt had finally pushed him off, straightened his shirt, under which Noah’s fingers had slid to play with a nipple as he kissed him and breathlessly asked him if he was crazy!

“It’s not my fault that every time you flaunt that ass at me I can’t think straight!” Noah was breathing hard and had pressed down hard on the bulge in his jeans. Kurt’s eyes had dropped to watch his hand and then he stepped back in to press his body against the taller boy’s.

“I don’t do it deliberately, you know. I’m not trying to tease you.” Kurt loved knowing that both Noah and Sam were turned on by him. Hmmm, and if his memory served him right, Dave Karofsky still seemed to have had a thing for him, if that infamous locker room kiss was anything to go by.

Noah wrapped his arms around the contrite boy and dropped his forehead onto his shoulder. “I know, it’s just … I don’t know where these feelings are coming from. I want to do things to you that I’ve never thought of doing to another dude.”

They stood holding each other until their breathing calmed somewhat before pulling apart. Noah stared into Kurt’s beautiful eyes, marveling at the expressions flashing through them. “Do you think you might want to go somewhere with me later?”

Kurt would never have thought that McKinley’s badass could sound so hesitant. Of course, this situation was new to both of them. To Noah, because he was asking out a ‘dude’ on what sounded like a date and Kurt because he had never gone on a date before, with a girl or a dude!

He huffed out a little laugh and then hurried to reassure Noah that he wasn’t laughing at him. “It’s just that this is a week of firsts, isn’t it?”

Puck looked at Kurt’s sweetly curved lips and leaned in once more to press his own against them. “If you let me, we could take care of another ‘first’ later.”

He laughed as Kurt gasped and blushed furiously. “Noah Puckerman!”

They stayed in the janitor’s closet until the bell rang, and then they separated reluctantly, Kurt leaving first, then Puck. He had not given Noah an answer but they knew they’d be texting each other later.

_End flashback_

As Kurt looked at his dad’s gentle, enquiring expression, he shook his head. “First, I want you to meet ‘Bachelor Number One’ before I go out with him.”

Burt’s mouth fell open; he stared at his obviously barking son and mouthed, “Bachelor … what?!”

 

GLEE

 

The doorbell rang and Burt Hummel took a deep breath. If Kurt were to be believed, the young man on the other side of his front door was ‘Bachelor Number One’. When he had asked Kurt for a hint as to the boy’s identity, he had only replied, “It’s someone you already know, dad. Just relax!”

Kurt told him that he and the boy had texted each other and made plans to take in a movie at the multiplex in the next town. Lima apparently wasn’t good enough for his son’s first date, sheesh.

Kurt was downstairs putting the last touches to his appearance and Burt only prayed he didn’t go overboard with the hair gel and moisture whats-its he was always going on about.

He yanked open the door just as the doorbell sounded a second time.

“Puck?!”

“Hi, Mr. Hummel, and please, call me Noah?”

“…!”

Burt blinked and looked again. When he caught himself about to blink again, he jutted his hand out. “Ugh, yes, Noah, come in, come in!”

They shook hands when Noah stepped inside and then stood staring at each other for a half a minute and then Burt blurted out: “I almost didn’t recognize you, you look so mature.”

Noah let out a little chuckle. “Yeah, it must be the jacket.”

For all the times that Puck had been over to the Hudson-Hummel house, Burt had never had much to say to Puck apart from a few conversations about the school’s football team. He knew he was a friend of his new stepson, Finn, and that his wife Carole had known Puck as a little kid, too. Apart from that, Puck was just another young punk who he suspected had had a hand in teasing Kurt as well.

Now, here he was, ready to date his precious son, all dressed up in a dark jacket over a crisp white button down shirt and clean blue jeans. Burt shook his head: ‘I’m getting too old for this crap!’

He indicated the way into the family room – which Puck already knew, yeah? – and invited him to have a seat. “I guess Kurt will be with us in a few… you know he has to put on the finishing touches.”

Puck, no Noah, smiled and relaxed a bit. He had always found Burt a little intimidating but, guessing that Kurt had already smoothed the way a bit, he realized the older man was trying to be a bit cordial.

“I like that Kurt likes doing those finishing touches,” he chuckled softly. “He’s really special and I know you must be worrying about me and him dating?”

He looked up nervously at the older man who had been watching him intently since he had let him in the house. Burt did that huffing sound and then smiled reassuringly, though strangely, it didn’t seem to quite reach his eyes. Puck braced himself.

“Oh no, I’m not worried. ’Cos I know you’re a smart kid and I know you’re not planning to do anything to my boy.” He paused and watched Puck swallow hard. “Anything bad, that is.”

He had to hold in a laugh as he watched dark color rise in a slow tide up Noah’s neck and settle in his face. The kid choked and started to cough just as Kurt stepped into the room.

“What’s going on here?” Though the voice was light, airy and musical, Burt could hear the underlying steel and hurried to reassure his son.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Noah and I were just talking, you know, getting things sorted out.” He smiled at how smoothly he had handled that. Yet Kurt stared at him with one eyebrow raised and a smoothly pleasant expression firmly in place that let his dad know that he was onto him. He turned to his date and smiled more widely.

“Hi, Noah” he looked shyly at Noah as he rose to stand beside him. “You look good.”

Noah smiled at Kurt and took one of his hands. “And you look great!”

Kurt really did look good as he had obviously just showered, tortured his hair into looking effortlessly tousled on top and smooth on the back and sides, and his clothes! Noah swallowed convulsively and prayed that Puckzilla would behave.

Kurt was wearing a thigh-length, soft-looking navy top with a thick, nubby texture. The neck was just wide enough that the top looked in danger of sliding off one shoulder at any moment. Kurt’s delicious neck and collarbones were beautifully displayed by the garment which Puck didn’t doubt was hideously expensive.

His eyes slid down the teen’s long, elegant body, enjoying the view of his legs encased in – of course – tight pale grey jeans that also looked soft. They disappeared into ankle-high soft suede boots with tiny buckles over the low heels.

All in all, Kurt Hummel knew he looked as if he could have stepped right off the pages of one of those women’s fashion magazines. As he had told his best friend Mercedes once, fashion knows no gender. Everything he had on could be worn by a girl – but his dad and Noah didn’t need to know that.

Kurt basked in his men’s admiration for a little while longer and then snapped them out of it. “Well, we plan to stop to eat first, Dad, before we catch a movie, so we have to run.”

“Be back by midnight, okay?” Burt knew his boy was almost grown but, hey, he was his only kid and he still didn’t trust this Puck, no Noah, character further than he could throw him.

Kurt huffed a bit and then relented. He gave his dad a peck on the cheek and then turned to Noah. “Shall we?”

Noah dived for the door and yanked it open for his date. As they headed outside, Kurt announced. “By the way, we are taking my baby. Sorry, nothing against your truck, but really? Look at me.”

As the two boys headed towards the vehicle, Burt smiled and shook his head. ‘Hmmph, whipped already.’

 

GLEE

 

Puck watched as Kurt licked the butter from his breadstick off his fingers one… by… one. If Puck hadn’t been pitching some serious tent he would have dragged the bratty teen who was deliberately teasing him outside for a well-needed lesson. One did not tease the Puckzilla and not expect retaliation. As it was, he had to sit there and endure Kurt’s sinful, giggling display.

They got a break when their meal arrived and they tucked in – both having not eaten since lunch break at school. They made desultory conversation as they ate but mostly they concentrated on the plain but hearty food. Kurt didn’t often eat at diners, preferring to always fix his own food or occasionally, eat the cafeteria food at school. Hey, a boy had to look after his figure and his skin. Looking this good took effort and sacrifice. It was all worth it, in his estimation, if boys like Noah, Sam and even Dave looked at him the way they had this past week.

Kurt smiled to himself. Life was, indeed, strange. No one could ever have made him believe he’d be on a date with Noah Puckerman, looking forward to a great movie and, even more, towards the end of the evening. He knew from the way the other boy had devoured him with his eyes back at the house that some serious making out was on the cards.

“What’s so funny?” Puck had glanced up from his chicken fried steak and fries to see Kurt grinning down at his pasta primavera. Kurt glanced up at him, his eyes glowing in the subdued lighting.

“Oh, nothing really,” he smirked. “Just looking forward to the end of the evening.”

Puck sat back and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He took a sip of his water before responding to Kurt’s vaguely challenging look.

“Seems somebody’s getting ahead of himself a little,” he returned the smirk to the power of ten. Really, it was a leer, and he wouldn’t apologize for it. The little brat had been teasing him from the moment they had got into the Navigator. Now Kurt lifted his chin and sniffed, raising his water goblet to his lips.

“I only meant I was a little tired and my bed suddenly seemed to be calling to me.” He put the glass down, covered his mouth with one hand and yawned delicately. His eyes danced as they looked at Noah teasingly.

“Oh, if that’s the case, we can call it a night. Take a rain check on the movie and head back to Lima right now.”

“Don’t you dare!” Kurt’s eyes widened dramatically and then he laughed, that light-hearted sound that made Noah’s spirit lift. It was good to see Kurt so carefree. He really seemed to be enjoying himself and so far, there had not been a sign of the return of the Queen Bitch or Ice Virgin, thank God!

“Hey, we better head out if we want to catch the 7:45 showing. The cineplex is about five minutes from here. Go freshen up and let’s head out.” Puck picked up the check and watched as Kurt headed to the gents. Damn, that boy looked so good, whether he was coming or going. Puck adjusted himself and told the Puckzilla to behave already! ‘Time enough for you later, dude,’ he chuckled.

After paying he went out front to wait for Kurt. He didn’t have long and as he turned to look at the slender teen coming towards him, a strange feeling came over him. He had always thought Kurt was a good-looking kid but as he watched him now, he couldn’t help thinking how beautiful he looked.

He tried to figure out what was different: It wasn’t just how he looked, he realized. Kurt had a glow about him that came from the inside as much as it did from the luminous, healthy skin, hair and eyes that the youth spent so much time perfecting. No, Kurt’s spirit was strong and beautiful and Noah realized, standing outside this tiny restaurant on a Friday night in August that Kurt Hummel was going to be an extraordinarily important person in his life.

 

GLEE

 

“That was great, Noah, I’m glad we chose this one. It was hilarious.” Kurt laughed happily as he bounced beside his date, their hands clasped and swinging gently.

Puck laughed at the happy sound issuing from the younger boy. If anyone had asked him he would have told them he thought Kurt would have been harder to please. However, Kurt seemed to have enjoyed everything tonight, from the cozy little restaurant to the bustling multiplex where they had watched the other patrons until the lights had gone down and the movie started, to the movie itself.

Apparently any movie with Tina Fey would do the trick as Kurt announced he loved her on SNL and he hadn’t missed a show in years. Puck admitted he had never been a fan himself, though he had seen the show, of course. Now as they walked towards the Navigator, Kurt’s chuckles slowly quieted and by the time they had reached the passenger door, he was smiling.

“This was really great, Noah, thank you.” His soft voice was alluring and Puck, having decided he had been the perfect ‘date’ tonight, decided he deserved a little reward.

Kurt gasped as Puck’s body surged against his, pushing him up against the door of the Navigator, and leaving Kurt in no doubt about the state of affairs with Puck.

Puck slipped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and kissed him for all he was worth. Kurt, to be honest, had been waiting for just such an action and proceeded to suck hungrily on the invading muscle. His arms slid up and around Puck’s neck, one hand rubbing the other boy’s nape and causing him to shudder.

“GET A ROOM, WHY DON’TCHA?!”

The sudden yell brought the rutting teens back to themselves with a gasp. Puck raised his head and remembered they were in a public place where all the perverts could see and hurl abuse at them.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly to the panting teen beneath him. He straightened up and opened the passenger door so Kurt could slip in without any curious onlookers getting a good look at him.

“It’s okay, let’s just go.” Kurt wasn’t too put out because, truthfully, if that asshole hadn’t yelled, he didn’t know how far he would have let Noah go, right there against his car door!

Puck jogged around to the driver side and jumped in, slamming the door and buckling up before turning to look worriedly at Kurt. “You okay?”

Kurt turned to him with a soft, seductive smile, reaching over to run a gentle hand up Puck’s sleeve. He watched as Noah’s eyes closed briefly and he swallowed hard. Inwardly, Kurt was doing a happy dance at further evidence that he could affect Noah so profoundly. He felt powerful and sexy, knowing he could make the muscular teen shudder, just by touching him.

A warm feeling settled in his belly and he squeezed the arm he was still touching. “Let’s just get back to Lima, hmmm?”

Puck turned darkened eyes to him and a little smirk lifted one corner of his mouth. “Not soon enough, princess.”

Kurt chuckled softly and moved to tune the stereo as the vehicle moved off.

The ride back to Lima was completed mostly in silence; there was only the occasional observation on the traffic, the music, the weather and the movie. Both boys seemed to be deep in thought and not inclined to break the mood. Soon, they were passing the ‘Welcome To Lima’ sign and knew the night was about to come to an end.

It was only 11:30 so when the vehicle seemed to be heading right when they should have taken a left to go to Kurt’s house, the pale-skinned teen only smiled to himself. When they pulled into a small park empty but for a few parked cars scattered about, Kurt’s pulse began to race.

Puck turned off the engine and sat back. He said nothing. Kurt waited, not speaking either. When the silence had stretched to nearly five minutes, Kurt couldn’t take anymore and turned towards Noah. Before he could say anything, however, Puck suddenly rose up and eased himself into the back seat. Settling himself comfortably, he looked up, smirking, at the startled boy still sitting in the front passenger seat.

“Well?”

Suddenly he had a lapful of horny, giggling teenager as Kurt settled his slender form with a lot of wriggling about.

Puck groaned as Kurt’s gorgeous ass ground down on his arousal. He had been hard from the kiss against the door and now, with Kurt squirming about, he had reached his limit. Latching hungrily onto Kurt’s mouth, Puck proceeded to show the smaller boy what it meant to rouse a sleeping Puckzilla!

His tongue tasted, tickled and explored the smaller boy’s mouth, his jawline, his neck and his collarbone. Kurt hummed and sighed as Noah’s large hands rubbed and squeezed his ass, slipped up under his sweater and caressed his back.

Noah moaned as one of Kurt’s hands pushed his jacket aside, then unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons so he could get at a nipple and Puck groaned, feeling like he was going to come in his pants like a frickin’ twelve-year-old touching his first boob.

“Oh god, Noah, please…” Kurt’s breathy voice went straight to Noah’s dick, causing it to pulse in its confines. “Please…!”

“Wait, wait, sit up. Get this off.” Noah struggled to get Kurt’s sweater off and when the boy’s creamy skin was revealed, he groaned, leaning up to suck on one pink nipple while pinching the other.

Kurt cried out and ground his ass down into Puck’s lap, his hand coming up to hold Puck’s mouth to his chest. “God, yes, feels so good. Uh!”

Puck suddenly fell back onto the car seat, leaving room for him to fumble with his belt buckle and his zipper. Kurt, understanding what he wanted, lifted up to give him room, and then realized he, too, needed to do some unzipping.

As they fumbled with their clothing, they murmured to each other soft words of encouragement. “So hot, oh yes, so fucking hot, mmmh, you’re so beautiful, your skin’s so soft.”

Finally, with both their dicks lined up in Puck’s right hand and his left hand dragging Kurt’s head down so they could eat at each other’s mouth, the boys groaned and sighed and loved each other to a stunning, breath-stealing climax.

Aftershocks rippled through them and Kurt cried out one last time as Puck’s thumb rubbed the over sensitized tip of his prick. They hadn’t lasted very long but it was understandable; they had both been incredibly turned on from Puck had kissed him outside the cinema. This sweaty, fumbling session was the best time Puck had had in a lo-o-ong time! As for Kurt, he had literally never experienced anything like this before.

“Jesus, Hummel, I thought I was going to die if I didn’t come. You’re fucking awesome.”

Puck didn’t wait for a reply, just dragged Kurt’s head down and kissed him, reveling in the taste of the sweet boy. Kurt was overwhelmed by the fact that, though Noah had just ‘gotten off’, he still wanted to make out with Kurt, as if he hadn’t gotten enough. He sighed happily, relaxed on top of the bigger boy and let him have his mouth.

The last thought in his mind was: _‘I could die right now; this is perfect.’_


	3. A funny thing happened in Glee Club

A funny thing happened… in Glee Club

Kurt Hummel was in a splendid mood. Really, no one could blame him for the smug little smile he seemed to sport a lot these days because finally, Kurt Hummel had a boyfriend! Well, he hadn’t told Noah as yet that he was his boyfriend but that was just a technicality.

As Kurt strolled across the tarmac of McKinley High School’s parking lot, he hummed one of the songs he was considering for glee club later that afternoon. His IPod was crammed with songs he had loved all his life plus newer, more modern non-show tunes that they could use for mash-ups if Mr. Schue would let him.

With his ear buds firmly attached to his ears, Kurt did not hear the voice calling to him from behind. His shoulders shimmied and his hips swayed as he hummed along to the music so when a hand touched his shoulder he yelped and nearly leapt out of his stylish footwear.

When he spun around, Kurt gaped at the sight of David Karofsky, big and bulky in a royal blue letterman jacket with presumably the initials of his new school emblazoned on it in gold. Kurt had wondered how Dave was getting on at his new school and now he was standing here at McKinley before Kurt, he had the chance to find out.

“Dave, oh my dear Prada, you scared at least five years off my life! How are you? Wait, what are you doing here?” Kurt looked around the parking lot then noticed Dave’s truck a few spots over; clearly the jock had been awaiting him.

Dave’s gorgeous green eyes (damn, did I just think that, Kurt wondered) bored into his, shy yet determined. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and started talking. Kurt’s surprise grew as he listened to the larger boy.

“I know I probably don’t have the right to even talk to you, but I was wondering, would you come have a coffee later with me, at the Lima Bean, maybe? There’s some stuff I wanted to talk to you about and I don’t know anyone at my new school well enough yet. I didn’t have your cell phone number and I didn’t want to ask Hudson or worse, Azimio, to get it for me.” Dave took another deep breath when he’d finished all of that.

Kurt looked at him, amazed, for a few seconds then asked, “Why didn’t you just call my house?”

Dave’s laugh was short and humorless. “Yes, I can see how that would go over when your dad answers. ‘Sir, this is the guy who used to slam your son into lockers at school. Could I maybe talk to him, please?’ Yeah, that would have gone over so well.”

Kurt’s pretty mouth lifted at one corner in silent agreement. “Hmmm, I see what you mean. Well, I do have glee club this afternoon but I could meet you at the Lima Bean at, say, five?”

Dave let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Thanks, Kurt, you don’t know what this means to me. I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to have anything to do with me.” Moisture glistened in his eyes but didn’t spill over. “I really wouldn’t blame you if you hated me, y’know?”

Kurt was a kind-hearted boy and had already forgiven David for his earlier cruel behavior. The confused football player had apologized more than once to Kurt at the end of their junior year, even though he had also humiliated Kurt by leaving him standing in the middle of the auditorium during their junior prom. Kurt believed in giving people second chances; he had done so for both Finn and Puck who had been a part of the group of jocks who used to love to throw him into dumpsters when they were younger. Now Finn was his step-brother and, since Puck had joined the glee club, they had stopped that kind of behavior. They all hadn’t immediately become fast friends but there had been a détente.

Now Kurt marveled at how things could seemingly change overnight. He was dating Puck, McKinley’s self-confessed badass, and now he would be meeting another former bully for coffee later. A smile tugged at his mouth then he laughed out loud, looking up into David’s confused face.

“I’m not laughing at you, Dave, relax. It’s just that I was thinking how much things can change when you least expect it. I forgave you a while ago, you big dope, or had you forgotten?”

The challenging look in Kurt’s eyes warned Dave he had better answer this one right. “Uh, no?” He cleared his throat again. “No, I didn’t forget, it just amazes me, that’s all. You amaze me.”

Kurt’s fair skin heated up and Dave enjoyed the faint flush of color in the smaller boy’s cheeks.

“Well, I’ve gotta go inside; see you later, okay?” Kurt fidgeted with the leather strap of his messenger bag, a little shy at the blatant admiration he could see in Dave’s eyes. He didn’t know if he was giving off pheromones or something, but these boys coming onto him was something he still hadn’t become accustomed to. It felt really good, though!

“Bye, Kurt, see you later.” Dave nodded his head and then moved off towards his truck. He felt lighter, knowing that he would be seeing the young singer later. He knew it wasn’t a date but he could still dream, couldn’t he?

Kurt watched him for a few moments and then turned back to head into the halls of McKinley High. He wondered as he turned off his IPod if he should mention his later meeting with Dave to Puck and, even when he was standing at his locker, he still hadn’t made up his mind.

As he switched out books and took a final look at his face, checking that everything was still flawless, Kurt mused that he really wasn’t all that sure what Puck’s reaction would be. Kurt knew that Puck had no great liking for Dave, even though he had made no effort to protect Kurt from the bigger boy during their junior year. Now that they were ‘sorta’ boyfriends, Kurt didn’t know if telling Puck was such a good idea.

Kurt slammed his locker door shut and, hearing Mercedes and Tina’s voices as they came towards him, turned to call out to his girls. Unfortunately, someone was standing right in front of him and Kurt gasped as he almost slammed into a letterman jacket-wearing chest.

“What is wrong with you boys? That’s another five years off my life, dammit!” Kurt’s angry eyes stared up at Sam as the other boy beamed at him. Really, Sam was like a ray of sunshine most days but Kurt had had it with people sneaking up on him.

“What do you want, Sam? I’m going to be late for class if I keep stopping to talk to jocks every few feet.” Sam moved aside to let Kurt pass him, falling into step beside the irate boy.

“Hey, why’re you so uptight? I really didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask if I could come over sometime this week and practice some of the songs we’re supposed to be doing; y’know, choreography and stuff.”

Sam glanced down at Kurt’s outfit, admiring the way the top stretched across Kurt’s shoulders. Sam liked when Kurt wore sweater tops as he had a feast of features to enjoy: Kurt’s long pale neck, his sweet collarbones, even the hint of pecs that showed the slender boy was quite toned. Kurt’s top half was definitely eye-catching but it was his bottom half that had the power to stop Sam’s breath for a second whenever he caught sight of it.

Kurt had no idea what was going on behind him when he strode down the hallways with that runway walk of his, head held high and tight ass swaying discreetly. Sam didn’t think of himself as gay – he was just able to appreciate beauty in all its form. And he thought Kurt had great form. The musical teen always seemed to glow and even when that glow was slightly dimmed because of Kurt’s quieter moods, it was enough to make other people watch him and wonder.

As Kurt was about to reply to the blonde athlete’s request, Tina’s voice called from behind them. “Hey, Kurt, ready for glee club later? Mercedes and I have a killer performance we think Mr. Shue will love.”

Kurt smiled down at the Asian girl as she bounced up to him and Sam and then looked over at Mercedes, his best friend. “Well, is it a secret or can you let me in on this tour de force you are planning?”

Mercedes tossed her head in true diva fashion, sniffing as she intoned: “You’ll just have to wait and see with the rest of the masses, white boy!” Then she cracked up laughing. “No, it’s not a secret but we definitely want to surprise you guys. What are you planning to do later?”

Kurt confessed that he was just a little undecided about his choice; then he looked over at Sam and asked what he was planning to do in glee club. Sam’s bright blue eyes twinkled as he stared at Kurt’s smiling mouth. Tina and Mercedes exchanged surprised glances as they watched the jock openly flirt with their friend. When had all this started, they wondered simultaneously.

Sam finally replied to Kurt’s query, a soft look in his eyes. “I wanted to try a serenade; I hope it goes over well.”

Kurt flushed as he picked up on the not so subtle hint he was getting from the other boy. He cleared his throat then turned back to continue his way to their first class of the day.

“Oh, okay, good luck, then,” and with a little flutter of his fingers he headed into his classroom for the first period. History was just boring enough and not any kind of challenge at all so he would have time to cool down and get a grip on what he was going to sing later.

Really, these last couple of weeks had been enough to go to a girl’s head – or at least Kurt’s. Hmmm, life was, indeed, good.

GLEE

Puck hadn’t seen Kurt since their date on Friday night and this week’s glee club exercise was going to provide him with the perfect platform to make his feelings clear to his boyfriend. He hadn’t actually used that word in reference to Kurt before, not that he was scared to come out, but he thought they should probably discuss things before taking that step.

He looked around the choir room at the others who were busily putting the last touches to choreography or their songs’ arrangements and smiled to himself. Kurt was going to be blown away by his song choice. He knew Kurt didn’t see him as a sensitive soul but he could be when he wanted to be. He watched as the slender teen seemed to be in a world of his own, his IPod’s ear buds stuck firmly in his ears, nodding his head and waving one elegant hand to and fro.

Finally, Mr. Shue got up to do his usual introductory spiel. “Well, guys, we said last week we would continue romantic ballads and I did say they could be a little steamier this time. I don’t expect to see any ‘bumping and grinding’,” he did silly air quotes when he said that last bit. “I just want to see a wide range of songs. Okay, who’s up first?”

To his surprise, Artie’s hand shot up before Rachel’s, thank heavens. At his nod, the wheelchair-bound youth rolled over to the center and announced he would be using Mike, Puck and Sam as his backup dancers. Some of the girls squealed and the group clapped in encouragement as the intro for ‘Love in the Club’ started playing.

Mr. Shue sat back and laughed; he could trust Artie to find the perfect hip-hop/R&B song to suit his voice and style. The fact that he was a white boy stuck in a wheelchair never held him back and his performances were always spot on and intense. His back up dancers weren’t too bad either, especially Puck who never passed up an opportunity to play up the sexiness.

When the boys finished amidst applause and wolf-whistles, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany took their places. When their intro started, Mercedes took the microphone and explained, “Our song is a little slower, but I think it’s just as hot as the guys’.”

Sure enough, the girls started swaying, throwing sultry looks at the boys in the room as they sang En Vogue’s ‘Giving Him Something He Can Feel’. Mr. Shue flushed but tried to look as if he was still in charge of the group. Yeah right, that horse had left the barn when he had allowed Rachel Berry to become the club’s ‘unofficial’ leader. Still, he was proud of his kids; they had talent and to spare.

The girls sang and swayed, shimmied and shook as they came to the end of their subtle yet undeniably sexy performance. When the rest of the group erupted in applause, the girls jumped around and hugged each other, immensely proud of themselves and their accomplishment.

By this time, though, Rachel’s hand was waving in the air, demanding Will’s attention. Just as he nodded to give her the go ahead to start her performance, her on-again, off-again boyfriend Finn decided he wanted to go next. Will looked, exasperated, at the two mulish teens.

“Okay, I tell you what; you guys do a mash-up of your songs. No, I don’t care what the songs are, make them work.” He sat and crossed his arms, indicating he was in no mood for their crap after the two wonderful performances they had just watched. After a moment’s silence during which the other kids looked at each other wonderingly, Finn and Rachel moved to the center to begin.

Will’s mouth dropped open as the two started their mash-up, blending Rachel’s arrangement of ‘If I Were A Boy’ seamlessly with Finn’s version of ‘Heartless’. Really, Beyoncé and Kanye West, who would have thought that combo would work?

Rachel’s powerhouse vocals and Finn’s light baritone caught the attention of the group; everyone knew the history of these teen’s tumultuous love life. The mash-up was perfect for them. As the last note faded, there was a short silence then a few people started to clap. Rachel glanced over at Finn surreptitiously while Finn stared ahead at the group. They quietly acknowledged the smattering of applause and took their seats as far away from each other as it was possible to get in that room.

Will jumped up to break the awkward silence. “So, guys, who wants to go next?” Nobody moved, the mood having been brought down somewhat by Finn and Rachel. Suddenly Sam jumped up, startling Will slightly. “I’ll go, Mr. Shue. There’s someone in particular that I want to dedicate this song to. A serenade, y’know?”

Sam turned his blushing face downwards as he tuned his guitar. He cleared his throat, began playing the intro and then started to sing ‘If Only For One Night’.

_Let me hold you tight_   
_If only for one night_   
_Let me keep you near_   
_To ease away your fear_   
_It would be so nice_   
_If only for one night._

_I won’t tell a soul_   
_No one has to know_   
_If you want to be_   
_Totally discreet_   
_I’ll be at your side_   
_If only for one night_   
_Yeah, if only for one night._

As Sam sang to Kurt with his heart in his eyes, several of the kids looked between the two boys. No one had seen that one coming!

Kurt stared at his clasped hands and blushed furiously. It didn’t help that Noah was sitting near him, just one seat over, with one hand stretched out and touching the back of Kurt’s neck discreetly. When Sam’s serenade came to a gentle close, repeating the words “if only for one night”, Kurt looked up at him wonderingly. They stared at each other until the group burst into wild applause, startling the boys and making Puck frown.

“Thank you, Sam; that was … ugh… that was enlightening,” Will moved over to the blonde jock still standing in the middle of the floor staring up at Kurt. Will nudged him to get him to go back to his seat where Brittany and Tina moved to sit on either side of him and patted his arms. The others didn’t know what to think or say; did Sam just come out to them? Were he and Kurt going to hook up? Was Sam even gay?!

Puck decided it was way past time to do his thing so he strutted his way to the center of the floor and smirked at the group. He grabbed a stool and sat on it, placing his guitar across his lap and waited for the group’s attention to return fully to him. Then, the smirk slid off to be replaced by a serious expression. The group hushed as they waited, the soft introductory notes giving them no clue as to what Puck was going to sing. Finally,

_Lady, I’m your knight in shining armor and I love you_   
_You have made me what I am and I am yours_   
_My love, there’s so many ways I want to say I love you_   
_Let me hold you in my arms forever more._   
_You have gone and made me such a fool_   
_I’m so lost in your love_   
_And oh, we belong together_   
_Won’t you believe in my song?_

_Lady, for so many years I thought I’d never find you_   
_You have come into my life and made me whole._   
_Forever let me wake to see you each and every morning,_   
_Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear._   
_In my eyes I see no one else but you_   
_There’s no other love like our love_   
_And yes, oh yes, I’ll always want you near me,_   
_I’ve waited for you for so long._   
_Lady, your love’s the only love I need_   
_And beside me is where I want you to be_   
_Because, my love, there is something I want you to know_   
_You’re the love of my life_   
_You’re my lady…_

As the last beautiful notes faded, Noah looked up into Kurt’s swimming eyes. No one else existed as the boys looked at each other. Mr. Schue gave them a moment and then got up. No one said anything but the room wasn’t completely quiet. He could hear a few sniffles from some of the girls and Kurt, he was sure, seemed to be struggling with a few of his own.

Will smiled gently at Puck; really, this kid never ceased to surprise him. Just when he thought there was nothing more to him than football, food and sex, he pulled out this stunningly romantic ballad.

“I think I speak for everyone when I say that was absolutely stunning, Noah, thank you.” Will turned to the still dazed class, rubbing his hands together. “I think we have time for one more. Who’s up?”

Once again nobody moved immediately, and then Kurt stood up and glided down to stand beside Will. He beckoned to Quinn and Brittany who were going to sing the intro for him and when they were standing beside him, he addressed the club.

“I hope this will live up to the last two songs we just heard.” He blushed a little as he smiled at Sam and Noah, and then nodded at the girls to begin.

_If I never feel you in my arms again_   
_If I never feel your tender kiss again_   
_If I never hear I love you now and then_   
_Will I never make love to you once again_   
_Please understand if love ends_   
_Then I promise you, I promise you_   
_That, that I shall never breathe again_   
_Breathe again_   
_Breathe again_   
_That I shall never breathe again_   
_Breathe again_

As the girls sang the introductory lines to Toni Braxton’s ‘Breathe Again’, a murmur ran through the group. Mr. Schue shifted a little uncomfortably and wondered what in heaven’s name had led him to extend the whole romantic ballad theme into this week. After Sam’s and Noah’s surprising choices, he now knew that Kurt was never going to be outdone. Still, the kids had stuck to the theme really well and for this he would just have to be satisfied.

Kurt was known for his unbelievably high countertenor voice but this time, he would sing in a slightly lower register for this song. His low sultry voice began as the girls’ faded away.

_And I can't stop thinkin' about_   
_About the way things used to be_   
_And I can't stop thinkin' about_   
_About the love that you make to me_   
_And I can't get you outta my head_   
_How in the world will I begin_   
_To let you walk right out my life_   
_And blow my heart away_

_And I can't stop carin' about_   
_About the apple of my eye_   
_And I can't stop doin' without_   
_Without the center of my life_   
_And I can't get you outta my head_   
_And I know I can't pretend_   
_That I won't die if you decide_   
_You won't see me again_

_If I never feel you in my arms again_   
_If I never feel your tender kiss again_   
_If I never hear I love you now and then_   
_Will I never make love to you once again_   
_Please understand if love ends_   
_Then I promise you, I promise you_   
_That, that I shall never breathe again_   
_Breathe again_   
_Breathe again_   
_That I shall never breathe again_   
_Breathe again…_

Kurt and the girls’ subtle choreography consisted mostly of gently swaying hips and arms but it suited the song perfectly.

_And I can't stop thinkin' about_   
_About the way my life would be_   
_No I can't stop thinkin' about_   
_How could your love be leavin' me_   
_And I can't get you outta my mind_   
_God knows how hard I tried_   
_And if you walk right out my life_   
_God knows I'd surely die_

_If I never feel you in my arms again_   
_If I never feel your tender kiss again_   
_If I never hear I love you now and then_   
_Will I never make love to you once again_   
_Please understand if love ends_   
_Then I promise you, I promise you_   
_That, that I shall never breathe again_   
_Breathe again_   
_Breathe again_   
_That, that I shall never breathe again_   
_Breathe again_   
_Breathe again_   
_That I shall never breathe again_   
_Breathe again, no, no, no,_   
_…then I shall never breathe again…_

As Kurt worked his soulful magic on the last line of the song, he looked longingly into Noah’s eyes. At that moment, no one in that room was in any doubt about Kurt’s feelings. The intensity and utter sensuality of the music along with the breathiness of the words said it all.

Puck, who had not returned to the back row where he and Kurt had been sitting before, stalked over to the blushing boy. With absolutely no regard for where he was or who was watching, Noah proceeded to devour Kurt’s mouth, causing the slender teen to cling convulsively to his shoulders.

“Noah, Noah, that’s enough!” Will Schuester’s voice finally penetrated the sensual fog surrounding the oblivious teens.

As the boys separated, leaving their arms entwined around each other, they noticed the horrified, amused and or bewildered stares of their friends and classmates. To Puck, nothing mattered but that he had staked his claim on Kurt; to Kurt – all he wanted right now was for the inevitable questions to be over.

Mercedes and Tina leapt to their feet and pulled Kurt away from Puck. On his part, Puck found himself surrounded by the other football players apart from Sam, who sat with a dazed look on his face. The look morphed into one of embarrassment as it dawned on him that he had just serenaded somebody else’s guy.

Kurt held up his well-manicured hands and tried to stem the flow of the girls’ questions. Mercedes had known that Kurt and Puck had been dating but she’d had no idea things had progressed this far. Tina, who hadn’t known anything at all, was thrilled and happy for Kurt but was a little wary about Puck. After all, everyone knew the Puckzilla’s reputation.

“I’ll fill you guys in later; I’ll text you and maybe we can have a sleepover or something,” Kurt was adamant about discussing anything in the choir room. Besides, he was still a little flustered about Noah’s alpha male display, though it had seriously turned him on. Thank Gaga his sweater was long enough to cover anything that had ‘come up’.

Across the room, the jocks had converged on Puck, Finn especially seeming most put out at Puck pawing his stepbrother like that in public. He knew they were dating, “but dude, you didn’t have to maul the guy!”

Puck shook off the questions and remonstrations, already gathering up his stuff for football practice later. “Look, dude, it’s none of your business what your stepbro’ wants to do with me. He wasn’t exactly fighting me off. Besides, I thought it was darn romantic and you know he loves that shit.”

Finn glanced across at the fashionable teen that seemed to be eating up all the attention. God, he was such a diva! He slapped Puck on the back, and then turned to the other guys. “Hey, back off, this isn’t a big deal.”

Mike and Artie both rolled their eyes at Finn’s typical about-face then they all turned back to Mr. Schue who was trying to get their attention.

“Okay, people, when next we meet we have to work on what we will be doing for the upcoming events on our competition schedule. Principal Figgins has decided to add a winter ball to our schedule, as well, so we have to come up with songs for that as well. Get your thinking caps on and let’s get some good ideas flowing. Get outta here and I’ll see you all on Thursday!”

The kids bundled up their stuff and moved towards the exits. Mike rolled Artie out behind Finn then Sam and Puck almost collided in the doorway. Puck looked at the blond football player and felt a little guilty at the slightly forlorn look on his face.

Clapping his hand on Sam’s shoulder, Puck leaned over and whispered, “Sorry, dude, I thought you knew.”

Sam just shrugged and smiled. “Maybe I took too long to say something, I guess.” He stared hard at Puck for a moment. “If you do anything to hurt him, though, I’ll be waiting to pick up the pieces.”

Puck was inclined to scoff at the threat but decided to take the warning to heart. Sam was a nice guy and Kurt liked him so Puck knew that if anything went wrong, it would be as if he were pushing Kurt into Sam’s arms. He’d be damned for a lame-ass idiot if he let that happen!

“Not to worry, I’m no fool. There’s no way I’m letting Kurt slip through these fingers,” he answered with his trade-mark smirk.

Behind him, still in the classroom, Kurt had taken out his cellphone that had just trilled an alarm. Oh, shoot! He had forgotten to tell Noah he would be meeting Karofsky for coffee at five o’clock. Now that it seemed they were ‘out’ as boyfriends, he didn’t know if he needed to tell the other boy every move he made. Oh, well, he would just text him afterward because he knew football practice would keep the boys until fairly late. Coach Beiste was running them ragged as they had a game coming up soon and she wasn’t happy with their conditioning.

Kurt headed out the door and ran smack into Noah who, apparently, had been waiting on him.

“Will you stop doing that?!” Kurt smacked Noah’s chest lightly though the other boy just laughed and slid his arms around his waist. Kurt reached up to plant a peck on Noah’s lips and when the bigger boy tried to deepen it, he pulled away teasingly.

“Come on, big guy, I think you’ve done enough alpha posturing for one day. Don’t you have practice with the Beiste?”

Kurt was actually reveling in the fact that Noah didn’t seem to have any more problems with public displays of affection. It hadn’t been a big deal, really, because Kurt himself had been a little nervous about possible homophobic reactions and taunts. He had worried that the other jocks in the school would start giving McKinley’s ‘badass’ a hard time, but so far, nothing had happened save for some muttered name-calling.

“You know I can’t get enough of your sweet lips and hot body. Give us some sugar, Ladyface,” and leaned down to kiss Kurt again. Before his lips could make contact, however, Mr. Schue’s voice put a halt to their make-out session.

“Come on, guys, enough is enough. I know you have practice, Puck. Let the boy breathe.” Mr. Schue emphasized his words by pushing Puck down the corridor away from Kurt, who waved at Noah as he laughed at him.

“I’ll call you later, princess. Keep it warm for me.” Puck was irrepressible.

“Puck!”

“Sorry, Mr. Schue, just can’t help it.”

Kurt giggled all the way to the car park. Noah made him feel so good and that was still such a novelty that Kurt hugged it to himself, letting it warm and bolster him ahead of his meeting with Karofsky. He crossed his fingers and wished on all past, present and future designers that whatever Dave wanted to talk about was something he could handle.

He, Kurt Hummel, needed no more drama in his life.


	4. A funny thing happened... in the Lima Bean

David Karofsky could honestly say he was not the bravest person he has ever known. No, that would be Kurt Hummel. David could tell you, though, that he was probably crazy to think the young singer would want to have anything to do with him, his former bully.

Nevertheless, David was to be found sitting in a corner booth at the Lima Bean, waiting on Kurt Hummel to grace him with his presence. Dave groaned and let his head hit the table with a thunk. It hurt a little but nowhere as much as his heart did. He was feeling wretched; he had been sitting there since 4:30 p.m. and he had looked at his watch every five minutes; now it was five minutes past five. There was no sign of Kurt and Dave muttered to himself: "I'm so stupid; I'm so stupid!" all while thumping his head on the undeserving tabletop.

"David, what are you doing?"

Dave's head shot up and he stared at Kurt Hummel, who was staring back at him as if he thought maybe coming to see Dave was not such a good idea after all.

"Kurt, oh my god! I'm, uh, sorry, I was..." Dave surged to his feet, sighed and then decided to go with the truth, painful as it would be to say it. "I just thought... it's after five and I thought maybe you had decided you didn't want to talk to me, y'know?"

Dave stared at the floor, hoping Kurt would just sit already so the other patrons in the coffee shop would stop staring at them. Maybe Kurt did hear the silent plea because he removed his messenger bag and slid into the booth, taking the seat opposite Dave's.

Kurt cleared his throat delicately. "I said I would come, Dave, and I always keep my word. So, what was it you wanted to say to me, if you are ready to talk, that is?"

Dave felt a little less manic as he glanced over toward the barista. "Would you like something to drink; it's my treat since I asked you here," he started to smile and then realized that Kurt might think that he thought it was some kind of date. "Uh, this isn't a date or anything, uh, just so you know I wasn't thinking anything like that." He groaned at how lame he sounded but Kurt only smiled kindly at him.

"Relax, David; just breathe - and yes, I'd love a caramel macchiato, thank you. No sugar, just lots of cream."

Kurt's heart went out to the jock who had looked so miserable when Kurt had walked up to the table. Whatever was on David's mind, Kurt hoped that, by unburdening himself to Kurt, it would be of some real help.

"Okay, then, I'll be right back." Dave strode over to the counter and looked up at the menu board filled with every kind of flavored coffee drink imaginable.

When he returned with their orders, Dave considerately placed a napkin down beside Kurt's drink before sliding into his own seat. The two boys sipped their drinks for a minute or so before Kurt looked up enquiringly, giving Dave a silent cue to begin talking.

Dave cleared his throat and looked bravely back at Kurt. "I know I've apologized a couple of times already and you have really been great to accept them." He looked at his fingers that were methodically pulling strips off of his napkin. "I have wanted to explain what was happening with me, why I was such a douche to you when you didn't deserve any of it."

When he paused, Kurt nodded in encouragement. "I know a lot of weird stuff must have been going through your head. From what happened in the locker room, I could figure out some of it. What I couldn't ever figure out was - why me?" He watched as David's face flushed and a pained expression shaded his hazel-green eyes.

There was a moment of silence and then, obviously finding the courage from somewhere, Dave blurted out in a strained voice: "I think you're the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life."

He sat back as if that was the entirety of his _raison d'être_ for years of abusing Kurt, who was growing rapidly furious. He took a deep breath because, really, he did not want a scene in the Lima Bean, and stared at Karofsky who was fidgeting in front of him. He gritted out one word: "Explain!"

Dave was mortified. Having said what he had, he'd hoped Kurt would simply 'get it', that he would spare Dave the humiliation of explaining everything in so many words. "I was confused! Don't you get it?!"

He leaned forward just as Kurt did and lowered his voice even more: he glanced around furtively to see if anyone was listening before he continued. "I'm a football player - and a hockey player. My life would be a shit storm if Azimio and them realized I think you're hot. You think getting thrown into dumpsters and being slushied is the worst thing that can happen to a 'faggot'?"

Kurt recoiled at the harsh words and his eyes blazed. Color flooded his cheeks and he took a deep breath, preparatory to blasting the other boy, but he was cut off.

"You really don't get that the world isn't all about show tunes and glee clubs, do you? Kurt, people are killed, maybe not here in Lima, but people like Azimio and Rick, the asshole hockey captain, wouldn't think twice about seriously hurting someone like me, who they always thought was a faggot-hating douchebag like them!" Dave sat back and let out a short, huffing breath.

"I'm not brave like you, Kurt. You walk through those halls at McKinley as if you own them. I think that's one of the reasons those idiots pick on you so much. I picked on you because... you made me feel things, realize things about myself that I wish I hadn't." He sighed and looked up at Kurt who was now watching him with what looked strangely like pity.

Dave didn't want Kurt's pity, just his understanding, but Kurt's face was soft and his eyes were shining. It signaled to Dave that, just maybe, Kurt didn't hate him or see him as a monster. Dave swallowed hard and his voice went even quieter than before. "I hated that, even without trying, you made me want you in a way that confused the hell out of me."

At that declaration, Kurt's expression changed to one of faint embarrassment mixed with dismay. He cleared his throat again, took a sip of his now lukewarm macchiato, and then looked at Dave. "I really had no idea all that was going on with you. I ... really don't know what to say. Uhm, it's not as though I can apologize, seriously - or should apologize. Still, I feel as if I _should_ apologize... and that is so messed up on so many levels."

He was breathless at the end of that ridiculous bit of babbling and silence stretched between them, embarrassment warring now with a rather strange urge to laugh. When Dave finally saw a dimple flickering in Kurt's right cheek, he let out a tiny sound, almost a chuckle. Kurt looked up with wide eyes, saw the look on David's face - and burst out laughing.

The boys' unexpected mirth served to break the tension that had been slowly building unnoticed, and when the laughter died away to occasional chuckles, Dave leaned forward again.

"I don't think anyone in the history of the world has ever apologized for turning someone on..." and they were off again, chuckling like a drain and causing several customers to look over at them in amusement.

After a few minutes during which they finished their drinks, they decided to call it a day. They both felt they had cleared the air somewhat and, as it was a school night, they both had homework assignments to complete.

They stood outside the Lima Bean for a few minutes, an awkward little silence growing between them. Eventually, one of them moved and, suddenly, Dave had his arms wrapped around Kurt, his face coming to rest beside the slimmer boy's neck.

"Thank you, Kurt, you're the greatest," he whispered, his voice catching slightly.

Kurt, inevitably, teared up and replied, "Not really, but thanks for saying that." They eased away from each other and Kurt looked up at the jock. "Are you going to be okay? I'll give you my number and you can text me if things get a little hinky."

Dave nodded and handed his cellphone over to Kurt who put in his number and his home phone number as well. Handing it back to David, he smiled up at him; meeting up with his former schoolmate had been a good idea, he thought.

"I'm probably your first gay friend but I have a feeling that when you finally come out, there won't be any shortage of guys wanting to date you," he teased, enjoying the blush that flooded David's handsome face.

Waving goodbye to each other, they headed to their vehicles, feeling good that the foundations for a friendship had been laid, rising phoenix-like from the rubble of past hostility.

GLEE

Kurt shivered and squirmed; he muffled his whimpers with a fist but a tiny gasp escaped nevertheless. It wouldn't do to have his dad or Finn come barreling downstairs to investigate suspicious sounds emanating from Kurt's basement suite.

Puck, on the other hand, seemed determined to have the slimmer boy come undone beneath him. He intensified the languid movements of his hand as he caressed Kurt's lithe body and sucked hungry kisses into his neck and shoulder. He loved Kurt's body, couldn't seem to get enough of it and, as much as Kurt liked to pretend, he really did love to have Puck's hands on him.

"Noah, Noah, you have to go now," Kurt whispered, trying to remove the tanned jock's hand from his sleep pants. Kurt had no idea that he even possessed erogenous zones but Noah had made it his job, it seemed, to find all of them and then torture Kurt.

"I can't get enough of yor skin, baby; it's so smooth, so soft. Damn, Kurt, you're so hot - I don't want to leave."

Noah's words brought up David's earlier declaration and Kurt wondered if he should mention their meeting. He decided he would; Noah had a volatile temper and, as there were no hidden agendas in the earlier meeting, telling him should be okay.

"Hey, hey, stop that," he tried to pull Noah's wandering hand from under his sleeveless tee and grabbed his fingers. "I saw Karofsky today." 

Yep, that did it. Noah not only removed his hand from Kurt's tempting body, he also sat up. He didn't look particularly angry but the aroused flush was fading fast.

"What did that douchebag want to say now? Is he done apologizing yet or begging for forgiveness?" The bigger boy's eyes had darkened as he gazed down at Kurt and his mouth twisted as if the words had left a bad taste.

"Come on, Noah, he had a lot of stuff dealing with that we didn't know about. He_" Kurt stopped as Noah raised the same hand that had been caressing his body not five minutes before.

"So, what, you like him now?" Puck had not really meant to say that but it just spilled out.

The incredulous question started a slow burn in Kurt and he pulled himself up to sit, knees drawn up, against the headboard. Noah suddenly realized that he was on the verge of fighting with the porcelain-skinned boy that he was coming to love and he definitely did not want that. He was about to apologize to Kurt but it was his turn to be stopped by a raised hand.

"Noah Puckerman," and Puck cringed; this was so not good! "Think carefully before you open your mouth again!"

Kurt angry or even slightly pissed off was actually a bit of a turn-on for Puck but now was not the time to bring it to Kurt's attention. He knew he was being a jerk but after watching several people eyeing up his boy and even approaching him like Sam had, Puck was feeling insecure, and he couldn't help it. Kurt just made him all hot and bothered all the time.

"Look, baby, I didn't mean anything by it. I know you have this really huge heart - look how cool you are with the hobbit and Satan, you know? It's just - I don't think it's a good thing to start feeling sorry for Karofsky." Puck tensed as he awaited Kurt's response.

Silence stretched as Kurt's eyes searched his face. Just as Puck was beginning to think he'd ruined everything with his lame reaction, a small smile curved Kurt's soft pink lips.

"Come here," and Puck wasted no time in launching himself half on top of the smaller teen. Kurt cradled Noah's head against his chest, trying to ignore the cute way the badass was nuzzling against him. "I think you are just a little jealous, aren't you?" 

Puck was prevented from rising up in indignation by Kurt's deceptively slender arms that kept him in place. "Pfft, jealous of who, that asshole? No way, I'm a badass and you love it." He waited for Kurt to agree, and waited some more.

Then Kurt chuckled, the vibrations tickling Puck's ear where it was pressed to the singer's chest. "Yes, baby, I love your badass-ness, and you really have no need to be jealous of Dave. He just needs a friend and I can identify with that, okay?"

Noah hummed, and without meaning to, both boys gradually fell asleep, unconsciously shuffling down the bed into more comfortable positions. Their sleep was deep and restful and sometime during the night, they moved under the covers, snuggling up again to each other as if they'd had years of practice.

When rays of pale yellow sunlight fell across Kurt's eyes, he blinked and tried to move. Something was lying across his chest and Kurt, for a few seconds, couldn't figure out what it was - until it moved.

"Oh, my God! Noah, get up!"

"Hmm, wha_? Sleep, go back to sleep," the jock muttered, not fully awake, but Kurt shook him. "Okay, okay, 'm'up, stop pushing!"

As Noah rolled off of him, Kurt sprang from the bed towards the _en suite_ , slamming the door before Puck could even get out a "good morning".

"You've got to leave before my dad finds out you slept here, Noah!" Kurt yelled through the door. "Gaga, what were we thinking?!" The sound of the shower almost muffled that last bit and Puck smiled to himself at Kurt's panic.

He leaned against the locked bathroom door and yelled, "I'll see you in school, sweet cheeks. Stay hot!" He laughed as something hit the door on the other side and then gathered up his trainers and jacket. He had worn ratty sweats over last night so he had been fairly comfortable when he slept but he would definitely have to scoot if he wanted to go home, shower, and get to school on time. He could not afford too many more tardy slips in his file.

GLEE

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina collected their orders and found a table near the front windows of the Lima Bean. There was no glee club meeting that afternoon so the three friends had decided to hang out at their favorite cafe and exchange the latest news, AKA gossip. Mercedes, of course, wanted to get all the dish on Kurt's relationship with Puck; Tina was just happy that Kurt was happy.

"Well, the most recent news in the ongoing saga that is my life is that Karofsky and I had coffee here yesterday." He did not have long to wait for the explosion of questions.

"Come on, white boy, you cannot leave it there!" Mercedes' eyes held a manic gleam as she leaned forward, forgetting her drink in her haste to get every juicy detail from Kurt.

"We only had coffee and talked for a bit, 'Cedes, nothing more." Kurt smiled at the disappointed look on the dark girl's face. Tina looked more thoughtful and then sent Kurt an insightful glance.

"Did he want to explain what was happening with him?" The Asian girl's question made Kurt smile before replying.

"Yes, exactly. I can't say much but there was a lot of stuff going on under that caveman exterior." He nodded several times as he gazed out at the passing traffic. "He is one troubled youth, and I hope he gets help... talk to a counsellor or something."

The three were silent as they nodded sagely, each no doubt thinking about the tribulations of being a teenager. Trying to navigate the treacherous hormones that tried to swamp them was a full-time job for a kid. Suddenly, Mercedes pinned Kurt with a look, a calculating gleam in her brown eyes.

"He likes you!" Her voice, while not exactly loud - in deference to their location - was nevertheless piercing, and it startled Kurt into inhaling his sip of coffee.

After the coughing spell had passed, Kurt gazed at Mercedes wonderingly. "How in Chanel's sainted name did you come to that conclusion," he asked disingenuously, still trying not to give anything away.

Mercedes smirked. "Puh-leeze! You boys - gay or straight - aren't so hard to figure out; right, Tina?" The girls laughed and high-fived each other as Kurt shot them a petulant look, probably because they'd lumped him in with all other boys.

"Well, I'm not at liberty to discuss anything we spoke about yesterday. Suffice it to say that I don't hate him anymore, if I ever really did, and I gave him my number..." he sniffed disdainfully and then took a cautious sip of his coffee.

"What!?" Both girls squealed and Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand. "Boo, I swear, you do realize you're setting yourself up for drama, right?"

Kurt eased his hand away and pretended to study his manicure. Hmm, maybe he did need another paraffin session; his cuticles were looking a little dry. Finally, he looked up at his girls who were waiting for him to respond.

"It's not as if Noah doesn't know about it. I told him last night and he was fine with it," his reply was firm. However, his damned fair skin gave him away as faint color washed across his cheeks. "He was a little, ehrm... taken aback," he paused to sip at his drink. "Yes, taken aback at first... but then he saw things from my perspective."

Mercedes and Tina looked at him skeptically; the fashion-obsessed countertenor could spin it any way he wanted but they knew the truth. Puck had been jealous and Kurt had had to calm him the hell down.

"Did he get mad with you? Tell me he didn't hurt you or anything?"

Kurt stared at Mercedes' ferocious frown. He could almost see her planning what size pitchfork she would use on Noah, but he laughed and calmed her with a touch.

"He's just feeling a little insecure, apparently, but he didn't get violent or anything." Kurt smiled softly as he recalled how Noah had snuggled up to him and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Really, Noah wasn't as badass as he would love the world to believe. He was Kurt's Puck-bear (not that Kurt would ever let him know this was Kurt's little nickname for him.)

The girls watched the soft smile playing in Kurt's face and knew that things were still good, at least for now. Seriously, they could do with at least one semester without any romance drama in the glee club. They finished up their coffees and headed for the door of the cafe while making plans for a weekend of mall-hopping. The colder weather necessitated an update of their wardrobes and they all looked forward to the new designer colors that were coming out.

As the girls moved ahead of Kurt, Mercedes stopped so abruptly that the other two stumbled to a halt. As 'Cedes had pushed open the door, the figure barging in had stepped back to allow her out. Now the three friends stared up, looks ranging from surprise to faint dismay.

Dave Karofsky stared at the three friends gaping up at him. He ducked his head and held the door so they could move past him. He didn't know if he should say 'hi' to Kurt in his friends' presence but Kurt took the decision away from him.

"David, hi! I didn't think I'd see you so soon. What a coincidence," Kurt smiled pleasantly at the larger teen.

David nodded to the two girls (he couldn't quite recall their names) and turned to smile softly at Kurt's bright face. "Yeah, I like the coffee here, even though it's a little farther away from my home."

They stood staring at each other until Mercedes' cough broke the silence. Kurt blushed and turned to his friends. "You guys go ahead; I need to speak to David." His eyebrows nudged the girls into moving away and when they had obliged him, he turned to the jock.

"Look, I won't tell anyone about our talk, unless you want me to, okay? Don't worry, I won't out you or anything," he hurried to assure the husky boy.

"No, Kurt, I didn't think you would; you already told me you keep your word, remember?" Dave unconsciously stepped closer to Kurt as his eyes roved greedily over his face. Kurt's skin always seemed to have an inner glow and it drew Dave almost against his will.

Kurt nodded in agreement and now that he'd assured David of his integrity, he turned to join his friends. As he moved away, he called over his shoulder, "Remember, call me if anything comes up," and threw a final wave at him.

Dave watched as Kurt strode over to his waiting friends, not noticing that the girls were watching him watch Kurt. When the three moved towards Kurt's car, Dave turned and entered the coffee shop.

As Kurt backed out of the parking lot, Mercedes patted his jeans-clad thigh in a condescending manner. "Baby boy, that jock is so into you, it could just as well be stamped on his forehead!" 

Kurt flushed at the uproarious laughter from her and Tina, but he just shrugged off their antics. His friends always seemed to be looking for drama, even when there was none to be had. Dave might be a tad confused but, with Kurt to guide him, everything would work out in the end. It just had to.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My abject apologies for the long absence, gentle people. I will definitely try to get the rest of the chapters posted in a timely fashion.


	5. A funny thing happened... at the Puckermans'

A funny thing happened… at the Puckermans'

"Noah! Noah, you have a visitor," Sarah, Puck's younger sister yelled up the stairs as she stared at Kurt. "You can come in. He's probably playing one of his stupid games. _Noah!_ "

Kurt resisted the urge to stick a finger into one ear and shake it as Sarah had been right next to him for that last scream. _Sweet Chanel, this child is definitely related to Puck_ , he grimaced. _Hmmm, maybe I can take her in hand; instill a little grace and elegance. Pffft, right._

He smirked to himself and followed the young girl, she must be around 12, Kurt speculated, into the Puckermans' modest living room. She indicated that Kurt should sit before she tore off up the stairs, yelling that Puck had better not be screwing with her avatar as she would so kick his ass!

A minute or so later, Kurt heard the thunder of footsteps down the stairs and Noah, panting lightly, came into the room.

"Princess, you didn't text me you were coming over," he reached for Kurt, pulling him into a deep, searching kiss. In seconds, Kurt was moaning as the jock nibbled on his bottom lip, pulling on it slightly before sucking on it. Kurt really liked the way Noah kissed, as if he could go on doing it for hours.

When Kurt swam up through the fog of lust that had swamped him, he discovered himself flat on his back on the sofa, Puck writhing on top of him and his arousal snugged up against Kurt's. Kurt groaned and pushed the bigger boy back a little. As much as he wanted Noah, he didn't think getting caught making out on Mrs. Puckerman's couch was the best way to be introduced to his boyfriend's mother.

"Mmmm, sweetie, we've got to stop, okay?" Kurt ran a caressing hand down the back of Noah's head and rested his hand on the boy's nape. Noah groaned and buried his head in Kurt's sweet-smelling throat. He couldn't resist one last nibble and lick, but he drew back to look down at the flushed boy beneath him.

Puck couldn't remember the last time someone turned him on the way Kurt did. All the girls and MILFs in his past had been calculated conquests. A way to build the Puckzilla's rep, you know; but with Kurt, his entire being responded and he just went along for the ride.

He gazed into Kurt's beautiful sea-green eyes, watching the smaller boy smile as he gazed back. He was relaxed in Puck's arms, not looking self-conscious at all as he watched Puck watching him. In fact, for teenage boys with the usual and expected raging cauldron of hormones, they were remarkably comfortable with taking this 'thing' slowly. Puck suspected that, deep down, he knew that Kurt was different, special, and he so didn't want this relationship to crash and burn.

At the sound of keys in the front door and exasperated mutters in a tired female voice, the boys sprang up and attempted to straighten their clothes. Puck dashed around the sofa and into the entry hallway after throwing a quick glance at Kurt.

Kurt nodded at him reassuringly and turned to look around the room. The floor plan appeared to be pretty much like his own home's, but the décor was decidedly different. _After all, they don't have a young fashionista like me living here_ , he smirked.

"Thank you, sweetie, I decided to stop and pick up some groceries after work. My shift ran a little over because one of the_," the voice broke off as Puck's mom came into view and she caught sight of Kurt. "Oh, Noah, you didn't say one of your friends was coming over?"

The questioning look invited Puck to move forward, arms laden with a couple of sacks from the local grocer's and he smiled softly as he looked at Kurt. "Ma, you've heard me talk about Kurt before, right?"

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Puckerman replied as she looked at Kurt curiously. She smiled in a friendly fashion and Kurt was blown away as he realized that Noah got most of his looks from her. He smiled and moved forward, holding his hand out in greeting. He knew for certain that she was thinking that he didn't look anything like Noah's other friends who came over sometimes to hang out.

Naomi Puckerman held Kurt's hand, marveling at its softness and the firmness of his grip. "Well, hello, Kurt, Noah has mentioned you a couple of times. You're in that glee club, right?" Her eyes roved over Kurt's soft teal sweater with its wide neckline, the skinny white jeans and his red high-tops. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she noticed how fair and even his complexion was – and that smile! She'd seen pictures of boys who looked like him in art catalogs, the ones in those paintings where they seemed to glow. This boy was not the usual sort that came to play video games with her Noah!

As she watched, a faint, rosy blush spread across his cheeks and his eyes seemed to sparkle. Kurt nodded and seemed to swallow some other comment before replying: "Yes, I go to McKinley with Noah (she noticed he didn't say 'Puck') but I was the kicker for the football team for one season, too."

"Oh?" She couldn't picture this delicate boy on a team with those rough, hulking football players (she looked over apologetically at Noah) but she did know that a couple of teams had sometimes even used girls for their ability to kick a ball better than the boys. "And you're here to hang out with Noah, work on glee club stuff?"

She had started taking off her coat and placing her pocketbook on one of the armchairs so she didn't see the look that flew between the boys. When she turned, Noah was fidgeting with the grocery bags still in his arms and she raised an eyebrow at him. She looked so much like Noah at that moment that Kurt let slip a tiny giggle, one dimple flashing in his smooth cheek.

"Uhm, yeah, we're going to work on glee stuff, uh, in my room, if that's okay?" Kurt had NEVER heard Noah stutter like that before and the urge to giggle only intensified as he watched his boyfriend's mother look at him, puzzled and now a little suspicious.

"Of course that's okay, Noah; what's gotten into you?" She moved to take the bags from him and headed into the kitchen. "I hope you've finished any homework assignments you have?"

"Uh, yeah, no, we didn't get any homework to turn in tomorrow. So, we'll just go – uhm – practice, right, Kurt?" Without waiting for his mom to reply, Noah grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him from the room.

Naomi watched the boys pound up the stairs and then shook her head: boys!

GLEE

Kurt collapsed on Noah's bed and let out the giggles he'd been stifling. Puck threw himself down beside him and huffed, annoyed that Kurt had seen him stuttering like a fool in front of his mom. At least Sarah hadn't been down there to witness his utter humiliation.

He turned his head to stare at the chuckling boy beside him and felt his heart swell as he watched Kurt. The pink cheeks and gleaming blue-green eyes were such a powerful pull, he raised up on one elbow to look his fill. Kurt turned to him as the last of the giggles died away, leaving him smiling invitingly up at Noah.

Noah accepted the unspoken invitation, leaned down and took Kurt's mouth in a slow, sweet kiss. Kurt's hand came up to stroke the back of Puck's neck and the bigger boy moved so their bodies were pressed together, with him half lying on top of Kurt. One slender leg rose to caress the muscular boy above him and Kurt sighed; he'd never tire of kissing Noah, the boy was so good at it.

How much time passed, both boys would have been hard put to answer, as their kisses grew deeper, harder and wetter. Kurt writhed beneath Noah's hot, hard body and he knew that if it went on for much longer, someone would be embarrassing himself – and in a pair of hundred-dollar, authentic Armani skinny jeans, too. The prospect of ruining his jeans seemed very imminent as Noah seemed to intensify the frottage they had going, drinking in Kurt's breathy little moans as if his life depended on it.

"Oh, Noah, you feel so good," Kurt gasped, lost in the heated rush of his blood, his hands grasping the back of Noah's tee-shirt. Noah groaned, once again sucking on a small patch of skin at Kurt's throat. "Baby, god, you're so fucking hot!"

A loud, feminine gasp had them pulling apart and when Puck lifted his head, his gaze collided with his mother's horrified look. He sprang to his feet, glanced at Kurt whose face was now red with embarrassment and turned back to his mom. She was looking between the two boys, her mouth working but no words coming out.

"Mom, it's, it's_" he really didn't know what to say but he wasn't ashamed to be caught making out with Kurt. He was just sorry that he hadn't gotten the chance to break it to her that he was in love – with a boy. He hadn't wanted her to find out this way.

"Noah, oh, my God," Naomi broke off to turn to Kurt, taking in his downcast eyes and flushed face. She noticed his disheveled hair and that his top was slightly askew – and was that a hickey on his pale throat? "Oh, Kurt, did Noah force you?"

"What, ma, no! It's not like that, oh, my God!" Noah's face was red with a growing anger but what caught her notice was the look of hurt in his eyes. "Ma, I've _never_ forced anyone in my life! What," he seemed to choke but continued: "Why would you even go there?"

"Oh Noah, I'm sorry, sweetheart, oh_" She turned and dashed from the door, her own face now flushed with deep embarrassment.

Noah turned to Kurt who had gotten up to move beside him. Kurt rested a gentle hand on Noah's chest that was heaving with emotion. "Noah, honey, don't be angry with her. It must have been a shock to see us like that, you know?"

Puck looked down at Kurt's face filled with understanding and grasped his hand, keeping it pressed to his chest. "We have to go talk to her, huh?"

Before either of them could turn toward the door, Sarah came bounding into the room, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "What did you do now, Noah, and why is mom walking around the living room wringing her hanky to bits?"

Noah ignored her and rushed out of the room, still holding Kurt's hand. The slender teen smiled apologetically at the young girl and followed Noah down the stairs.

Mrs. Puckerman had apparently decided that pacing looked too melodramatic and was now sitting in an armchair. She looked up as the boys came in the room, hand in hand. She glanced back down at her own hands folded in her lap and sniffed.

"Noah, why didn't you tell me you were gay?" She looked up at her son, noticing how he looked at Kurt before turning to answer her.

"Ma, I was going to tell you about Kurt but I didn't know when would be good. I don't even think of myself as gay, I'm just me," he looked at her pleadingly. His sister had come to sit at their mother's feet and he started when the girl suddenly spoke up.

"You mean, you're gay for him?" She pointed her chin at Kurt and then looked at her brother, no sign of what she felt on her face.

"His name is Kurt and, yes, I think it's just for him." He tugged Kurt closer to sit on the sofa beside him and relaxed when Kurt squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Naomi noticed the little interplay between the boys but Sarah suddenly burst out laughing. "That is just so cool! I have a gay brother. My friends are gonna be purple with envy, ha!"

Kurt spoke for the first time since greeting Mrs. Puckerman. "I think that's 'green', actually."

Sarah shook her head adamantly. "Nope, if you knew my friends, you'd actually see them turn purple! Green is dumb." She nodded as if that was the end of that and Kurt chuckled, suddenly liking the little terror.

Mrs. Puckerman squeezed the bridge of her nose before surveying the boys before her. "Noah, sweetheart, I'm not angry or _ or _ disgusted or anything. It's just, since you were eleven, you've been chasing girls. And I suspect a few women, too."

She looked at the shocked expression on her son's face and smirked. "What, I'm 40, I'm not blind. You kids always act as if you invented sex."

"MA," her children yelled in stereo and for the first time since she'd walked in on her son humping that pretty boy in his room, she smiled. Really, it was a parent's prerogative to shock – and disgust – their kids once in a while.

"Well, Kurt," she looked at her son's – boyfriend – and smiled softly. "Kurt, do your parents know that you are gay, too?" Although, judging from his outfit, beautifully cared-for skin and gleaming hair, any parent who wasn't totally oblivious, would probably have guessed by now.

Kurt laughed softly and looked at Noah's mom kindly. "It's just my dad and me, and yes, I came out to him a while ago but it wasn't that much of a surprise. I was the only eight-year-old boy I knew who had afternoon tea with their macho father." He chuckled as he remembered teaching his dad how to hold the little 'teacakes' made of play dough.

"My father has been very understanding, very supportive, you know? My mom died when I was really little," and here his soft, musical voice faded a bit but then he rallied, "and it was just the two of us for a long time. He's recently remarried and his wife and her son are okay with it too."

This was a seriously abridged version of things but he didn't feel Mrs. Puckerman was ready for the details of his short but dramatic life in this narrow-minded Ohio 'burg. He nodded once, emphatically, indicating this was all he was saying on the subject for now.

"Mrs. Puckerman, I have had to grow up a bit faster than most teenagers, so my feelings for Noah are deeper than the usual teenage drama," he paused and turned to smile at the anxious boy beside him. "He has been as much of a gentleman with me as he can possibly be. I'm not ashamed of wanting to be with him and I hope you won't be angry with him."

His mature and collected delivery went a long way to calming Puck's mother and she looked at her son with new eyes. She'd never seen that look on his face for any of the faceless girls he used to parade before her and her heart quaked because she knew this went very deep for him.

She cleared her throat because she was getting teary-eyed again but she didn't want to be a weeping mess in front of the kids. "I could never be angry with him, Kurt. I just don't want to see him get hurt – or you, too, for that matter. People can be very unkind and narrow-minded and Lima is a small city with a small-town mentality."

Kurt nodded, a grim look coming into his eyes and darkening them to grey. "Believe me, Mrs. Puckerman, I know whereof you speak." The tone was light but underlain with stone.

"Naomi, please, Kurt. I feel really old every time you call me Mrs. Puckerman," she smiled at the pale-skinned boy that her son was so obviously taken with, it shone out of him. "I think we're going to see a lot of each other, eh?"

She and Kurt shared a little chuckle and Kurt squeezed Noah's hand before leaning his shoulder against the bigger boy's. "You okay, sweetie? Your mom's fine with us."

Once again, before Puck could reply, Sarah butted in. "Hey, if you're going to be my brother-in-law, can you help me pick out something to blow those bitches away?"

"SARAH!" Naomi and Puck yelled at the unrepentant girl who just laughed at them, waiting on Kurt for an answer.

"I think I can manage a few minutes away from Noah; right, sweetie?" The dimple appeared again and this time it was Noah's turn to bump his shoulder.

"Yeah, go-waan, go do your girly stuff, you two. Us grown-ups will go sort out dinner. You like pasta, right, princess?"

Naomi drew in a silent breath, expecting Kurt to react unfavorably, but the slender boy just got up, reached out a hand to help Sarah up off the floor and threw a haughty look at Noah.

"Yes, I do, so go do your oh-so-manly cooking and shout me when it's ready." He turned to Sarah and indicated she should walk ahead of him. "Shall we, my dear?"

The young girl laughed all the way up the stairs, taking them two at a time as Kurt followed sedately, his back straight and head held high. He had no idea that two pairs of dark grey eyes were watching the movement of his lower half in those white jeans, one more lustfully than the other.

"Your Kurt is something special, isn't he?" Naomi Puckerman turned to her son, a devious glint in her eye. There was going to be so much material for some epic teasing, judging by the color that flooded her son's cheeks.

"Aw, come on, ma, I think my head's going to explode," Puck grimaced as he turned from his mischievous parental unit.

"Ah, but which head?"

"MA!"

Kurt could hear Mrs. Puckerman's – no, Naomi's – uproarious laughter but strangely, he couldn't hear a sound from Noah.

GLEE

Dinner at the Puckermans' that night was filled with laughter and Kurt got the obligatory Puck baby stories from his mom. Sarah interspersed everything with her sometimes salty language, making her mom wonder out loud – with a glare at Puck – where she had learned it.

Kurt enjoyed the calorie-laden meal and the joyful atmosphere, feeling like a million dollars. Not only had Noah come out to his family, they actually seemed to like Kurt. He wasn't going to admit to anyone that he had been slightly worried; after all, the Puckermans were Jews who went to temple. He hadn't known if they would be open-minded or, like so many supposedly religious people, turn out to be narrow-minded and judgmental.

Kurt relaxed and sipped at his cool glass of water, watching the little family interact and was happy to see the obvious love and care they had for each other. He knew Mrs. Puckerman's job didn't pay a lot but she seemed to be a generous, open-hearted person who hadn't let her circumstances embitter her. He was also beginning to see beneath another layer to Noah's genuinely deep feelings for his mother and little sister.

As he gazed quietly at Noah, Naomi watched Kurt surreptitiously. The soft dreamy look on Kurt's face broadcast so clearly the feelings he had for her son. She prayed that nothing would ever happen to wipe that look away, as her son was a good boy. He deserved to be loved by a good - 'woman' – she would have said a short while ago. Now, looking at the glow that seemed to emanate from Noah – 'man' was okay, too.

She chuckled at one of Sarah's slightly off-color jokes that she said someone had told her at school, but Naomi suspected she'd found it on the Internet. Kurt laughed as well, putting one hand to his mouth and Naomi delighted in his gentle manners. He was such a contrast to her Noah, it tickled her own slightly off-kilter sense of humor. Noah would definitely have his hands full with this one, both literally and figuratively, if she understood the vibes coming from both boys - and what she'd glimpsed upstairs.

"Well, Naomi, since you and Noah cooked this delicious meal, I think it only fair that Sarah and I clear up and wash," Kurt announced, pinning the young girl with a stern look.

"Oh, man," the girl whined. "Ma, I think I still have homework to finish."

"Uh-huh, you 'think'? Come on, as Kurt said, it's only fair," Naomi reached over and whacked the girl lightly on the forearm. "Git!"

Grumbling only a little, Sarah pushed her chair back, letting it squeak slightly on the parquet flooring. Kurt only smirked and reached over to take Noah's plate and cutlery along with his own. He was pretty domesticated himself, having had to cook for himself and his dad for so many years, so this wasn't a big deal for him.

Puck watched him go and turned to look at his mom, only to find her watching him, a soft smile on her face. "What?"

She only shook her head, took a sip of her water, then said, "Yup, he's definitely a keeper. However," and here she lifted her eyes to look straight at Noah. "No more making out in your room, sonny-Jim."

Puck let his head hit the tabletop gently. "Ma," he groaned.

"At least when I'm here," she finished with a smirk in her voice.

Puck's only response was to groan. It was a bit of an act, though, because his mom was seriously cool. How many moms, walking in on their supposedly straight son making out with another boy, would be teasing said son not two hours later?

In the kitchen, Kurt had overheard the conversation between mother and son and smiled.

Sarah, busily chatting away as she dried while Kurt washed, knew that Kurt was only half paying attention to her.

"So, what do two boys do together, anyway?"

"SARAH!" Puck and his mom's yells came from the dining room, startling Kurt almost into dropping a dish.

"What?! I'm twelve, not dumb! I watch TV, you know!" She yelled back even while grinning at a shocked Kurt.

Puck came into the kitchen, sliding up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms about the slender boy's waist. "Leave Kurt alone, you little savage. I don't want him to get the wrong impression of us."

"Yeah, right, he knows you, doesn't he?" She dodged a swat from Puck and, sticking out her tongue, skipped out of the kitchen.

"Hey, you're not finished; get back here," Puck called out after her. She only laughed and continued on her way.

"You can help Kurt, in between stealing little smooches," her voice floated back to them as she headed up the stairs.

Puck just shook his head, looking at Kurt apologetically. Kurt just leaned back against him while rinsing the last dish.

"I don't mind her at all. I think she's an original; says what she means and that's okay, you know?" He tilted his head to give Noah access to his neck. Really, did the boy have vampire traits?

Noah only hummed; then he took the dish Kurt had been rinsing, placed it on the drain board and turned the slimmer boy around.

Kurt only had time to take a breath before Noah's lips descended on his. He moaned, loving the feel of the larger boy's lips massaging his. He raised his arms, wrapping them around Noah's shoulders and leaned into him. Large hands slid to Kurt's ass, kneading him through the cotton of his jeans and he moaned, pushing into Noah's body.

The two boys lost themselves in each other, lips and hands wandering over beloved skin but when Kurt felt Noah's arousal pushing against him, he gasped and drew back.

"Mmmm, we can't do this, sweetie, your mom's in the next room." Kurt placed one final kiss on Noah's pout and then smiled. Coupled with the puppy dog eyes, Noah was really a tempting sight but Kurt had been embarrassed earlier when Naomi had walked in on their heavy petting session and he did not want a repeat.

He pushed Noah away gently and smiled up at the tanned teen. "Come, I have to leave about now, anyway. Will you walk me to the car?"

Noah didn't say anything, just leaned in for one last nibble at Kurt's pink and swollen lips, adjusted his hard on, and stepped back. "Yeah, I'll walk you out."

Grasping Kurt's hand, he headed into the living room to his mom who had turned on one of her nighttime dramas. Naomi looked up at the boys and smiled.

"Leaving now, Kurt?" At his nod and shy smile, she got up and hugged the slender boy. "It was very nice to meet you, my dear." She raised up on tiptoes and whispered into Kurt's ear, "I'm glad it's you."

As they parted, Kurt looked at her puzzled, but she just smiled. "I'll see you soon, yes?"

Puck watched his mother hugging his boy and smiled widely. "Oh, yes, we'll be hanging out together a lot, right, princess?"

Kurt took up his messenger bag, slung the strap over his head to hang diagonally across his body and smirked at Puck.

"Oh, that depends," he said with one eyebrow raised and his chin tilted up. He watched as two pairs of grey eyes widened, Puck's mouth falling open slightly.

"On what?"

Kurt looked over at Naomi briefly then turned back to smile serenely at Puck.

"On whether you behave yourself." He giggled at the relieved look on both their faces then grabbed Puck's hand pulling him to the door with him. "'Bye, Naomi, it was great meeting you, too. Please tell Sarah I said goodnight."

She waved as they headed out the door. If she knew her son, he would be spending at least ten minutes outside, getting in a couple of goodnight kisses.

At the curb, Puck pushed Kurt up against the passenger door of his Navigator and plundered Kurt's sweet mouth. Both boys groaned as their simmering arousal flared again. Puck himself had been half hard since their aborted make-out session and he panted as he pulled his lips away.

"You're are so fucking sexy, Hummel. Please, it has to be soon."

Kurt gasped, his head going back against the glass of the window, his lower body writhing against Noah's. Really, he was so on the same wavelength with the boy humping him. They had to decide soon because he was finding it harder and harder (hah!) to call a halt to their necking.

"Ohhh, Noah, I want it too, baby," his husky answer showing how far gone he was in what they were doing, and in public, too!

"I think my mom has a double shift this Friday," Noah paused to lick a long, wet stripe up Kurt's neck, enjoying the shudder that rippled through the smaller boy. "Come over about seven, okay?"

"But what about Sarah," Kurt moaned, rubbing his crotch against Noah's thigh that had insinuated itself between Kurt's legs.

"She'll be spending the weekend with one of her little friends." Noah gripped Kurt's ass, pulling him forward then attacking his neck again.

"Okay, Friday it is then. I hope you have stuff," Kurt gritted out as they rubbed against each other.

"Oh, I'll definitely get stuff," Noah whispered before planting one final kiss on Kurt's succulent lips before pulling back.

Kurt cleared his throat, straightened his sweater and smiled up at his boyfriend, Noah Puckerman.

"So, see you in school tomorrow?" Kurt said softly, his skin gleaming in the moonlight.

"See you tomorrow, princess, and sweet dreams." Noah gave Kurt's cheek one last caress and stepped back, allowing his boyfriend to walk around the car to the driver's side.

He stepped back onto the curb as he watched Kurt drive off and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. He needed things to subside a bit before he could go back inside to his mom's eagle eyes.

He knew he had it bad for Kurt, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel scared. He felt invincible; his mom and Sarah knew and, best of all, they seemed to genuinely like Kurt.

Noah moved back up the walkway, thinking about his life, his family, his boyfriend and his future. He went inside, smiled at his mom and hugged her and then went upstairs, still smiling as he threw himself on the bed.

For the first in a very long time, probably from before his dad walked out on them, Noah had a good reason to look forward to the next day, and the next and then it would be Friday. He folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He would make everything perfect for Kurt because Kurt deserved it. He closed his eyes and continued to smile.

Kurt was perfect.

TBC


	6. A funny thing happened... in the locker room

A funny thing happened… in the locker room

Noah Puckerman was in the lousiest mood ever. He slammed his locker door, took up his duffel bag and then headed out the door. He was the last to leave and as the cool outdoor air hit his bruised cheek he hissed. The pain also served to remind him of the incident he hoped would never get back to Kurt.

Nearly an hour before, the football team had finished up practice. They had hung around to listen to Coach Beiste harangue them on their poor memory of formations and after verbally kicking their asses, she had finally dismissed them to the locker room and their much-needed showers.

Puck had been carrying up the rear as he took off his helmet, his mind already turning to thoughts of Friday when he and Kurt would take their relationship to the next level. This was a step he felt was long overdue but his virginal yet undeniably lusty boyfriend had wanted to take things slowly.

Puck grinned to himself as he sluiced away some of the sweat that had gathered under his helmet with the side of his hand. He didn't notice another football player angling towards him until the guy's shoulder pad was almost bumping his. He looked over into Sam Evans' sparkling blue eyes and smirked. He hadn't forgotten how shocked the kid had looked when he realized that Puck and his crush, Kurt Hummel, were an item.

"Hey, Trouty, how's it hanging?" He quirked an eyebrow at the earnest, puppy-like expression on the blond athlete's face.

"Uhhm, ever since I found out about you guys _ y'know _ you and Kurt, I can't help wondering…" he trailed off as a nervous expression slid onto his face. Puck waited for him to continue as they entered the locker room.

The members of the team were in various stages of undress and some had even gotten under the hot spray of the shower heads, throwing jokes and insults back and forth as usual. Puck placed his helmet on one of the benches and sat. He leaned forward to undo his cleats and looked up at Sam, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, there's this image in my head that I can't get rid of. I just want to know … what it's like with him." He sat on the bench and started to undo his own shoes but paused at the strange sound that Puck just made.

Puck, unwilling to believe what he had just heard, had muttered a choked, "Huh?"

Sam looked up at the larger boy and shrugged lightly. "No disrespect, dude, it's just that every time I look at his mouth, I imagine all sorts of things and…"

Before he could finish that sentence, Puck, letting out a roar, jumped up and lunged at the startled blond. He fell on Sam who had looked up at him in shock and when Puck's momentum carried them over the bench on which he was still sitting, he got one forearm braced against Puck's enraged face.

The other footballers gave them a wide berth; fights and scuffles were nothing new in the locker rooms at McKinley High. In fact, most people seemed to think it was a rite of passage to come home with a bloody nose from football or hockey practice. Indeed, some of their dads seemed to think this was the norm. The male of the species was naturally aggressive and the teenage variety was even more susceptible to their hormonal surges.

The gathered boys yelled and cheered as Puck and Sam pummeled each other. The struggling combatants fought in silence until Coach Beiste made her presence known as she waded into the brawl.

"HEY, hey! Goddamit, I can't leave you scum suckers for one minute without you beating on each other. I have a mind to suspend both of you from our next game. NOW, what the hell is this about?"

She held both boys by the scruff of their necks and demanded an explanation, giving them both a shake every two words. She was huge and easily handled the two boys as if they were squalling toddlers. Noticing that only a few of the other footballers had returned to their showers and a couple of unwise rubberneckers were still staring at Puck and Sam, she turned her fierce gaze on them, too.

"You ladies go back to your blasted showers NOW!"

She turned back to the two culprits but Puck shrugged out of her hold and glared at Sam who glared right back. As he wiped the blood from his cheek, Puck looked at Coach Beiste, a defiant expression adding to the murderous gleam in his eye.

"It seems Trouty-Mouth here doesn't know when to keep his over-large trap shut and I thought I would shut it for him." Puck made to lunge at Sam again but the coach's arm barred his forward movement.

"Hey, now, stop that! Look, I don't care who pulled whose pigtails, keep it out of my locker room. That's if you both want to start in the next game!" With one last glare at the young idiots, she turned and marched to her office, muttering and shaking her head the whole way.

When they were certain she was out of earshot, Puck turned to Sam, a warning glare in his own eyes. "If you want to keep that pretty face of yours pretty, don't ever say anything to me or him about anything. Get it?"

Sam dabbed at a cut on his lip, looked at the blood and then glanced back up at the still-enraged Puckerman. He shrugged, moved back to the bench and sat again. "Yeah, I got it, but you know, my mom's folks have this saying: if you slip, you slide."

Puck scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam looked up at Puck with his own warning glare. "If you make one wrong move, if you hurt him or disappoint him, I don't care how badass you are… you lose."

He turned his back to Puck and continued untying his shoes. He felt Puck move away and breathed a sigh of relief. Sam hadn't thought Puck would go ballistic from his question but thinking back, he should have known it probably wasn't a good thing to ask the volatile senior.

He sighed as he stood to take off the rest of his uniform, his eyes wandering over to the tanned football player who held the attention of Sam's unrequited crush. The thought of the rougher boy getting the chance to touch and taste Kurt, to be the recipient of Kurt's smiles and kisses and moans made Sam hurt as he hadn't hurt before. He wasn't planning to be a creeper, to hang around waiting for Puck to slip up. He just felt that, having once missed his opportunity with Kurt, he wasn't going to let another one slip through his fingers if he was lucky enough to get the chance again.

Puck, finally disrobed and headed into one of the shower stalls, could feel Sam's occasional brooding glance and could almost be certain what was going through the blond's head. Hell, he would probably be thinking the same stuff, if their situations had been reversed. Still, the dumb kid should have known better than to approach Puck with that shit. While he may have indulged in the usual locker room slacker talk and done his fair share of kissing and telling, Sam should have known that things would be different this time. If he felt even half of what Puck felt for Kurt, he could never disclose what it was like to make love with Kurt, not in a million years.

The boys finished their ablutions without any further talk and as Puck took his time showering and dressing, he ended up being the last person out of the locker room. He headed towards his truck with his head down, still brooding on the recent spat; it wasn't really much of a fight because they hadn't really been serious about beating the shit out of each other. He shook his head again as he wondered how he was going to explain his bruised cheek to his mom and Kurt. For some reason, he hated lying to them but there was no way he could tell the truth.

When he got into the truck, he gazed back at the school building, thinking back over the last few weeks since the start of school. He would never have thought he would find himself fighting over Kurt. Last semester, before summer break, Kurt had been just a skinny singer given to wearing outrageous clothes that were often way too tight. He smiled in reminiscence; it had been fun sometimes to see the pale boy shudder when the slushies would hit his face. In glee club, Kurt would rant about the wanton destruction of his beloved designer outfits. It was almost as if he was more outraged about his clothes (and his dry cleaning bill) than the freezing cold liquids that had dripped down his face onto his ensembles.

As he started the truck's engine, Puck chuckled to himself. Kurt was such a diva, they all knew that, but now Puck was privy to how Kurt smelled and tasted; he alone knew how he writhed and gasped when Puck touched him just so. He would never tire of the way his lips looked after Puck had spent innumerable minutes licking, nibbling and sucking on them. He loved the look in those sea-green eyes when Puck hovered over him, just before their lips met, and he loved the feel of the strong, slender legs that wrapped around him when he pressed their hips together.

Puck drew a deep breath and tried to calm himself; driving with a hard on was a bad, bad idea! He turned on the headlights as he turned onto the access road leading from the school and wondered if he could sneak into Kurt's bedroom window later for a "little bump and grind". After all, Puck smirked, it was Kurt's fault that he was now all hot and bothered.

GLEE

Kurt spun around from his dressing table at the sound of the scratches against his window pane. He relaxed as he saw Puck's head then shoulders appear as the athlete slipped through and landed on his carpet.

"Noah Puckerman, you'll be the death of me!" Kurt smiled broadly as he looked at his boyfriend, admiring the way the letterman jacket emphasized the boy's build. He particularly appreciated the slightly predatory gleam in Puck's eyes as he advanced on him. Kurt braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"Hi, Princess, keeping it warm for me?" He smiled at Kurt's gasp of faux outrage and reached for the slender youth. Kurt came unresistingly into his arms and he sighed as their lips met. Kissing Kurt was becoming a bit of an obsession, he realized, but he didn't give a rat's ass about that. As long as Kurt was just as obsessed with kissing him back, he was good to go.

Kurt moaned softly as Puck parted his lips and slipped inside. His arms tightened around the older boy's neck and their hips rocked against each other. He felt Puck's hands slide down his back to his buttocks and Kurt giggled at the tightening grasp. Kurt sighed as he pulled back, placing tiny kisses to the side of Puck's lips, finally opening his eyes.

"Noah, ohmygod, what happened to your face?"

Puck stared down at Kurt, taking in the O-shaped eyes and pink lips. He leaned in again for more kisses but Kurt only leaned back, placing his palms flat against the muscular boy's chest. "No, answer me, did this happen at football practice?"

Puck was glad that he hadn't had to lie to Kurt so he just nodded. "Mm-hmm, we got a little rough, you know how it is."

His answer was so glib that Kurt eyed him suspiciously. However, before he could voice his doubts, Puck was kissing and nibbling on his neck and, damn! Kurt could never think clearly when Noah was being so sweet and sexy. Another breathy little moan escaped him and he stroked the back of his boyfriend's head, giving himself up to the sensations coursing through his body.

Kurt hadn't ever thought he'd be this interested in sex, ever. When all his girlfriends and the jocks in glee club had gone on and on about what it was like to make out, he had been more interested in romance. He had fantasized about his first time, how perfect it would be; straight out of one of his late mother's many romance novels. Now, Noah only had to look at him, or he only had to catch a glimpse of the boy's impressive biceps or abs, and all sorts of naughty thoughts would race through his mind and head to points south.

Oh, Gaga, Noah was so hot and sexy, and he felt very proud of himself for having caught his interest. Not only that, but if his intuition was spot on, he knew that Noah felt more for him than just another hook-up. _Mmmmm, yes,_ he sighed, _Noah is definitely falling for me; just as I think I'm falling for him._

The boys shuffled over to Kurt's bed and as Puck had his back to it, he was underneath Kurt when they fell over. Not that either of them minded, oh no! As he landed, Puck made sure to keep a firm grip on Kurt's butt and as the smaller boy settled on top of him, he stroked his hands up and down his back. Kurt sighed and wriggled to get more comfortable as they continued devouring each other's mouth.

Giving one last nip to Puck's bottom lip, pulling it slightly away before releasing it, Kurt sighed. "I really don't know if I can wait for Friday," he said, his voice languid and about an octave lower than usual. Puck felt himself twitch in his sweats. Kurt was so unknowingly sexy, he probably had no idea how much Puck was struggling not to just throw him down onto the bed and do the deed right there!

He groaned and banged his head back onto the mattress. "Please, please don't say stuff like that!" When Kurt looked at him in surprise, he chuckled. "Are you really gonna tell me you don't know I'm ready to blow?"

If Kurt hadn't been flushed already from their make out session, Noah's strained words would have done the job. Kurt realized then that the hard ridge of the bigger boy's arousal fell below the vee of his legs while his own was nudging into Noah's stomach. He smiled ruefully, leaning back down to press a light, apologetic kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

Kurt's face glowed and his eyes lit up even more. "Sorry, baby, I was so caught up in what I was feeling," and sighed happily when Puck kissed away his prettily delivered apology. He batted his lashes for good measure. "Forgive me?"

He giggled when Puck rolled them over and he found himself flat on his back, an aroused and amused jock looking down at him with hunger in his eyes. He couldn't hold back the groan as Puck's mouth covered his again, the agile tongue slipping and sliding so that Kurt felt his eyes would roll back in his head. Shades of McQueen, but Puck made him feel hot and hungry; he made him feel as if he was too big for his skin and that he would burst if he didn't touch him THERE!

With a feeling of relief Kurt realized that one of Puck's hands was moving across his hip towards the very place where all his thoughts were centered. Kurt's hips lunged up to make Puck's hand move faster, closer to his erection and he blushed deeper as a wanton moan escaped him.

"Yes, oh, yes, touch me, Noah, oh please!" The sound of Kurt begging him so desperately in his beautiful, breathy voice made Puck feel ten feet tall. He slid his hand to the waistband of Kurt's sleep pants and hesitated, unsure if he should go that far. The decision was taken from him when Kurt's own hand joined his and they dragged the sleep pants down far enough for his erection to spring free.

Puck groaned as he looked down at the hot, hard leaking organ he was now grasping. Wouldn't you know, it was just as pretty as the rest of his writhing lover. The hot, silky skin was a soft pink color and the leaking head was plump and rosy. Puck planted another hungry kiss on Kurt's pouting lips and then slid down his body, his destination sure.

He took a moment to admire his prize and, as if he just couldn't wait anymore, he plunged his lips down over the straining organ. He had never had another boy's dick in his mouth but he sucked Kurt as if it was the only thing he wanted to do right now. Kurt's muffled shout made him smirk, proud of himself for pushing Kurt to another level. He looked up without losing any suction and noticed that Kurt was biting on his fist; he almost felt sorry for the boy's poor abused hand because it was going to hurt when he came down from his high.

Puck placed one forearm across Kurt's lunging hips to keep from being choked; really, the boy was way stronger than he looked, Puck thought. He himself was getting off on the noises, the feel and taste of giving his first blowjob and if he wasn't careful, he would come in his own sweat pants without even having touched himself. He hummed and sighed as he licked and sucked Kurt, and suddenly the thought came unbidden: _I love him._

Puck groaned at the epiphany and, for Kurt, that was it. He came with a shout, pouring his bittersweet come down Puck's greedy throat as tears sprang to his eyes and trickled down his flushed cheeks. Puck grabbed his own dick and started coming after just a couple of frantic pulls. He licked and sucked Kurt's softening dick until, with a wince, Kurt pushed his head away gently. Puck panted and moaned softly as his cock spasmed, then laid his head against Kurt's trembling thigh.

Silence but for the soft susurration of their breaths reigned in the basement suite as the boys caught their breath. Finally, Puck got to his feet and laid down beside Kurt, rubbing one hand in soft circles on the slimmer boy's stomach. Kurt had a blissful look on his face and the color was fading slowly; Puck loved Kurt's porcelain complexion but found it a turn on when he put that rosy color there.

Kurt rubbed Puck's hand as he turned to look at the bigger boy, a soft smile on his serene face. "I love you, you know."

Puck, the badass, would go to his grave before he admitted that tears came to his eyes at Kurt's declaration. He cleared his throat as he stared into his lover's glowing eyes. "Pffft, it's only fair. I love you, too, you know."

Kurt burst out laughing and sat up only to lean over and plant a hard kiss on Puck's smirking lips. When they had stopped chuckling and kissing, Kurt leaned away to look seriously at Puck. "When did you know you loved me? I mean, I kinda knew I was falling for you but it suddenly hit me just now."

Puck's hand came up to card through Kurt's thick, disheveled hair, a smoldering look creeping back into his eyes. "Yeah, I'd been thinking about it for a couple of days but, yeah, just now it hit me, too, and I had to say it."

A moist sheen made Kurt's eyes gleam and he slipped back down to lay his head on Puck's chest. They laid there quietly for a while, both wondering how their life would change, or if it would change. This was a first for both of them; Puck because he had never been in love before, not even with Quinn, and Kurt, because he had never had a boyfriend before. Yes, he had had a huge crush on Finn, which he was still mortified about, and there had been a slight frisson of something when he had cornered Sam in the shower to talk about a possible duet.

Neither of them had experienced anything this intense before and, truth be told, it was a little bit scary. Regardless, Kurt for one was going to enjoy every aspect of this relationship with his unorthodox boyfriend. Not to mention, his bagging the McKinley badass as a first was a major coup. He couldn't wait to dish with his girls!

Puck, though, wondered what acknowledging Kurt as his official boyfriend would do for his cred. After all, he was the original 'Mr. Love 'Em and Leave 'Em'. Even when he had been wooing schoolgirls and seducing bored housewives, his heart had never been engaged, only his 'nads. He smiled widely now because, seriously, Kurt Hummel was hot enough to flip him, a confirmed p***y pirate. Hah, take that, Sam Evans!

The boys' gloating was cut short, however, as a tiny beep-beep came from Kurt's desk and he eased up off of Puck's chest, wondering idly who was texting him. He reached for the phone, touched the text icon and then smiled at the name that appeared. He scanned the message quickly, and then his fingers flew over the keypad.

/Slammer:U busy, Porcelain?/

Kurt replied: Slammer, really? Thought you'd use Hamhock.

/Slammer: OK, I'll be Hamhock. Wassup?/

Porcelain: Hanging with my guy.

/Hamhock: Ur guy? I didn't know. Later./

Porcelain: What? Wait!

/ … /

Porcelain: Dave, what the hell?

/ … /

Kurt huffed in annoyance and threw the phone down on his desk. He plopped down beside Puck, crossed his legs Indian-style and planted his chin on his palm. Puck stroked his leg, not understanding the mood change, and waited for Kurt to speak.

"That was Dave. Urrrh, I don't get him sometimes!" He stuck out his lower lip in a pout that Puck found himself admiring. As the words registered, however, Puck frowned and asked, "Dave? Which Dave was that?"

Kurt glanced down at him, a slight apprehension sneaking onto his face. "Uh, I gave David Karofsky my number, just in case…"

"What the hell?" Puck leaped up from the bed and glared at his boyfriend, uncaring of the wet spot on the front of his sweat pants. "You text buddies now?"

"Noah, you are beginning to sound ridiculous. Or is it jealous?" He quirked one well-groomed eyebrow at the angry boy in front of him. "Are we having our first fight?"

Puck tried not to look at that devious dimple that always derailed his thoughts and then sighed in defeat. "I just don't want you to get close to him. That douchebag would probably suck you in with all this 'I'm so sorry' stuff, then try to get in your pants!"

Kurt choked on a surprised laugh, staring at Puck as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Noah, sweetie, just because you're hot for my form, it doesn't mean that everybody is suddenly panting after me!" He laughed at the look on his boyfriend's face. Really, he was just too cute, not that he'd ever call him that to his face.

"Look, Kurt, it's sweet that you're so innocent; God knows it's a big turn on for me, but you've got to wake up sometime," Puck sighed as he moved to sit again on the bed. "I know how guys think… aht!" He raised his hand to forestall Kurt's no doubt indignant response to the 'guys' part of his statement.

Taking Kurt's small, soft hands in his, he leaned forward to nibble on his boy's pouting pink lips. He got sidetracked from what he was going to say when Kurt leaned into the kiss and parted his lips to breathe Kurt in. With obvious effort, Puck leaned back after one last swipe at that tempting mouth.

"Babe, you're going to kill me, I want you so bad." He caressed Kurt's face and watched the slender boy lean into his touch. "Kurt, I'm the more experienced one in this. Please, believe me, Dave Karofsky wants you like I want you; heck, like 'Trouty-Mouth' wants you!"

Kurt yanked his face away from Puck and leaned back on his hands to put more distance between them. "Noah, listen to yourself! Sam isn't attracted to me, not really. He maybe is just a tad flirtatious but he's just being nice; and he likes me because I was nice to him when he first came to McKinley."

Kurt's pleading eyes begged Puck to understand him. Puck, however, knew that Kurt was wrong. He knew how stubborn the young countertenor was, though, and that just meant he would have to prove that what he had said was true.

"Okay, tell you what, we'll make a bet."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously. "A bet? What kind of bet; are you crazy, Noah?"

Puck chuckled reassuringly, lifting Kurt's chin and stealing a kiss while the boy looked at him with narrowed eyes. Leaning back, he smirked and answered, "Crazy like a fox, baby," he leered. "I just want to prove you wrong so, tomorrow at school, you'll 'come on' to Sam and see what happens."

Kurt gasped and looked at Puck as if he was stark raving mad. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he asked with a sly smile, "And what about David?" His purring voice had dipped to that particular octave he knew got Puck hot and bothered. He smiled inwardly as he saw the older boy take a deep breath, his pupils dilating.

"What? Uhh…" Puck shuddered and then swallowed. "Ah, no, you don't have to prove anything with Karofsky. I don't trust that douchebag farther than I could kick him."

Kurt's merry laugh tinkled through the room and he flopped onto the bed as he kicked his long legs up in the air. Puck rubbed his crotch as the stirring there indicated that he was more than ready for round two. As if he could read his mind, or maybe he just knew him so well by now, Kurt glanced casually at Puck's crotch while still laughing at him.

"Noah," the sultry voice drew his attention back to Kurt's smiling face. "It wouldn't be fair to 'come on' to Sam and not to Dave, would it? You specifically said Dave wanted in my pants as well as Sam. Well, Dave has to be part of this too, okay?"

Puck didn't answer as he was busy mentally kicking himself up and down the proverbial street. What had gotten into him to say such a damn fool thing, anyway? However, the Puckster had never backed down from a challenge before and he wasn't about to start now.

"Okay, ground rules. You are just to flirt; no touching and definitely no lip action, got it? And yes, you can include Karofsky. So help me, though, if he so much as lifts a finger, I'll be all over him!"

Kurt sighed and stared up at the ceiling of his room. Life with Noah Puckerman was never going to be boring, of that he was very certain. What he wasn't certain about was if his sanity could handle it. He smiled as he turned his head back to his worried-looking lover. 'I really think I love this nutjob, Gaga help me!'

Puck snuggled up to Kurt and once again rubbed his hand on the younger boy's stomach. He knew he would have his hands full with his beautiful diva but he prayed to his God that he wouldn't come up with anymore dumb ideas because, seriously, he knew Kurt had other options besides him. He just hoped that Kurt would feel that what they had would be worth it.

TBC


	7. A funny thing happened... at the Evanses'

A funny thing happened… at the Evanses'

.

There was something about Kurt Hummel that drew the eye. Sam watched as the slender boy laughed and chatted in the cafeteria with his friends, Miss Chocolate Thunder, Mercedes Jones, whom Sam had been interested in once, and the shy Asian Goth girl, Tina. The trio seemed oblivious to the other Glee club members arranged around them at their table and their happy laughter drew the attention of several of the other students.

Sam knew he probably shouldn't be watching Kurt so closely but he just couldn't help it. Today, the slender brunet was wearing one of Sam's favorite colors – purple. He thought Kurt looked delicious in jewel-toned colors and figured maybe it was because his skin was so fair. He didn't really know, as he wasn't particularly artistic or anything; he just knew that when Kurt wore colors like that, rather than the pale ones or stripes or something, he couldn't keep his eyes off him.

As he was about to lift a juice box to his lips, someone bumped his shoulder hard and he scowled and looked up into the annoyed eyes of Kurt's 'boyfriend'. Sam stared back at Puck defiantly, daring him to make a scene but Puck just sneered and then leaned back, his lips lifting in a satisfied smirk as if to say: Do your best!

That was a challenge if ever there was one and Sam was not about to back down. He looked at Puck seriously, finished his juice box and then got up from the jock's table. He continued staring at Puck who, belatedly realizing that Sam was planning to go over to talk to Kurt, quickly got to his own feet.

The two jocks, one dark and one fair, moved across the cafeteria towards the table full of chattering gleeks. Mercedes, who was facing the advancing football players, muttered, "Uh-oh" beneath her breath, but Kurt heard anyway. Lifting a well-groomed eyebrow at her, he turned to see what had caught her attention. He sighed as he watched the two boys move purposefully towards him.

Sam sped up ever so slightly and managed to slip into a small space beside Kurt who looked at him questioningly. He liked Sam and thought he was attractive enough but he wasn't interested in him. He still didn't believe Puck that Sam wanted to get into his pants but they had a bet and he was going to see it through, if only to teach Puck a lesson.

Puck stood behind Kurt and folded his arms, waiting to hear what Sam had to say to his 'boy', knowing full well that Sam planned to ask Kurt out. He knew he was scowling but couldn't care less. He didn't really want to go through with the bet but he needed to teach Kurt a lesson and if it meant suffering through some dipshit coming onto his boyfriend, so be it.

"Uhh, hey, Kurt, what's up?" Sam winced at how lame he sounded but powered through it. "Er, could I talk to you for a minute? Please?"

Kurt glanced up over his shoulder at Puck who was looming over him and smirked before turning back to Sam. "Hi, Sam, what's this about?"

Sam's eyes shifted quickly up at Puck and then back at Kurt and he braced himself. He knew the others at the table were noticing their little tableau, probably alerted by the fact that Mercedes and Puck seemed to be glowering at him. Tina looked a little nervous because she was scared of Puck but the others just watched interestedly.

"I have a project to work on in French and I heard you were really good. Actually, the teacher suggested you might help if I asked nicely." He brought out his most charming smile and stared intently at Kurt. Most girls he did that with always seemed to melt and he was praying that Kurt wouldn't be too different. He really, really liked Kurt and as he stared at the delicate features of Kurt's face, he couldn't help wondering what it was like to kiss those softly curved, pink lips. Wait, was he wearing gloss? He didn't put it past the fashionista and anyway, he actually liked the taste of strawberry lip gloss.

Kurt preened a bit at the thought that the French teacher had acknowledged his superiority when it came to the language which he absolutely loved, and smiled sweetly at the blond jock. His voice was unintentionally breathy as he said, "Oui, quel est le projet?"

Kurt jumped slightly as Noah's growl coincided with the sound of someone choking and someone else gasping. Sam stared dazedly at Kurt's lips as they formed the words and was completely oblivious to the reactions of the others around him. He knew that Kurt had asked him what the project was about but, damn! That sounded a heck of a lot sexier coming from Kurt than from their old French teacher!

Kurt could feel the heat radiating off of Noah who had moved a step closer behind him but he ignored it to glance at the other glee club members enquiringly. He'd only asked Sam about his project and couldn't understand the varied reactions the question had received. Mercedes was staring at him with her mouth slightly open and – was Rachel blushing? Seriously, what was wrong with these people?

He decided to ignore the others and turned back to Sam with his eyebrow raised. "Well, meet me in the Library in ten. I need to go repair the ravages of eating in this place."

Swinging the strap of his bag onto his shoulder, he strode away out of the cafeteria. Sometimes his friends were so weird but what else could you expect from a club full of misfits and rejects, of which he was a dues paying member, he smirked to himself.

Unbeknownst to the young diva, several pairs of eyes watched his departure with varying degrees of interest, curiosity and/or lust. As he disappeared from view, Sam and Puck returned to murdering each other with their eyes. The other kids turned to watch the two boys square off against each other, ready to intervene if it looked as if it would turn physical. Puck, however, backed off with a sneer and growled at Sam, "You don't stand a chance against the Puckzilla."

Sam chuckled darkly but replied seriously, "I don't know what you're talking about; it's just a project."

Puck, flexing his impressive 'guns', lowered his head but still managed to stare menacingly at the blond boy. "Yeah? Good." Then he turned away from the spectators of their little drama and left the cafeteria as well. He headed for the boys' lavatory, wanting to catch Kurt before he left. He was in luck, because Kurt was just putting the final spritz to his hair as Puck walked in.

"What the hell was that back there?" Puck advanced on the slimmer youth, grabbing his arm and spinning him towards him. Kurt's face wore a look of surprise that quickly morphed into understanding. He relaxed and smiled at Puck; he moved so that their bodies pressed together.

"Noah, are you jealous again?" He stared at Puck, waiting determinedly for the sulking boy to answer him. When Puck only looked down at where their bodies were touching, Kurt slipped his fingers beneath his chin and lifted his face so he could stare into the dark eyes.

"Sweetie, you know nothing's going to happen. Why don't you admit you're wrong about Sam and call off this silly bet, hmmm?" Puck glared at him, still without speaking, and suddenly leaned down to press his lips roughly to Kurt's.

Within seconds, Kurt had gentled the kiss. He parted his lips, inviting Puck into the warm, moist depths. Puck groaned; he had come to really love kissing Kurt, allowing the outside world to fade as he sucked on Kurt's tongue, eliciting a soft moan from the young singer. Kurt's hands slid up Puck's chest and then joined behind his neck. He hummed softly into the kiss and when Puck's hands gripped his hips to pull him closer, he sighed regretfully and pulled away.

He spoke as he placed tiny little nipping kiss on Puck's chin and jawline. "Baby, you know we're good, right? I don't want anyone but you…" he kissed Puck pleadingly one final time. Puck lifted his head, staring at Kurt's soft, damp lips and finally answered him.

"You're so fucking sexy and you don't even know it." His voice was kinda gravelly and Kurt found himself being turned on by Puck's intensity. Puck could see his pupils dilating and groaned as he crushed Kurt to him and devoured his mouth again. He slid his hands down and around to cup Kurt's ass, lifting the slimmer boy up against his erection, and ground into him. Kurt gasped and threw his head back, whereupon Puck proceeded to suck a hickey into Kurt's pale, smooth neck.

They slowly pulled away from each other, panting and aroused, and stared at each other for long moments until the first warning bell startled them. Kurt turned back to the mirror and smoothed back the front of his hair with one shaking hand while leaning against the face basin. Puck stared at him as he adjusted the front of his jeans, marveling at the delicious rosy color on Kurt's face.

"You know I can't wait for Friday, right? I wish we could do it right here, right now." Puck stared, horny and frustrated, at Kurt who was trying desperately to cool down.

"I know, I know, me too. I feel as if I'm going to combust, but we have to wait." Kurt ran cool water over his wrists, having read somewhere that that would bring his temperature down, and smiled up at Puck's reflection in the mirror. "I'm glad dad and Carole decided on Friday being their date night."

"Yeah, no matter what happens with this stupid bet, I'll be there, hot and hard and ready for you," Puck smirked, his equilibrium returning as his blood settled. "Oh, and I'll be bringing the stuff, so don't you worry. We'll be safe." He slapped Kurt on his pert behind, winked at the startled boy's reflection, and sauntered out of the restroom. Kurt just smirked back and shook his head. Noah 'Badass' Puckerman was going down!

Sam waited nervously in the Library, wondering if Puck had convinced Kurt not to come. He had a notebook on the table before him and was tapping it fitfully with his pen. He had come up with the idea of the French project to give him a legitimate reason to spend time with Kurt. It was not that he was intimidated by Puckerman, it was just in case Kurt got suspicious about all the time he planned for them to spend together.

He looked up, relieved when, having glanced at the door for like the fiftieth time, he finally saw Kurt striding towards him with that runway walk of his. Sam smiled as he watched Kurt coming towards him. The singer was only 5'10" tall to his own six feet, and he was very slender but he filled out those skinny jeans in a way that sometimes made it difficult for Sam to lift his eyes above the boy's waist. It really should be against the law to wear jeans that tight, he thought, though he surely did appreciate the view!

"Hey, Kurt, I thought you'd changed your mind." He continued to smile up at the other boy but suddenly, he realized that Kurt's lips looked a little redder than before in the cafeteria. "Hmmm, are you wearing lip gloss?"

"No," Kurt eyed him suspiciously. "Only a honey-based lip balm. Why?" He placed his stylish messenger bag on the table and pulled out a chair to sit. Sometimes Sam said the strangest things.

"It's just that your lips look a little redder than before, when we were at lunch. I was just curious, that's all." Sam grinned at Kurt, hoping Kurt wouldn't ask him why he'd been staring at his lips at all.

Kurt abruptly realized that his lips were probably showing the effects of his and Noah's little interlude and blushed. He busied himself with pulling Sam's notebook towards him and decided to change the subject. Sam, noticing the blush, realized immediately what must have taken place when Puck had gone after Kurt, and blushed himself.

He cleared his throat and decided to break the awkward little silence that had sprung up. "Well, uh, Mr. Trent said we could do this project for extra credit and told me that you probably wouldn't mind helping with it."

For the next ten minutes, the two boys discussed the French Revolution and its impact on the United States and, after working out an outline, made plans to meet up later at Sam's house to start the research. When the final bell rang for them to head to their next classes, Kurt found himself feeling a little shy when Sam thanked him profusely for deciding to help.

Sam waited patiently for Kurt to gather up his bag and straighten his clothing, an action he realized was a reflex for the clothes-conscious teen, and they headed out. Just inside the door, though, Sam stopped Kurt with a hand on his arm.

"Uhmm, just how serious are you guys? You and Puckerman?" He stared down into Kurt's beautiful eyes, insanely glad that Kurt was a little shorter than him. He knew he was on dangerous ground because the more time he spent with Kurt, the less worried he was that Puckerman would beat him to a pulp. If, however, Kurt was definitely in love with the guy, he would probably just have to back off.

Kurt blushed again as he thought of what he and Noah planned to do that weekend and he shrugged off Sam's hand. "Sam Evans, you're awfully nosy," he said playfully, stepping through the Library door, and with a flick of his fingers he left the jock standing there.

Sam's eyes followed his progress down the hall, watching his swaying hips and wishing he would get lucky later. He didn't want to move too fast and make Kurt angry; but if he got even one kiss, he'd be happy for now. He flipped his blond bangs out of his eyes and smiled to himself, unaware that Puck was watching him from beside a little redheaded Cheerio's locker.

Puck turned to watch Kurt's slender form and then looked back at Sam who was almost licking his chops. It wasn't that Puck didn't trust Kurt, but just the thought of Sam spending any time at all with his boy made him want to punch something. He calmed himself though, because he had made sure to outline the rules for this stupid bet they had going. He hoped, with a vicious smirk, that if Sam tried anything, Kurt would just kick him in the 'nads.

With that thought in mind, he launched one of his patented Puck-smirks at the unsuspecting Cheerio who was still chattering away at him, flexed his 'guns' and then sauntered off, knowing that the naïve girl was panting after him. He might be whipped where Kurt was concerned, but he knew he still had the power to make the girls want him. He just wasn't interested anymore in wanting them back.

 

Kurt went through the rest of the day on autopilot, his mind alternately on his and Noah's plans for his virginity, as in the removal thereof, and their bet to prove/disprove Noah's theory that two other jocks were salivating for him. He knew now that both Sam and Dave Karofsky found him attractive, but he had spent so many years thinking that he wasn't physically attractive that it was hard to take Noah's theory seriously.

His self-esteem had taken a massive blow when Rachel had pointed out to him that Finn, his first major crush, would never ever find him attractive because he was a boy. He had convinced himself that he would probably never have a boyfriend until he was in college. Now, even with repeated and undeniable proof that Puck was besotted with him, he found it incomprehensible that two other boys would be that into him.

To be honest, he wouldn't know what to do if it turned out that Noah was right, so he tried not to entertain that possibility. He simply had to prove that he, instead, was right in his belief that only Noah found him irresistible. This project with Sam would provide him with the opportunity to lay at least one part of Noah's stupid suspicions to rest. In a way, it was flattering to have the muscular youth believe him to be that attractive. It was a serious ego boost and he loved him all the more for it.

He would rather spend these last few hours gloating over the prospect of losing his virginity to somebody as undoubtedly expert in the art of lovemaking as Noah (okay, screwing, fucking, whatever) and he hoped it would be all it was cracked up to be. He knew most first times were painful, messy ordeals – he had read up on stuff on the Internet – and much of what he'd read had made him a little leery of the whole thing. Noah had reassured him, however, that he would make everything good for him and that he had nothing to worry about.

Some of the things Kurt had read had focused on preparing himself and on being comfortable in his own body. He was a normal teenage boy when it came to self-pleasure so he wasn't completely clueless there. The other stuff to do with anal prep, play and the use of certain toys, had made him blush furiously. Some of the online videos were practically tutorials and once, in a courageous fit, he had even sent away for a remarkably lifelike dildo. Though the online store assured their customers that all their products were mailed in discreet brown paper wrapping, Kurt had been on tenterhooks until the product arrived. He would have been mortified if his dad or Finn had seen it and figured out what the anonymous-looking package contained.

These days, he and Finn no longer shared a bedroom as Burt had converted the spare room that used to house Kurt's mom's things for Finn's use. Kurt no longer resented his dad for that, as he realized the practicality of their having separate rooms. It meant that he could explore and experiment as much as he was brave enough to handle. It also meant that he wouldn't be completely clueless when his perpetually horny boyfriend relieved him of his 'burden' come Friday night.

Later that evening as he drove over to Sam's home, he glanced at himself in the mirror. He had deliberately not dressed up or primped too much as he didn't want this little bet to be influenced by external factors. He thought, quite naively, that dressing down, leaving his hair in its more natural, slightly wayward state and his face without its usual discreet layer of freckle-hiding base would indicate that he meant business with regard to Sam's project. This was work, not a social occasion.

When Sam opened the door to admit Kurt, he had to catch himself before he did a double-take. Kurt looked so different from when he'd seen him earlier in school, but he looked great! The slim, dark-haired boy looked a little wind-blown, there was no sheen to his lips and, hold up. Were those freckles? Added to all this, Kurt was wearing what looked to be cargo shorts and a grey hoodie over a white tank. He wore white Converses with red piping and carried a cute little backpack that looked like something a girl would carry.

Sam stared, entranced, and it was only upon noticing the faint color washing Kurt's cheeks that he realized they were still standing at the front door. Sam chuckled lightly and apologized for staring. "It's just that you look so different from school." When Kurt's eyebrow rose and a slight pout made its appearance, Sam hurried to reassure him. "No, you look good, really good; just different, is all."

In danger of totally embarrassing himself, Sam grabbed Kurt's arm and headed to the kitchen where his parents and little brother and sister were just finishing up dinner. He introduced Kurt and explained why he was there and Kurt, after politely greeting the uniformly blond family, followed Sam up to his room.

He was starting to have doubts about dressing down as he hadn't realized he would have been meeting all of Sam's family. He felt he wasn't looking his best but, when he remembered Sam's dazed but admiring reception at the door, he started to feel better.

Sam's room was interesting, completely different from Kurt's or Finns and even Noah's. The walls were covered with quality posters of all the recent sci-fi blockbusters and some of the more popular games like Halo and World of Warcraft. His bed was made up but his workstation was strewn with video game paraphernalia, with hardly any room for his computer and schoolwork. There was only one chair in the room and Kurt figured he would take that but as he moved towards it, Sam sort of herded him towards the bed.

When Kurt looked at him askance, he shrugged and replied, "More room, the desk's a mess." Kurt shrugged and made himself comfortable, sitting with his legs crossed Indian-style, on the dark blue comforter. He was a little startled when Sam threw himself down beside him, making him bounce a little, but he didn't think too much of it. After all, Sam was not touching him and he had made no move to do so apart from the hand on his back when he had guided him upstairs.

The two boys worked studiously together for about forty-five minutes, taking turns on the laptop to look up various pieces of information. Soon, though, Sam had inched close enough to Kurt that he could smell the blond boy's body wash and feel the warmth of his body. At first, Kurt didn't think too much of their proximity to each other because the laptop was between them on the bed. Eventually though, having grown a little stiff in the one position, they had both turned over onto their stomachs.

Now, as they laid there looking at the screen, Kurt became aware that Sam was only answering him in monosyllables, albeit in French. They had decided earlier that it would be good practice to converse in French. Kurt had loved the idea because he didn't often find someone as conversant as he in what he thought of as the most romantic language. Finally, after a minute had passed during which Sam had failed to answer him, he looked up, ready to repeat the question.

Sam saw his opportunity and took it. Turning slightly onto his side, he placed a hand at the back of Kurt's neck and leaned into him. Kurt, about to ask him what it was he thought he was doing, found himself being thoroughly kissed by the blond. He wasn't being particularly aggressive; in fact, the kiss was significantly tamer than the kisses Kurt shared with Noah. What intrigued Kurt was the tender way Sam held the back of his head, threading his fingers through Kurt's thick hair. Sam kissed him as if he was the most precious thing, the sweetest thing he had ever had and Kurt unwillingly sighed into the kiss.

Kurt didn't actively participate in the kiss but he didn't stop it either. Sam was only the second boy to kiss him (he was definitely never going to place Karofsky's assault on any list, whatsoever) and he had to admit he was curious. He loved the way Noah kissed him; he loved the heat and spice and aggression of him. Sam's kiss, though, was an entirely new entity and he was enjoying it.

Sam finally pulled away, his blue eyes darker as he stared at Kurt's soft, pink lips. He had realized when he'd seen Kurt at his door that he wasn't wearing any lip gloss or balm, and a small part of him was sorry he didn't get the chance to taste its flavor. A larger part of him though was happy that he had got this chance to see the natural Kurt, a Kurt not many people at McKinley High ever got to see. Most importantly, Kurt didn't seem offended by the kiss; rather, he seemed a little more open-minded than Sam had expected.

Kurt sat up and away from Sam, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He knew if he continued to lie there with an obviously aroused Sam, things would go further than he would ever want. He looked over as Sam sat up as well, moving the laptop out of the way so that he was sitting, shoulders touching, beside Kurt.

"Are you angry?" The quiet question made Kurt pause. He didn't want to tell the jock no as that might encourage him, but he wanted to be truthful. He decided to ask a question first.

"Why did you do that?" He glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye, noting the flush of color that suffused Sam's face and neck. He was wearing a very dark blue polo and white jeans, almost as if he'd dressed up for Kurt, but he also looked nicely casual. Sam Evans was a very attractive boy and Kurt was definitely flattered that he liked him.

Sam smiled, staring at Kurt's tousled hair and fair, freckled skin. He longed to touch the other boy something fierce but he held back. Kurt looked a little skittish and he wanted to make a good impression on him, despite the fact that Kurt was seeing Puckerman.

"I think you are cute, Kurt; why else would I kiss you?" He had raised a hand to move a lock of shining dark hair out of Kurt's face but the other boy got to his feet. He watched in dismay as Kurt took up his little backpack and slipped his feet into his sneakers. He hadn't wanted Kurt to leave so early and he wondered how to set things right.

"Wait, are you leaving already?" Sam got to his feet and approached Kurt slowly who had turned towards the door. "You don't have to go yet, do you?"

As Sam joined him by the bedroom door, Kurt glanced up at him shyly through his bangs. "I think we have enough to begin the project. I better get home; my dad doesn't really like me out late."

Sam smiled as if in understanding but he replied: "Your dad's kinda overprotective. You are a big boy, aren't you?" He touched Kurt's arm gently, pulling him around slightly. Once again, before Kurt could say anything, Sam was kissing him, this time a little more insistently. Kurt tried to pull away but Sam grasped his hips in his big hands and pressed Kurt back into the door.

Kurt gasped as he felt the bulge of Sam's erection rubbing into his lower belly. Sam took the opportunity granted by Kurt's parted lips and plunged his tongue into his mouth. Kurt whimpered as Sam explored him orally and manually, for his hands had slid around to cup Kurt's ass. There wasn't much room between the boys as Sam pressed into Kurt, sliding a leg between the slimmer boy's and making Kurt feel overheated.

Kurt didn't know how much time had passed before he finally straight-armed Sam, holding the boy at bay even as he tried to kiss him again. They panted, staring at each other, Sam frustrated and Kurt guilty.

"Sam, did you pretend you needed help with the project just so you could make out with me?" His breathy voice was a little sad as he stared up at the taller boy.

Sam closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing. He finally took a step back from Kurt, allowing him to move so that the door could be opened. He looked at Kurt's flushed face and though he felt a little ashamed of losing control like that, he was still happy he'd had the chance to fulfill a fantasy.

"Kurt, you don't know what you do to me." He shook his head as Kurt was about to speak. "No, I know you are with Puckerman, but I feel that, if I'd been a little quicker, I would be the one kissing and touch you all the time."

Kurt smiled sadly at him; he did like Sam but Noah had, indeed, been the first boy to approach him. He'd been the first to see him and not just a stereotype, a label or a pathetic joke. This despite the fact that Noah used to be one of the people who used to make his life a misery. For whatever reason, Noah had decided he wanted Kurt and Kurt, for his part, had decided he wanted Noah.

That wasn't to say Sam wasn't one heck of a kisser!

What all this meant though was that Noah had been right, damn him, and though he and Kurt hadn't decided what was forfeit in this bet, he hated to have to admit that he, Kurt Hummel, had been wrong about something.

When he muttered something beneath his breath, Sam asked him what he'd said. Kurt's reply was somewhat sheepish though good-natured. "I said I can't believe Noah was right about you."

"Right about me? Right about what?" Sam tilted his head as he watched the other boy. They had moved out of the room and were headed down the stairs towards the front door. Kurt shrugged and smiled at him.

"It was just that he'd told me he thought a couple of people were interested in me. You know, they wanted to get in my pants, that kind of thing, and I didn't believe him."

They'd reached the front door by this and just as Sam opened it, he looked at Kurt, a slight frown in his eyes. "Puckerman knows that I want you, Kurt. Why d'you think he always looks as if he wants to bite my head off?"

Kurt turned back to him as he had stepped through the door. "What, Noah knew? How?"

Sam looked down before raising his head once more. "Ughh, I may have said some stuff a couple of times."

"Stuff, what stuff?" Kurt knew he was inexperienced but he hated to be in the dark about anything. "What exactly are you talking about, Sam Evans?"

At Kurt's demanding tone, Sam straightened up and blurted: "I kinda asked him the other day what it was like with you; y'know, to make love with you…" He trailed off at the faintly horrified look in the smaller boy's eyes.

"Oh no, was that where he got that bruiser from? The two of you were fighting over me?" Kurt's already high voice rose a whole octave and Sam shushed him, not wanting his parents to hear them.

He stepped outside the door with Kurt, grasped his elbow and moved towards Kurt's Navigator. "Look, I didn't mean anything bad, okay? It's just – in the locker room, we sometimes mouth off about stuff. I may have indicated that I wondered what it was like with you and he just blew up!"

"In the locker room? You mean, the other Neanderthals heard all this?" Kurt's hand went to his mouth, horrified at the thought of Noah being outed like that. Then he calmed down as he realized nobody had called Noah out today at school. He indicated that Sam should continue explaining.

"Well, that was one of the times. I basically let him know the other times that I was seriously interested in you and that if he hurt you in any way, I'd be there to pick up the pieces." Sam's face had a determined look to it as he gazed at Kurt, willing him to see how serious he was. He knew Puckerman had a badass reputation to protect but he, Sam, didn't care about anything apart from making Kurt his boyfriend. He would walk down the corridors of McKinley High hand-in-hand with Kurt if that's what it took. He waited anxiously for Kurt to say something.

Kurt cleared his throat but when he spoke, he still sounded a little breathy, a sound that Sam particularly loved. "Well, I must say, on one hand, I'm somewhat flattered. On the other, I'm a little horrified. I'm not a girl; I never entertained fantasies of cute boys fighting over me." He chuckled lightly and looked at Sam out of the corner of his eyes. "Lots of other fantasies but never that one in particular."

He opened his car and slid behind the wheel. He powered the window down and looked at Sam quietly for a moment. "I like you, Sam, but I think I'm in love with Noah. Please, don't wait around for me. I know what that whole unrequited deal is like and it's not fun, okay?"

Sam leaned in and placed a swift kiss on Kurt's smiling lips. Kurt yanked his face away but couldn't find it in his heart to be angry with a hot, cute boy who found him irresistible. "Sam, you've got to stop doing that! Get back inside, and I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Sam laughed lightly and as Kurt backed out of the Evanses' driveway, he waved to the blond boy and then drove off. He had a lot to think about: namely, that one Noah Puckerman had already known, he hadn't 'guessed', that Sam wanted in Kurt's pants. Yet he had gone ahead and set up this ludicrous bet, knowing Kurt would lose. Hmmm, there must be a way to get back at the big lunkhead, Kurt muttered to himself.

Still, Kurt remembered, there was the other segment of this dumb bet: David Karofsky. Kurt smirked to himself as he planned how he was going to get back at Noah Puckerman for suckering him into a bet he couldn't win. He knew now that, if Noah had known about Sam's interest already, maybe he had a good idea of David's, too. Regardless, Kurt would go ahead with the plan to suss out David's feelings and he was going to give Noah Puckerman a blow-by-blow account of everything that transpired.

Let's see how he handled the thought of a Kurt Hummel with options. He loved the guy but he would not accept being manipulated. Fasten your seatbelt, Puckerman; it's going to be a bumpy night. Kurt chuckled evilly all the way home.

 

TBC


	8. A funny thing happened... at the Karofskys'

A funny thing happened… at the Karofskys'

 

Dave Karofsky has never been so nervous in his life. Why? Kurt Hummel was stopping by his house in less than fifteen minutes and the jock's heart rate had escalated to a point just short of him hyperventilating.

Ten minutes ago, as he was finishing up an assignment and contemplating what snack he'd get before sorting himself out for bed, his cellphone had started vibrating and spinning slowly on his desk. He had grabbed it up, glanced at the name on the screen and proceeded to almost choke before he answered it.

"Kurt, what-why, ugh, what's up?" He winced as his voice had come out sounding a little a higher-pitched than normal. He couldn't imagine why the other boy would be calling at – he glanced quickly at the clock on his desk – nearly 10 at night? What the heck?

Kurt stifled a little laugh at how nervous the big jock sounded. "Hey, Hamhock, I was just leaving a friend's house and something came up that I wanted to talk to you about. Can I come around for a few minutes?"

There was silence for about half a minute while he listened to Dave breathe on the other end of the line. "Dave, you there?" Kurt was beginning to feel a little awkward; maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, after all.

As he was leaving Sam's house and thinking about Noah manipulating him into this stupid bet, he'd realized that maybe he should get their wager out of the way before he and Noah took the next step in their relationship. Certainly he didn't want this hanging over their heads as he gave up his virginity the next night!

"Yeah!" Dave almost shouted as he realized he'd been silent for a little while. He blushed unseen as he continued. "Uh, yes, that'd be cool; do you know the address?"

The two boys sorted that out and Kurt, realizing he wasn't too far away, assured Dave that he'd be by in about half an hour and that he'd be bringing dessert. For a weird, mind-tumbling moment, Dave almost blurted that Kurt would be enough dessert for him but, thank goodness, his mouth had refused to work beyond a "uhm-okay..."

Now he paced back and forth outside his front door, waiting for a glimpse of Kurt's headlights. Ten minutes later, the distinctive lights of Kurt's Navigator could be seen at the end of Dave's street.

Kurt pulled up at the curb and smiled as he saw the anxious-looking jock waiting for him at the end of his driveway. As he opened his door, Dave paced over to him, a nervous smile pasted on his face.

"Hi."

Kurt laughed softly. "Hi, Dave, been waiting out here long?"

Dave blushed in the semi-dark and reached for the white paper sack Kurt handed to him. "Uh, not really. I just wanted to be sure you didn't miss the house."

Kurt glanced around at the mailbox with Dave's house number prominently displayed on the side and easily seen in the glow from a nearby streetlight. "Uhm, I don't think I'd have missed that, but it was nice of you to wait for me."

It tickled his funny bone to see his former bully so nervous in his presence. He hoped one day that things would be easier between them but thought that, after his question tonight, things would probably get a little more awkward before they got better.

The two boys walked up the driveway and Dave waved Kurt ahead of him into the house before shutting the door softly. The jock took the opportunity to take an appreciative look at Kurt's attire. The young diva was dressed down in khaki-colored cargo shorts, what seemed like a white tank or tee shirt under his grey hoodie and on his feet were simple but obviously expensive sneakers.

As they entered the house, Dave cautioned: "The old folks are upstairs in their room so we've got to be quiet, okay?" He made sure to lock the front door behind him even while admiring the fit of Kurt's shorts over his very nice behind. He almost felt guilty for ogling the boy but, hey, he was a horny teenager!

Kurt looked around at the elegant vestibule they were standing in then whispered: "Okay; can we go into the kitchen?" He figured that a less intimate setting would be better than sitting together in the living room. Dave nodded and led the way.

The Karofskys' house had seemed a little bit larger than his from the outside and now they were in the kitchen, Kurt could appreciate the massive room that sported some of the most high-end appliances Kurt had ever seen. It was relieved from showroom perfection by the homey touches of a huge number of refrigerator magnets, sunflower-splashed curtains in the breakfast nook and – what caught Kurt's eyes the most – beautifully rendered prints of fruits on the tiles of the backsplashes for both the sinks and the stove.

"This is a beautiful room, Dave! Do your parents do a lot of cooking?" His blue-green eyes sparkled in the lighting from the recessed fixtures as he took the paper sack from Dave and moved over to a counter to sort out their desserts.

Dave leaned against the counter on the other side as he gazed at Kurt's face, taking in the color that the cool air outside had brought out. "My mom and I like to cook; she spent a year in France before I was born studying Cordon Bleu – she likes to pass on the stuff she learned."

He flushed again as Kurt turned wide, impressed eyes on him. "Wow, you have hidden depths, Hamhock." He chuckled at the pleased expression that Dave struggled to suppress. "I like to fool around in the kitchen myself."

He paused as he took the sundaes from the paper bag. "Which of these do you want? I forgot to ask your preferences then thought I'd just surprise you." One eyebrow rose enquiringly as he waited for Dave's answer.

"Anything is good for me. I'm a bit of an ice-cream addict. I like almost everything." His breath caught then as he realized how suggestive his words could seem and when he caught Kurt's sly, sideways glance from beneath long lashes, he knew Kurt had picked up on it.

He cleared his throat and reached for one of the creamy delights, his hand brushing Kurt's as he did so. He couldn't tell if the continuing blush on Kurt's cheeks was from the air outside or what he'd just said but he was just going to shut up and eat the damn ice cream already!

Kurt smiled as they moved over to the breakfast nook, both of them delving eagerly into the decadent treats. Kurt didn't often indulge in sugary confections as he was determined to never be that little butterball he'd been a couple of years before. He did like sweet things, though, but he liked fitting into gorgeous designer outfits even better.

Dave noticed that Kurt was eating more slowly than he was and asked him if he didn't like his choice. Kurt shook his head as he swallowed then smiled as he answered Dave. "No, it's great but I don't do this often. Got to watch the figure, you know?"

Kurt couldn't think what he'd just said that would cause the light to go out of David's face so suddenly but the jock must have seen the question in Kurt's face and smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be eating fattening stuff either." He pushed the treat away from himself and it took Kurt only a split second before he recalled the probable reason behind Dave's reaction.

He was horrified that something he'd said ages ago could still have the power to hurt someone else. He shook his head, a lock of hair dislodging itself and flopping onto his forehead with the violence of the motion.

"Oh, David, no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that stuff I said back in the locker room! I was angry and scared because of _" He broke off as the look of misery on the other boy's face only deepened. "Look, you didn't mean what you said about killing me, did you?"

Dave lifted anguished eyes to Kurt's and he reached out to grab Kurt's hand. "Oh, god, Kurt, you know I never meant any of that crap." He realized what he was doing and moved to let go but Kurt just turned his hand and grabbed his fingers, halting his withdrawal.

"Please, David, if we're going to get anywhere, we have to forget all of that drama, okay? I promise I've forgiven you and you have to promise you've forgiven me." He waited for the distraught boy to respond. "Well, do you forgive me for saying that stuff and_ and_ pushing you? Finn says I'm pushy and I don't realize I'm doing it but I guess I'm more of a diva than I realize and_ hey, what-why are you grinning? Oh, I'm babbling_ shit…"

Kurt blushed again and let go of Dave's hand to drop his face into his palms. "Kill me now, I'm so embarrassed!"

Dave laughed - a soft low sound that warmed Kurt to hear it - and he reached up to tug at one of Kurt's wrists so he could see his face. Yes, the blush was all the way up to his hairline and down his throat and Dave thought he was perfect. Kurt's eyes sparkled as he shared a laugh with Dave, thankful that that incredibly awkward, angsty moment seemed to have passed.

The two boys returned to their ice creams and ate in companionable silence before Dave remembered. "Uhm, Kurt, you said earlier that you wanted to ask me something. What's up?"

Kurt, who had lifted his spoon and begun licking it off, froze as his mind rewound to the words of their phone conversation. "Oh yes, uhm, there was something I had wanted to clear up."

He put the spoon into the empty container and then moved it aside. He folded his arms on the tabletop and leaned forward. He lowered his voice and his eyes as he asked Dave. "Do you like me, like me?"

He squinted up at Dave and winced at the momentarily puzzled look on his face. He then ducked his head when Dave's face cleared in comprehension. He waited for the jock to respond to his admittedly juvenile-sounding question and when he didn't hear anything, he looked up once more.

Dave had been waiting for Kurt to look back up and when he did, he was waiting. The tables in breakfast nooks are generally smaller than the average dining room table; nooks are small areas. Dave was over six feet tall and Kurt was a respectable five feet eleven inches tall by now. This meant that, with both boys seated almost side by side at the small round table, it was not difficult for Dave to lean over and place the softest of kisses on Kurt's cool, sweet lips.

Kurt jerked slightly at the feel of David's lips on his but, just as earlier with Sam, his curiosity got the better of him. Dave's lips were smooth, the pressure was gentle and Kurt felt no hint of aggression in the bigger boy. However, after several seconds passed, he pulled back to look into Dave's gorgeous green-gold eyes, and smiled. He licked his lips and leaned in, this time taking control of the kiss.

He felt Dave's surprise at his initiating this kiss but he didn't stop. He then flicked his tongue out to taste Dave's top lip and, when the larger boy gasped, he nipped his lower lip before pulling back. When he looked into Dave's eyes again, he could see that his pupils had dilated from arousal. He felt a little spark of satisfaction at having put that look in someone else's eyes besides Noah. He wasn't intending to lead Dave on; he just wanted to satisfy his curiosity.

Dave breathed deeply to get himself back in control before finally answering Kurt. When he did, he noticed the other boy was looking down at their hands that were once again clasped. He hadn't realized that had happened, so caught up was he in the delicious kiss.

"I think you know exactly how I feel, Kurt. Do you plan on teasing me to death?" He watched as Kurt's eyes flew up to his, the other boy stumbling over his words to reassure him.

"David, I would never do a thing like that! Hey, you kissed me first, though. You know I have a boyfriend but yet you still kissed me." Now Kurt was beginning to feel a little defensive and he got to his feet, snatching up his satchel and shouldering it.

Dave leapt to his feet as well, intent on not letting things end on a sour note after their sweet dessert… and kiss. "Wait, Kurt, I only meant that I do know you have a boyfriend but I just couldn't figure out what you're after. Why would you even care to know how much I like you… as if you didn't know already."

Kurt shrugged as he stared at his feet, wishing he'd never thought of coming here and making things even more awkward between them. He took a deep breath, summoning his courage to look up at the boy looming over him. He knew Dave was more puzzled than angered by his behavior and he needed to come clean.

"Well, it's like this. Uhm, my boyfriend seems to think that you like me on a deeper level than I'd thought and I just wanted to prove him wrong." He gazed apologetically up at Dave. "I don't want you to think I'm leading you on, Dave, that's the last thing I'd do. I don't think I'm that mean."

Kurt's almost apology and explanation did much to appease Dave and a sudden thought occurred to him. As far as he knew, Kurt had never dated. The slender fashionista was always surrounded by his glee club friends, especially the two girls he'd seen him with at the café the other day. Kurt had never been seen strolling hand-in-hand with anyone, guy or girl, in all the years Dave had seen him around school.

"Is this guy your first boyfriend?" He looked at Kurt who smiled happily as he nodded. "Someone from school?" Again Kurt nodded, though Dave waited in vain for him to say who it was. "Okay, then, is it serious, like going-steady serious?"

Bingo! Kurt's face erupted in color again and Dave's heart clenched, knowing the look on the young singer's face would never be for him. He took a deep breath and tried to smile, happy at least that the boy he had a crush on was with someone who made him light up like this.

A little giggle slipped from Kurt and David realized just then how innocent Kurt really was. He hoped in his heart that, whoever this boyfriend was, he really appreciated the beautiful singer for the gift that he was. He moved forward and wrapped the boy in a bear hug.

Kurt, hesitating at first, wrapped his long arms around Dave and, after a few seconds, eased himself back to look up at the larger boy. What he saw in Dave's eyes made his tender heart ache, for he knew Dave liked him more than he was willing to say out loud but there was nothing he, Kurt, could do about it. He was in love with Noah.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, you know. Trust me." He smiled up at Dave, trying to comfort the other boy because, just as he'd noted earlier with Sam, he knew what unrequited crushes were like. When Dave only hugged him again, he gave in for a little bit then reminded him it was late.

"I have to go before my dad sends out search and rescue parties for me." He eased away from Dave's big body and the two boys headed towards the front door. Just as they reached it, in a moment of déjà vu, Kurt looked up at Dave just as the other boy leaned down to kiss him goodnight.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder, for the umpteenth time, what the hell had changed in his life that now, not one but three boys wanted to be with him. He returned Dave's gentle kiss but put a hand against the jock's chest to stop him from pressing up against him. "Please, David, don't."

Dave's lips moved to Kurt's ear and he whispered, soft and low, "You don't know what you do to me, Kurt Hummel." His arms tightened around the slender body and he buried his nose in Kurt's sweet-smelling hair. "I love you and I'm not ashamed to let you know."

Kurt jerked in his arms, one hand still pressed ineffectually against the solid muscles of Dave's chest. He'd never thought Dave would say that; he thought the other boy was just hot for him, like Sam was.

Dave continued to murmur: "I'm so sorry I messed up. I know now I could have had a chance with you if I hadn't been such a dumb jock. I'm a coward, Kurt, and even now that I know I love you, I know that I couldn't face my teammates at school – not yet."

Kurt's eyes watered and he sniffled, finally sliding his arms back around the hurting jock. They stood there at the front door for a minute or two more and then Dave released him. He took a step back and gazed down into Kurt's beautiful, moist eyes. As he watched, a tear spilled over and he ached to wipe it away but he stepped back farther, putting a little more distance between himself and temptation.

Without saying anything, Kurt just nodded, moved his hand behind him to open the door and stepped through it. There was nothing else either boy could say at the moment and as Kurt headed towards his car and climbed in, he knew Dave was still watching from the door.

Silent tears coursed down his cheeks as he pulled away from the curb; he lifted a hand and waved briefly at the still figure. He smiled softly as he saw the hand that was raised in return and he drove home, thoughts of Dave and his confession tumbling through his unsettled mind.

Kurt mopped his cheeks and then thought guiltily of Noah as he drove home. He knew without a doubt that he was in love with the tanned, mischievous jock, but, for a moment, when Dave was holding him and pouring out his heart to him, he had felt a sympathetic tug. There had been, for at least a nanosecond, a tiny, wayward wish that he could have returned Dave's feelings.

Kurt could almost kick himself; he hated that damn momentary lapse. He always hated uncertainty and to find it in himself, when he was on the cusp of the greatest adventure of his young life (okay, you're going a bit over the top here, Hummel, he chided himself) with Noah tomorrow night, his emotions were wavering. Sweet Fendi, no; he was determined to give it up to his hunky, unrelentingly sexy boyfriend on Friday night, and nothing was going to get in his way!

As he stepped inside the darkened house and pocketed his keys, he let out an undignified squeak as a figure stepped from the shadows. He grabbed his chest dramatically as his father moved towards him, then let out a sigh.

"Dad, why are you waiting up for me? It's not that late, is it?" His dad had clicked on a lamp on the hallway table and was staring back at him, displeasure in every line of his face.

"Kurt, it's a school night and it's nearly 11 o'clock!" Burt Hummel knew his son was pretty much an adult but he was still in school, still his boy, and he got worried when Kurt stayed out without letting him know what was going on.

"Oh, Dad, I'm sorry. I guess I lost track of time," he said, sighing as he moved to hug his dad. He didn't think he'd ever be too old to hug his father; he was the only parent he had and he wasn't too proud to take comfort from his papa.

"Well, okay, but you gotta call me, kiddo; you know I get worried sometimes." He felt Kurt pulling back to look up at him but he tightened his hold. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're all grown, but I'll never stop worrying, you gotta know that."

Kurt smiled to himself with his head still on his dad's shoulder. He sighed though, as he decided to talk to his dad for a little about what had happened tonight. "Can I talk to you, dad, for a little while?"

Burt knew better than to brush off his son's desire to talk, even in the face of his own desire to go to bed. It would not be too long before other people started coming before him in importance in his son's life. He didn't have to watch Dr. Phil to figure that out! He led Kurt into the kitchen and decided to heat up some milk to take upstairs with him.

"So, what's on your mind, kiddo? Hey, want some of this milk?" He raised an eyebrow enquiringly at the young singer and then realized that Kurt's eyes were a little pink, as well as the tip of his nose. He narrowed his eyes at signs that his boy had been crying, and not too long ago, too. However, he would wait for Kurt to tell him what was wrong in his own time.

"No, thanks, I've had enough dairy for one night." Kurt replied vaguely, not realizing that his answer only piqued his dad's curiosity. He tugged off his hoodie and made himself comfortable at the kitchen table. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

Burt smiled to himself but answered, "Shoot, kiddo. Lay it on your old man!" The sound of Kurt's soft chuckle made his smile widen.

"Have you ever been in love with one person but thought you could really like someone else, too?"

Burt's eyebrows shot up and he turned to gape at his son. Kurt was twisting his hands together as he stared down at them resting on top of the table. He didn't see his dad's expression but he must have felt his surprise for he looked up, seeming startled that his dad was staring back at him so intently.

"What?"

Burt just shook his head as he turned off the heat beneath the pan with the warmed milk. "Oh, nothing; it's just that I didn't realize you were in love with Puckerman." He turned back to Kurt. "It is Puckerman, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad, I think I'm in love with Noah." His cheeks pinkened slightly but he stared back bravely. "He's in love with me, too."

Burt just grunted as he poured the milk into a glass. He then moved over to pull out a chair in front of Kurt. He might as well have the milk while trying to get through this little 'father-son' chat.

"So, you're wondering if it's possible to be in love with one guy but be interested in another; that it?"

Kurt shrugged and looked down at his hands again. Boy, this was awkward, but he wanted the perspective of an older person, someone who presumably had been through this crappy teenage stage already and come out relatively sane!

"I was just _ okay, let me back up a bit. Remember when I made that joke about you meeting Bachelor No. 1?" At his dad's nod he continued. "I also told you there were a couple of other guys who might be interested." Again Burt nodded. "Well, Noah is convinced that they want to be my boyfriend but I didn't believe him."

Burt frowned as he stared at his oblivious son. Jesus, did Dr. Phil cover this sort of thing, too? He looked at his son objectively once more, as he'd been forced to do since realizing Kurt was growing up into an attractive young man. He admitted to himself that he'd been guilty of wishing Kurt could remain his little boy forever. He didn't think he was ready for the heartache and headache of having a son – a gay son, at that – who was beginning to date.

Like most men, Burt had thought he would have gotten off scot-free without having to worry about a daughter who was dating and warning her about men and what they mostly wanted. He'd thought, with a son, the kid would grow up to be a rabble-rousing hothead with a string of girls and/or a jock with a bunch of trophies. His hopes had been summarily dashed when a strong-willed little Kurt had decided that pink, purple and white were his favorite colors, dress shoes with sensible heels were more important than smelly sneakers and that he was justified in shelling out big bucks to protect his beautiful porcelain skin with gallons of high-quality moisturizers and sunscreens.

Burt had sighed, said goodbye to his dreams and proceeded to love the heck out of his unique little boy. Now, his nightmares had returned, where he had to worry about unscrupulous men taking advantage of his only child. His beloved child had turned out to be not only physically attractive but wildly talented with a unique singing voice and an outstanding fashion sense. These attributes drew the attention of not only admirers but haters as well.

Burt still wished he could lock Kurt up and shield him from every negative thing this world would throw at him. Unfortunately, he knew it would also keep away every possible good thing that life had to offer. It all gave him a massive headache when he allowed himself to dwell on it. He wondered if it was the same for all the other parents out there.

All this angsting aside, he had a son who needed his expertise now. "Look, Kurt, I don't want to upset you but, Noah strikes me as the kind of guy who would know about that sort of thing."

Kurt almost frowned but caught himself – he didn't want lines in his forehead at too young an age. "I know, dad. I just hated the thought of him knowing something that I didn't." He smiled wryly as he watched his dad roll his eyes. "So, anyhoo, we decided to make a bet."

"What!" Burt's whisper/yell made Kurt wince; it sounded stupid to him, too, even as the words left his mouth.

"I know, I know, dad, but I guess I wasn't thinking. Well, the long and short of it is that I met with them tonight." He cringed as he waited for the explosion.

"Jesus, Kurt, where's your head at, huh? What the heck?!" Burt pushed back his chair in his agitation but didn't get up. He had to hear the rest of this little saga and its outcome. "So, what, you went to their _homes_?" At Kurt's nod, Burt put his face in his palms.

He shook his head; he basically blamed himself for never going through with the whole birds and bees talk with Kurt. The boy had reacted so badly when he'd brought him the pamphlets about gay sex and being safe that he'd allowed the kid to sidetrack him from his duty as a concerned father. Now, he regretted his lily-livered withdrawal in the face of his son's distraught reaction.

He gave thanks to every deity out there who cared, that Kurt seemed to be unharmed. Apart from the evidence of his earlier tears, Kurt seemed in fairly good spirits. The boy watched him now, waiting to continue speaking. Burt nodded for him to go ahead.

"Yeah, I had a French tutoring session with one, and the other – well, we just had ice cream and chatted." He colored slightly at what else had transpired and Burt looked knowingly at him.

"Huh, just lessons and ice cream; nothing else?" He eyed his son's expressive face and was rewarded with the resigned look that meant he was going to come clean.

"Okay, they both kissed me. Sam, the first one, was a little pushy but I explained I could never be interested in him. He knows Noah and is in Glee club so he knows we're dating." He paused as he thought back to the confident but sweet blond football player. Burt waited patiently for him to continue.

"After I left Sam, I decided, since Noah had been right about him wanting to be my boyfriend, I'd go find out if he was right about Da_ ugh, the other one, too." He winced as he saw Burt's eyes narrow at his stumble and subsequent refusal to say the other name. His shoulders slumped as he realized he'd have to come clean about this, too, but he had to try and broach it diplomatically.

"Alright, here's the thing. I don't want you to freak out. This is something Da_ ugh, we've been working on so everything's way better than it was, okay dad?"

Burt paused before he nodded slowly. Now he definitely had to know who Bachelor No. 3 was, if Kurt was this reluctant to say his name. He braced himself.

"Uhmmm, it's Dave, Dave Karofsky." He closed his eyes tightly as he turned his head away, waiting for the eruption.

Nothing.

He squeezed one eye open, turning slightly to look at his dad who was sat staring at the top of the table.

"Daddy?"

Burt looked up at his son and Kurt was taken aback at the cold look in his father's eyes. Burt continued to stare at Kurt for another minute then, all of a sudden, he slumped slightly, a bewildered expression in his eyes. "Why, Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed against the lump in his throat, affected deeply by his father's uncharacteristic reaction to Dave's name. His dad was a fiery, tough guy; he was never cold. For a scary moment, Kurt had seen a side to his dad he hoped never to see again. He didn't want his dad to think of the closeted jock and ex-bully as the enemy. He didn't know why but he felt in his heart that Dave was to be pitied more than hated.

"Dad, Dave is different now. I know you remember what he put me through, but I've forgiven him, dad. Can't you try to forgive him, too?"

They sat in silence as Burt tried to digest what his boy was trying to tell him. His son had forgiven the bastard that had made his life a misery for years. Forgiven him! Burt didn't know whether to rail against the Karofsky boy or his own son. How could Kurt have moved on from all that pain and sadness – a situation that had led to Burt and Carole using their honeymoon money to send Kurt to a private school – and now here he was telling him he'd forgiven his bully?

He took a deep, calming breath. "Talk me through this, Kurt. Tell me how you've moved from being scared to death to having ice cream late at night with this, this _ boy?" Burt's tight delivery warned Kurt that he was riding a thin edge and he'd better understand his dad was mad as hell.

Kurt hated his dad being angry with him. Most of all, though, he hated to be put on the defensive for something he considered a good thing. Wasn't forgiving one's enemies and even loving them supposed to be a good thing? That's what all the Christian bible-thumpers were always going on about. Now here was his dad, almost tearing him a new one for doing something good.

"Well, after Dave started protecting me at school when I came back, he apologized to me one day. I had known for a while that he was closeted and figured out that was why he'd targeted me. What I didn't find out until much later was that he was actually attracted me." He looked his dad firmly in the face as he spoke, no wincing, no apology.

Burt stared at his son as he spoke, noting how grown-up he looked. Gone were the sweet apple cheeks and the wide-eyed looks. Now, seated before him, was an elegant young man he felt he hardly knew. He could tell Kurt felt strongly about what he was saying and, for the sake of their relationship, he suddenly realized he had to let Kurt do his own growing up without him holding him back. He nodded to indicate Kurt should continue.

"Well, when the semester started a few weeks back, Dave approached me to apologize again. He was so different, dad, almost as if he was more comfortable in his skin. We met at the Lima Bean for coffee and he explained some stuff to me. He kept apologizing and, seriously, you can only take so much of that kind of groveling. I didn't really want him to grovel because I'd seen the kind of pain he was in before."

Burt looked at him closely. "So, this kid bullied you because he was gay AND he was attracted to you?" At Kurt's nod he continued. "And this didn't creep you out?"

Kurt shook his head swiftly. "I didn't say I wasn't creeped out. I was at first, but dad, if you'd seen the pain he'd been in, you'd understand." Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he thought back to earlier that night. "Then, tonight, he made it clear to me that he was in love with me; had been for a while."

Burt groaned quietly and rubbed his face tiredly. "So, now you think you might like him back a little?"

Kurt gulped and nodded, feeling a little foolish in front of his dad. "It's just that I kinda do like him and I realized, if it hadn't been for Noah, I could very well have fallen for him instead. It kinda threw me when I realized that. Is that horrible of me?"

Burt looked at his son's pleading eyes and couldn't find it in himself to be even a little bit mad with the kid. All this was still pretty new to him; he knew that Noah was Kurt's first boyfriend. He'd known about his son's little crush on Finn two years ago but he'd not called him on it. This thing with Noah, though, seemed pretty serious. He didn't know if they'd taken it all the way yet, and, truth be told, he didn't really want to know either.

Now though, Burt just smiled reassuringly at his son and patted his hand. "No, kiddo, it's not horrible to find yourself liking more than one person. What you have to do is decide if you really love Noah, seriously, or you're just attracted to him because he's the first jock to want you back."

At Kurt's blush, Burt smirked. Kurt, for all his diva-like behavior, was still pretty innocent, if mentioning a jock's desire for him made him color up like that. Anyway, he had one more thing to say.

"If you value this thing you have with Noah, forget about the possibility of starting something with the Karofsky kid. Aht!" He held up a hand to forestall Kurt's interruption. "I'm not saying that because the kid used to bully you. I just mean_ remember that saying: a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush?"

Kurt laughed at his dad and nodded at the quaint saying. He really did understand what his dad was getting at.

"Okay, then; so, if you 'love' Noah (he winced at the word), forget about Dave and concentrate on your relationship. I'm not saying I would have picked Puckerman as a boyfriend for you, but you seem to be doing alright. And if it turns out that the prince you think you have is really a frog, don't hesitate to throw him back in the pond and move on!"

"Dad!" Kurt couldn't hold back the incredulous laugh that burst out of him. Burt joined in and the laughter cleared whatever remaining tension there was between them.

"Come on, kiddo, go on and get ready for bed. You have the rest of your life to sort out this love thing. Believe me, even at my age, I'm no expert."

Kurt got up, moved his chair back into place and took up his hoodie. He and Burt headed out of the kitchen and as he turned to head downstairs to his suite, he rushed back to his dad. Burt was a little surprised when Kurt threw himself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Goodnight, daddy; I love you." Kurt breathed in his dad's comforting scent and realized how lucky he was to have Burt Hummel's unconditional support.

Burt hugged him back and kissed him on the side of his head. "Goodnight, sweetheart, and sleep tight."

 

TBC


	9. A funny thing happened... in the cafeteria

A funny thing happened… in the cafeteria

"We need to talk!"

Puck blanched as the dreaded words came from his boyfriend's pursed-thin lips.

The two boys were standing almost chest to chest in the janitor's closet after first period. They didn't have any classes together today and Kurt had been on tenterhooks waiting to see Noah. What he wanted to say he couldn't by text. They had to be face-to-face for this. Hence, the clandestine closet meeting.

"Whatever you heard, I didn't do it… ugh, it wasn't me?" Puck had never stuttered in his life before hooking up with Kurt but something about the slender diva always caught him off guard.

"What _ Noah, what are you talking about?" Kurt's voice, though he was trying to speak as quietly as possible, still raised nearly an octave in puzzlement. He raised one imperious hand and halted Puck's reply. "Never mind, there's something I need to tell you. Noah, are you listening to me?"

Puck, immediately realizing he wasn't in trouble, had started focusing on the way Kurt's lips looked as they formed words. He knew he was obsessed with the young singer; he just couldn't help that his body was decidedly Kurtsexual!

He came back to himself and smiled down into his boyfriend's annoyed face. He knew one surefire way to distract Kurt from whatever had got stuck in his craw and he was going to go for it.

Kurt let out a little squeak as Noah's lips descended on his but the sound morphed into a soft moan. Noah always kissed him as if he couldn't get enough. That turned Kurt on more than the mere feel of the other boy's lips and tongue working so passionately on his. His arms snaked around Noah's neck, pulling the taller boy closer, and Kurt lost himself in the kiss.

The boys had no idea how long they stood there rubbing against each other, Noah's hand sliding unnoticed into Kurt's previously well-coiffed hair. They were in love and like teenage boys everywhere, the pesky thought of classes would always take a back seat to making out with the one you love, and rightly so. However, as Kurt's lips began to plump from the pressure of Noah's insistent, sucking, nipping kisses, he pulled back slightly and broke the impromptu make out session.

"Noah, sweetie, we have to stop," his soft, breathy, turned on voice belying the words unintentionally.

Puck took the opportunity to move his lips to Kurt's long, smooth, pale neck. There was no part of Kurt that Puck didn't relish getting his lips and hands on and the singer's neck was near the top of his list. Both his hands had slipped down to cup Kurt's ass and, as he nibbled, he pulled the slender boy's body closer to his so that his not inconsiderable erection had something to rub against.

Kurt's loud moan did what his words hadn't; Noah pulled his lips away and halted his grinding movements. He gazed down with lust-heavy eyes at Kurt's full, pink lips and smiled. He knew he could spend hours just staring at the fashionista but he was especially looking forward to the night when they would finally consummate their attraction. He eased his muscular body back from Kurt's but couldn't resist one last little nip.

"Noah! What's got into you this morning?" Kurt's giggle coupled with his red cheeks spurred Puck on, a mischievous glint forming in his eyes. He leaned down close to his boy's ear, feeling Kurt shiver against him.

"Just thinking about what's getting into _you_ later!" He leaned back as Kurt gasped; a burst of surprised laughter escaped the smaller teen.

"Jesus, Noah, horny much?" Kurt smirked then straightened up away from temptation. "Anyway, I have to tell you something."

Puck wasn't the most sensitive of persons at the best of times, but he was beginning to be an expert on reading Kurt Hummel and he could tell that whatever was on his boyfriend's mind was fairly serious.

"Okay, shoot; what's so important it has to interrupt an important make out session," he replied, trying to lighten the suddenly serious atmosphere.

"I… I need to concede that you might be right." Kurt stared down at his tightly entwined hands and tried to relax them.

Puck tilted his head as he stared down at Kurt's hair; the younger boy had ducked his head as he made his admission. The words were somewhat surprising but what alerted Puck more than anything was Kurt's demeanor. He almost seemed _ guilty?

"Of course, I'm right!" He started to grin and then: "Uh, exactly what am I right about, princess?"

Kurt huffed a little at the nickname but decided to ignore it. "About that stupid wager… I, ugh, met with the gentlemen in question," he lifted his head haughtily at Puck's raised eyebrow at the use of 'gentlemen'; "and it seems you may be right about their intentions."

Noah leaned against the door of the janitor's closet and looked closely at Kurt who now had his arms wrapped around himself. His own body language exuded relaxed confidence; his hands were forced into the front pockets of his sinfully tight jeans and he knew his bulge was prominent. Kurt's eyes kept darting to it even as he tried to look unmoved by Puck's sexiness.

Kurt peeked at Noah from beneath his lashes, wondering at the other boy's continued silence. He didn't look as if he was annoyed; he just looked as if he was waiting for Kurt to continue talking, so he did.

"I met with them both – no, at different times – but, after a bit, I made it clear that _ I was taken." He ducked his head again as he finished and waited for Puck to respond.

Puck frowned a little and straightened from his slouch against the door. "Wait, 'after a bit'; what 'bit'? What exactly happened, Kurt?" He didn't want to come off as threatening but realized he was looming over the other boy as he spoke.

Kurt lifted his chin, feeling defensive at Puck's tone, and looked the other boy in the eye. He hated lying, even by omission, and though he didn't feel as if he had done anything wrong, he realized that Puck's jealous streak might cause problems for him now.

"Nothing happened, as such. They, uhmm, they may have tried to _ kiss me?" He had started out strongly but his tone dwindled to nervous as he watched Puck advance on him. He was not going to step back; he would face anything Puck could bring, but he prayed to all that was fashionable that Noah wouldn't be angry with him. He licked his lips as he waited.

Puck stopped so near to the other boy, they were almost breathing the same air. "They 'may have tried' or they actually did; which is it?" He stared into Kurt's beautiful eyes and watched as the pupils dilated slighted. Damn, that was so hot, Puck noted, even as he tried to hold on to his ire.

Kurt licked his lips, nervous at the predatory gleam that had appeared in Noah's eyes. He really did love the boy before him and as he thought this, his hands crept to the front of Noah's letterman jacket and stroked.

Noah's eyes closed as he felt the tentative caress. When he opened them, Kurt was staring up at him with such love he felt his chest clench. His own arms slid around Kurt's slender waist, pulling the slimmer body into his own. He brought his lips close to Kurt's and muttered barely loud enough for the other boy to hear.

"They did kiss you, didn't they?" At Kurt's single nod, Puck ground his lips against Kurt's.

This kiss was so very different from the earlier ones that Kurt gasped at the force of it. Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes and leaked from his tightly closed lids. Puck, unnoticing, continued to grind his lips against Kurt's and forced the other boy's mouth open. He plunged his tongue inside the hot cavern. Kurt's taste was addicting and though he was angry right now, he couldn't help savoring the kiss and he pulled back to suck on the plump bottom lip. With a final nip he released Kurt and raised his head. What he saw almost broke his heart.

He hadn't noticed the tears that had slipped down Kurt's pale cheeks and when the boy's drenched blue-green eyes stared up at him, he felt like the biggest heel on the planet. Puck knew he had a temper but he had never meant to make Kurt cry; that was the last thing he would want.

He tugged the boy to his chest and cradled him, his arms wrapping around the slender boy as Kurt drew a shuddering breath. "Shhh, I'm so sorry, Kurt, I'm so sorry." He kissed the side of his head and wondered what he'd do if Kurt called a halt to their _ thing.

Kurt slipped his arms around Noah's waist, feeling a little silly at the wetness still on his cheeks. He nodded his head, knowing that the bigger boy would feel the motion. "I'm s-sorry too, Noah. I should have known bett_"

Puck interrupted his apology. "No, I'm sorry. I was a douche when I came up with that dumbass bet." He squeezed Kurt once and then eased back, looking down into that beautiful face and vowing that he would never again cause Kurt to cry.

"I'm more experienced with stuff and I should never have pushed you into it. I know how you are… that you'd be hell bent on proving you were right. Forgive me?" He turned the full power of his contrite 'puppy dog' look on Kurt and was relieved to see the glimmer of a smile appear on the boy's face.

Kurt leaned away from him and wiped at his cheeks with the back of his hand. He sniffed, "It's all a tempest in a teacup, anyway." At Puck's quizzical look he shook his head and smiled. "Never mind; just so you know, they are now fully aware that I'm taken."

As he tried to fix his clothes and hair to their pre-make out session condition, he glanced over at Puck's expression. "Oh, no, I didn't tell Dave who you were. I don't know if you want the general population of McKinley and Lima to know about us yet."

Though he said it as a statement, Puck could feel the underlying query. That meant that Kurt was feeling maybe a little uncertain about their 'thing' and Puck made up his mind that he wasn't going to wait too much longer until coming out to everyone.

He didn't have much on himself to straighten out so he 'helped' Kurt by brushing down the back of the mid-thigh length sweater he was wearing today. Kurt giggled again as he knew that Puck was just copping a feel but he didn't mind, not at all. It was a serious ego boost to know the hottest guy in high school was hot for you.

They finally got everything back in place and Puck peeked around the closet door to see if the coast was clear. He pulled back to snatch one last quick kiss before, with a wink, he slipped out the door, whistling loudly so Kurt knew it was okay to step out.

Kurt shook his head fondly as he stepped out and closed the door confidently behind him. He settled the strap of his bag firmly onto his shoulder and proceeded in his usual runway-ready stride towards his next class.

Whew, he was glad he'd gotten the unpleasantness out of the way this early so he could spend the rest of the day daydreaming about what was in store for him with his sexy boyfriend later that night. He was so caught up in his pleasant daydreams he didn't realize he was almost glowing, but others did notice and they speculated too.

GLEE

Lunch in the school cafeteria was a necessary evil for Kurt but he at least was able to enjoy his self-made healthy lunch while he alleviated the boredom with his fellow gleeks. Today he was sat sandwiched between Mercedes and Tina and across from them were Finn, Puck and Mike Chang. Between forkfuls of his yummy three-bean salad and sips from his water bottle, he tried to keep his lustful eyes from Noah's muscular torso, displayed for everyone's perusal in a skin-tight black sleeveless tee-shirt. His letterman jacket was lying on his lap as he devoured his lunch and Kurt with his eyes, oblivious to the annoyed stares from Mercedes, and the uncomfortable giggles from Tina. Finn was too busy inhaling his double lunch to notice anything unusual and Mike was trying hard to catch Tina's attention.

At one end of the table, Brittany and Santana were flirting while ignoring Artie and at the other end, Rachel was doing her best to impress Sam with her encyclopedic knowledge of all things Broadway. Quinn, at the end of the table, was trying her darnedest to puncture Rachel's nauseating self-confidence with snide little asides to each of her assertions, causing Sam to laugh every now and then.

A fairly typical day at McKinley High, one would think. What was not typical, however, was the underlying tension between Puck and Kurt. The gleeks knew they were together so they couldn't understand Kurt's fluctuating color or why, in between the lustful looks thrown Kurt's way, Puck would sometimes get a speculative, almost calculating look on his face.

Both boys knew, though, that it was thoughts of the coming night that was ratcheting up the tension between them. Puck had texted him shortly before the bell for lunch had rung, to let Kurt know that he had everything they needed for later. He didn't know it but Kurt had gasped aloud upon reading the text and nearly dropped his phone. This had drawn Mercedes' attention, unfortunately, and now she was certain that something was up with her 'boo' and the Neanderthal he was currently dating.

The brown-skinned diva now divided her time between eating her lunch (consisting mostly of tater tots) and glaring at Puckerman. She made a promise to herself to threaten him with castration later if he hurt even a hair on her bestie's head. Mercedes Jones would go all 'Lima Heights Adjacent' (as Santana was known to scream) on his badass self because she protected the people she loved and Kurt was definitely on that list.

She glanced at the gorgeous boy beside her, taking in the way the heather color of his sweater seemed to make his skin glow. At least, she amended, part of the glow was from the flattering hue of his clothing. The other part could be attributed to whatever shenanigans the two boys had gotten up to in that janitor's closet.

Yes, she and Tina had just turned the corner and witnessed a self-satisfied Puck whistling as he sauntered down the corridor. Just as she was about to say something to Tina they both saw Kurt, glowing and smiling, come out of the same closet and set off in a strut behind Puck.

The two girls exchanged a look, Tina's slightly embarrassed and Mercedes' with fire in her eyes, as they realized what the boys had probably been up to. As Tina stifled a little giggle, Mercedes muttered to herself: "White boy better know what he's getting into with that man-whore Puck!"

Now, sitting beside Kurt and watching him flirt with his first ever boyfriend, Mercedes said a little prayer that her 'boo' would be alright, even as she continued to stare daggers at the tanned twit in front of her.

Kurt, for his part, could almost see in Noah's eyes the promises for later. As he finished up his salad and sipped the last of his bottled water, he couldn't help but smirk as he watched Noah watching his lips on the bottle. Really, that boy was such a horndog, a stiff breeze blowing the right way could turn him on!

He rose with Mercedes and Tina who'd finished a little before he did, and the three strode to the doors of the cafeteria. Just before reaching it, however, Kurt heard his name called. He turned to see Noah striding towards him, a purposeful look warring with the sexy smirk he always seemed to wear around Kurt.

"Noah, how may I help you?" Kurt knew that Puck liked his voice; he said it often enough when they were making out, claiming that he could come just from listening to it. He didn't change it deliberately, but he knew the effect it had. Now he smiled as he watched the larger boy's pupils dilate slightly.

Puck however, just looked at him from beneath half lowered lids. After a minute pause he said, loud enough for the others nearby to hear: "That sweater, nice as it is, seems a little thin. Wanna wear my jacket?" He held out his letterman jacket to Kurt who stared at him, and it, a gormless look on his face.

To say the silence in the usually noisy room was deafening was an understatement. Some of the students who were sitting farther away and not immediately privy to the cause of the sudden silence got up to see what was happening. There seemed to be some kind of confrontation at the cafeteria doors. No, it seemed like some guy was giving another guy his jacket to wear.

Wait, WTF?

A buzz started up as the other gleeks piled around Noah and Kurt, watching as Kurt, his serene smile reacquired, thanked Noah: "Yes, it's been a little chilly, thanks, Noah," and shrugged into the letterman jacket.

Mercedes handed Kurt his messenger bag and he, Mercedes and Tina turned and headed out of the room. Behind him, Puck was being clapped on his back and teased by Mike, Artie and Finn but Sam, who'd lagged behind his fellow gleeks, was the only one not outwardly pleased with this newest development.

The rest of the student body continued to buzz about the resident badass jock giving the very male diva his LETTERMAN jacket! That was tantamount to an engagement and comments and opinions on Puck's sexuality and masculinity (and sanity) continued to fly around until the first warning bell for the end of the lunch period sounded and they scattered reluctantly.

In the girls' lavatory, the girls had gathered around Kurt, alternately hugging him and bombarding him with questions. One stood out amongst the hubbub, and Kurt turned to Mercedes, his eyes suspiciously damp.

"Oh, my Gaga, 'Cedes, I had no idea he'd do that. Isn't it crazy?" She looked into her friend's beautiful, slightly bewildered eyes and hugged him to her ample bosom.

"Yes, it's crazy, but it's Puck. Really, guys, this is probably the best way for him to come out."

The other girls all nodded and murmured their agreement. Puck was well known throughout the school for being unconventional. Now, it seemed, that was even carrying over into this new manifestation of his sexuality.

A fairly similar situation was unfolding in the boys' lavatory on the third floor as Puck found himself the center of attention from a not-so-friendly crowd. The hockey players, some having been present for the big reveal of Puck's 'queerness', advanced on the tanned football players.

"Hey, Puckerman, I hear you take it up the ass now!" Rick 'the Stick' Nelson, the mulleted captain of the hockey team, guffawed at his own lame wit. He high-fived a couple of the nearest players and turned back to Puckerman who had yet to reply.

Puck smirked and lowered his head menacingly before taking a step towards the idiot redhead still grinning foolishly.

"What, you going to give me some lessons?" There was an outraged gasp from the hockey players but before they could move forward, the football players moved up behind Puck in silent support.

Puck took another step forward and Nelson swallowed nervously, thinking that maybe pissing off Puckerman, gay or not, had probably not been a good idea. He looked from side to side at his fellow Puckheads and noted that they, too, seemed less than confident in the outcome of this confrontation.

A cruel smile made its appearance on Puckerman's face and the room grew even quieter. "Say anything to my face or Kurt's and I won't hesitate to FUCK YOU UP!"

The sudden roar caused both the hockey players and footballers to flinch, but Puck didn't stop there. His face twisted into the very picture of malevolence as he advanced on Nelson, almost standing toe-to-toe with the suddenly pale ginger-haired athlete.

"I will not only fuck you up but…," here he leaned forward and lowered his voice so that, unconsciously, the other boys leaned forward, too. "I will fuck up your whole FUCKING FAMILY! Clear?"

Nelson almost pissed himself as he leaned away from the spray of spittle that still landed on his face anyway. He nodded so vigorously that he gave himself a headache and whimpered as he stared into Puckerman's feral eyes. He'd never seen the football player that angry before but he'd known of his reputation and his time in juvie. This confrontation had definitely been an epic fail where he was concerned.

Puck stepped back from the Puckheads in front of him with an evilly satisfied smile. 'NOW _ GET OUT!" He made as if to lunge at the hockey players and chuckled as they fought each other to be the first out the door.

He turned to see his fellow football players staring at him in shock and awe. He noticed Azimio, Karofsky's former bully partner, near the back of the group along with some others he wasn't close to, and spread his arms.

"What, you douches have a problem with me, too?" Clearly no one was going to confront him after that aggressive display so he glanced over to Finn, Artie and Mike, a little grin on his face.

Finn smiled his goofy smile at him and glanced at Artie and Mike. "No, man, we don't have a problem with you being an epic badass. Yeah!" The four boys high-fived each other and cackled like idiots, recalling how the Puckheads had almost soiled themselves in fear of Puck's threats.

"And," Finn continued, "I don't have a problem with you dating my step-bro, either. He deserves someone cool like you."

"Yeah, damn, skippy. Nobody cooler than me."

The other boys shook their heads, still chuckling, as they left for the rest of their classes. Whoever said high school was boring didn't know McKinley High for damn sure.

TBC


	10. A funny thing happened... at the Hummels'

A funny thing happened… at the Hummels'

Kurt Hummel was going crazy. He was waiting for his dad and stepmother to leave on their date night and for Finn to leave as well. Tonight was going to be a milestone in his life as a teenage boy – and he wanted it to start like now!

"…and there's money in the kitchen if you want to get takeout later, 'kay?" Kurt hugged his dad and barely held back from pushing him out of the house; Carole was already waiting in the car. Finn left eventually and he knew the other boy would probably stay out overnight as it was the weekend.

"Thanks, dad, I think I've got it covered." He tried to smile serenely at his father but Burt Hummel wasn't fooled.

"Is Puckerman coming over?" He didn't have much of a problem with Noah anymore; he'd seen how the boy looked at his son as if he couldn't believe he'd got lucky. He just didn't trust him with Kurt's body. He'd been a teenager once, a long time ago, but he still remembered what hormones were and how a lot of the times it had felt like he'd only been along for the ride.

Now, looking into his son's nervous eyes and seeing how jittery he was as he nodded 'yes', he had a sneaking feeling that things were going to escalate when everyone had left and the boyfriend came over. He turned to grab Kurt in a hug, causing the boy to let out a startled squeak.

"Just be careful tonight, okay? I love you, Kurt." He gave the kid one last squeeze and stepped back.

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and stuttered, "Uh, ahh, yeah, I… uhm, we'll be careful, daddy." He blushed as he realized his dad was onto him. "We'll probably watch a bunch of chick flicks. Heh-heh, he kinda owes me…"

He trailed off as he noticed his dad was smirking at him, unconvinced apparently by his attempt at nonchalance. His dad shrugged and headed out the door.

"Uh-huh, just remember, Carole and I'll be back about 1. Make sure Puckerman is home in his own bed by then, okay? Later, kid."

Kurt shut the door behind his dad, took a moment to release a shuddering breath, and then dashed downstairs to his basement suite to prepare for Puck.

Noah Puckerman was nervous as hell. The crazy thing about all this was, if someone had told him even six months before he'd be sweating bullets at the thought of punching someone's V-card, he'd have clocked them, hell, yeah! However, six months ago, Puck had been as straight as the next stud and had never looked crosswise at another guy. Now he was in love with a boy and not just any boy. He was in love with McKinley High's resident diva, Kurt Hummel.

The thing, too, was that Kurt was a class act. There was no way he could turn up with a six-pack of whatever cheap beer was on sale, turn on the standard badass charm and work his way into damp panties. Oh no, his boy was a romantic and he, Noah Puckerman, was going to have to step up his game if he was going to give Kurt a memorable 'first time'.

He paused in the act of scrubbing his muscular body, his hands slowing as he soaped his pectoral muscles, and imagined them together in the shower. Hmmm, maybe a nice bubble bath wouldn't be such a bad way to start. His mind hummed along as he thought of ways to ease Kurt into the big bad world of sex.

Puck was no expert in the (somewhat scary) area of anal sex but he'd once spent an illicit summer with one of his MILFs who was into ass play. She'd had a lot of toys that she'd introduced him to and though she was a kinky bitch, she'd also shown him an amazing time. He thought he remembered quite a bit, especially when she'd introduced him to his prostate, and he was pretty certain he could take very good care of Kurt.

At the thought of Kurt's tightness around his fingers and then the Puckzilla, he felt himself harden and groaned quietly, not wanting his mom and sister to hear him. He wasn't going to jerk off; he would save all that energy later for Kurt because he was certain he would be getting off more than once tonight. They both would, if he had any say in it.

Puck smiled to himself as he imagined how nervous Kurt must be right now. Most of his encounters with virgins had left a lot to be desired as he thought back to the tears and squeamish reactions of some of the girls. His best sex had been with the older women he had serviced after servicing their pools. Tonight he was going to put everything he'd learned to good use. Kurt wouldn't know if he was – heh-heh - coming or going.

Back at the Hummels', Kurt was also in the shower but his mind wasn't on the upcoming deflowering, as he'd taken to calling it in his mind. No, in true diva/fashionista style, Kurt had just finished shampooing, conditioning and depilating himself to within an inch of his life. His skin, most of it anyway (including that area he'd only recently paid attention to) was soft, fragrant and as hair-free as he could get it. He'd read up somewhat on how to prepare oneself, if one were into anal play, and now he shut off the water to get down to some serious prepping.

He took the bottle of fragrant, thick oil he'd discovered in his Internet browsing and poured some onto his fingers. Taking a deep breath, Kurt placed one finger at his opening and then slid it gently inside. His breath caught at the strange feeling but he pressed on. After getting used to that (slightly weird) sensation, he moved on to two fingers. Here he had to breathe deeper as he suddenly flashed onto a visual of Noah doing this to him. He felt himself harden and let out a sudden breath. No matter that it had started out feeling odd, things were definitely beginning to look up!

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt was dried off, skin creamed and hair blow-dried but left unstyled, and he turned his attention to his clothes. He didn't want to be all dressed up when Noah arrived but he didn't want to look as if he didn't care what he was wearing, either. He needed to strike a happy medium. Then a thought occurred to him. He would wear something similar to what he'd had on the first night Noah came to his room. Yes!

He dashed around the room after getting dressed in his choice of outfits and proceeded to spritz the place with his favorite designer cologne. He then threw a large beautiful scarf over the lamp by his bed (he'd seen that on TV some time ago) and was pleased that it actually did give the room a romantic glow. He hoped the effect wasn't too girly. Though he'd once described himself as an honorary girl, he didn't want Noah to be fantasizing about women when they were together later.

In his scurrying around, his glance fell on his bedside clock and realized there were only ten minutes left until Noah's arrival and he dashed upstairs to straighten up. He didn't know why he bothered as he was certain his horny boyfriend wouldn't notice a thing in the house except him. He smirked at the thought. Noah Puckerman is my boyfriend, his mind chirped smugly at him and he laughed out loud.

Kurt sipped a diet Dr. Pepper as he waited for the sound of the doorbell, certain Noah would be on time, and flipped through one of his many fashion magazines. His eyes grew dreamy as he thought of the other boy and what the rest of the night would bring. Just as he was picturing himself stripping Noah out of his clothes, the doorbell rang.

He calmly set his magazine aside, put the drink on its coaster on the coffee table, and got up sedately. He let the doorbell sound once again and then sauntered to the front door. He opened it and took a step back. "Noah, hi, come in."

The other boy smirked and stepped past him into the Hummel residence. As he turned to get a good look at his boyfriend, his mouth fell open slightly. His jeans immediately started to get uncomfortable as he looked at Kurt's outfit. His long, well-toned legs were bare up to the frayed edges of cut off sweats and he was *gulp* barefooted.

Puck's gaze roved up the creamy expanse of skin and snagged on the slight bulge in the front of those sinful shorts. The overly large sweatshirt didn't help his equilibrium much, either, because it was so big, it hung off of one pale, delicately-boned shoulder. Puck licked his lips and advanced on the blushing countertenor.

Kurt for his part was very appreciative of the view. Noah had obviously just showered and shaved and smelled divine. He was also wearing washed out jeans (those should be illegal, Kurt's mind yelled), a thin white tee-shirt and a well-worn leather jacket. The whole ensemble screamed badass as loudly as it screamed sexy!

"Hey, princess, everything good?" Puck didn't wait for a reply but crowded the shorter boy up against his front door. As Kurt raised his head to stare dazedly up at him, Puck lowered his head and kissed him. Kurt's body slumped into his as his hands wound around Puck's neck and he gloried in the feel of the slender body in his arms.

Kissing Kurt was definitely one of his favorite pastimes as the young singer's lips were plump and soft and his mouth sweet. Puck couldn't get enough of his taste and he groaned as the boy opened up to him. He gladly accepted the invitation, plunging his tongue inside to taste every part of that hot mouth. He savored, too, the sound of Kurt's whimper and ground his erection into the quivering body.

When he realized he was humping his boyfriend against his front door when there was a perfectly good bed downstairs, Puck eased up, nipping at the swollen lips and begging his hard on to ease up so he could walk without limping.

Kurt stared with glazed eyes at Noah's moist lips. He knew there was something he was supposed to ask but that kiss had kicked it right out of his mind. Oh, yes.

"Erhm, do you want anything to drink? Have you eaten?" He blushed as he saw Noah's affectionate smile at his attempt at being a good host. "I've already eaten but if you haven't, we could always order something in."

"Thanks, I have eaten but I could do with some water." Noah released Kurt just enough for the boy to sidle around him and head to the kitchen. He watched Kurt's ass swaying in front of him while he adjusted himself. Damn, that boy had no idea how hot he was, but the Puckzilla was going to enlighten him tonight!

With two water bottles in hand, Kurt led the way to his bedroom, knowing that Noah was staring at him the whole way down. As he got to the bottom of his stairs he turned to look back up at the other boy, hoping the room met with his approval.

To be honest, being in Kurt's room definitely was ramping up Puck's arousal. He would always remember the way the lighting made Kurt's skin glow and the aroma that he couldn't name reminded him of Kurt's skin. Only one thing was missing from this scenario – the feel of Kurt's lush body wrapped tightly around him.

Puck gathered the willowy boy into his arms and kissed him. He worked Kurt's lips apart and set up home in the moist, hot cavern, swallowing the moan that seemed to work its way from deep within the beautiful singer. He'd never admit it but he also loved the way Kurt always snaked his slender arms around his neck. The way he leaned his whole body against Puck's made him feel like he was the strongest man in the world. Everything faded away when Kurt opened up to him like that.

"Kurt, baby, you have no idea how much I want you," Puck whispered against the luscious pink lips wet from his kisses. He didn't think Kurt could blush any redder, but he did. Puck grinned as he ground his erection against Kurt's and watched as his head fell back, baring his neck for Puck's consumption. He obliged, planting tiny, sucking kisses along its pale expanse. He could feel the vibration of Kurt's moans against his lips and he straightened up.

"Let's move this to the bed, babe, okay?" Kurt pulled away but grabbed his hand as he moved towards the bed. Puck noticed that Kurt had placed a couple of large, fluffy towels on it and he rolled his eyes. The young fashionista was a serious neat freak if, on the night of his first time, he was worried about wet spots. Seriously? Puck just smiled and shook his head as he moved up behind Kurt and wrapped him in his arms again.

Kurt sighed as Puck pulled him against his hard body, his hands caressing and squeezing Kurt's body arousingly. Kurt leaned his whole body against Puck's and rubbed his ass against the considerable bulge in Puck's jeans. Puck still had on his leather jacket and Kurt reveled in the feel of Puck's rough clothing against the soft material of his worn-soft sweatshirt and shorts. Even the feel of the denim against the skin of his legs was a turn on and he moaned as he writhed against the larger boy.

Puck couldn't believe his luck. Kurt was so responsive and he didn't seem very nervous about what was coming. Puck had hated the few times he'd bedded virgins for all the crying and whining that went on. Inevitably, those encounters never revisited as wank fantasies. Now, though, the way Kurt was rubbing up against him nearly had him hyperventilating, it was so hot!

Kurt slowed things down a bit, though, when he turned around to divest Puck of the leather jacket. Puck kept stealing kisses and murmuring filthy suggestions to Kurt who just giggled softly, taking every opportunity to caress Puck even as he undressed him.

When Puck was just in his jeans, having toed off his boots and socks as Kurt worked on his tops, Kurt stopped to admire the tanned muscles of his chest. Of particular fascination was the nipple ring as Kurt had never seen one except in a porno. He leaned forward and licked at it, smiling mischievously when Puck gasped and his chest muscles twitched. One large hand came up to hold Kurt's head in place as the boy licked and sucked gently at the nipple, tugging every now and again at the small silver ring.

Puck groaned, his cock lengthening further, and he eased Kurt's greedy lips away from his chest. "Easy, babe, or things will end before they begin. You wouldn't want that, would you?" He captured Kurt's pouting lips and eased the boy down onto the bedspread, pushing the towels out of the way. Kurt's leg came up to hold his hips in place and Puck groaned, feeling the answering bulge in Kurt's shorts.

Kurt writhed and moaned beneath him and Puck felt himself beginning to overheat. He loved the sound of Kurt's moans and the feel of him spread out under him was driving Puck crazy. He knew he had to slow things down, prepare Kurt so that he wouldn't get hurt but, damn, that boy could kiss. He was a live wire, his taut dancer's body and long, strong legs gripping Puck and making him wish he was already buried deep inside of him.

Puck lavished kisses down the side of Kurt's long neck and, reaching the neck of the sweatshirt, moved it aside with his chin to suck on the gleaming collarbone. Kurt threw his head back and whined, his whole body seeming to lift off the bed and forcing his skin up against Puck's mouth.

"Fuck, Kurt, you're so beautiful! I love the way you feel, taste…" Puck's words barely floated up to Kurt but when he heard them he looked in surprise at the bigger boy writhing on top of him.

"Oh, Noah, you're the one that's beautiful. I love the color of your skin, and your eyes… and your big muscles…" he broke off to kiss Puck's lips again before he continued. "And I love the way you make love to me."

Puck pulled back to stare into Kurt's gorgeous, blue-green eyes, seeing the sincerity and honesty, and he smiled. "I've never known anyone like you, princess." He rolled off a bit to gather Kurt into his arms and laid there staring at the smaller boy. "You know this is it for me, right? I love you, Kurt."

Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes. "I love you, Noah; I've never said this to anyone but my parents. I never thought I could feel like this… Please, make love to me, please."

"Shhh, you never have to beg, princess, never with me." Puck hauled Kurt to him and proceeded to devour his lips, hungering for more of the boy in his arms. When he felt Kurt's small hand struggling with his belt buckle, though, he eased him back and stood up from the bed.

Kurt lay back as he watched Puck remove the belt and then start working on the opening of his jeans. He was fascinated as he watched the handsome jock work the tight jeans down his narrow hips and over the bulge of his dick. Puck had gone commando but Kurt wasn't surprised as he'd sometimes heard Santana and Brittany discussing the tanned teen's penchant for letting everything hang free.

As Puck worked the zipper down, however, Kurt's breathing quickened in anticipation. His own erection was tenting the soft cloth of his shorts and he was tempted to squeeze it but he had a feeling Puck would stop him if he tried. He licked his lips as he continued to watch the impromptu striptease Puck was putting on for him.

Finally easing the tight denim down his muscular thighs and calves, Puck kicked it aside and rested one knee on the bed. He ran one hand up Kurt's left leg, marveling that the smooth porcelain appearance was misleading; the skin was hot to the touch, not marble-cool as it appeared. Kurt writhed at the feel of Puck's calloused fingers stroking up the length of his leg and smirked as Puck's eyes landed on the bulge in Kurt's shorts.

Puck moved the other hand up Kurt's other leg and as both hands landed on the slender boy's hips he grasped the waistband of the shorts and pulled it off in one long movement. As Kurt lifted his legs to free them from bunching at his ankles, Puck's breath caught at the sight of Kurt's cock.

"Damn, even down here you're pretty!" He flushed as the words escaped his mouth and Kurt giggled shyly. He'd always thought he was pretty average looking, compared to the actors he'd seen in the porn films on the Internet, but the way Noah was looking at him made him feel beautiful.

The jock straddled his legs and leaned over to gently pull the sweatshirt off and Kurt raised his upper body to assist. As he tossed the shirt aside, Puck leaned down and licked one perky, pink nipple and reveled in Kurt's gasp and shudder. The diva's hands came up to keep Puck's head in place but he moved to the other nipple and suckled that one, too. Kurt was getting frantic and he squirmed and whimpered as Puck tortured him sweetly.

"Oh, baby, what you do to me," Puck murmured against the warm skin of Kurt's chest. He gave the nipple one last nibble and lick and then kissed his way down Kurt's body. The sounds Kurt was making were getting higher and louder and Puck was seriously glad that no one else was in the house. He had a feeling the young singer would get a whole lot more vocal before their night was over.

Puck pulled back and took a deep breath as he stared at Kurt's absolutely beautiful cock. It was long and not too thick, ivory-colored from the base up but the head was rosy and absolutely mouth-watering. He had never given head before but he was damned if he backed down now in the face of Kurt's obvious need.

The beautiful boy had one hand fisted in his mouth, trying to hold back his whimpers but his hips betrayed him as they lifted and circled, drawing Puck's attention back to his dripping need. Puck nodded to himself, placed his hands on Kurt's hips to still them and leaned over so he was eye-to-eye with the straining cock. Then he licked.

Kurt's gasping cry was enough to spur Puck on to engulf the head and suckle gently, not knowing how much was too much for the boy writhing beneath his hands. He pulled back slightly but kept his hand pumping the shaft of the slender, hot cock. The pre-cum tasted okay, kinda salty, kinda sweet with a little bitter-ish aftertaste, but he found he could get used to it.

Finished with his ruminations, Puck decided he would get more of Kurt's cock into his mouth, if he could. His boy wasn't exactly small and he was nowhere near as thick as the Puckzilla but this cock-sucking thing would take a little getting used to. He hummed slightly as he swallowed more of Kurt's cock and chuckled a bit at the sound of Kurt's moans and whimpers rising an octave.

By the time Kurt's head was thrashing back and forth on the bed and the whimpers had become vocalizations of "mmm, uh, Noah, uh-uh, fuck, fuck!", Puck had decided to up the game a bit. Popping off of the thoroughly wet cock bobbing in front of him, he moved his hands around to Kurt's tight little ass and pulled the cheeks apart. Kurt did what came naturally and lifted his legs, letting them fall apart and giving Puck an unobstructed view of the tightly-furled hole that was his ultimate target.

Kurt's hands were now gripping the bedspread convulsively as he realized what Puck was about to do, or he thought he did. A yell was ripped from him as Puck suddenly nipped one of his cheeks, and he raised his head to watch what the muscular boy was doing. Puck grinned up at him, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"I've always thought your ass was biteable, babe; now I know for sure," and he leaned down to do the same to the other cheek as Kurt laughed out loud. He writhed and giggled, trying to lower his legs but Puck was much stronger so he won, continuing to nibble on the firm globes interspersed with the occasional swipe of his tongue.

After a while of the laughter and teasing nips, Puck straightened up and looked seriously at Kurt. Kurt, sensing a slight change in the air, glanced down at Puck who practically had Kurt's ass in his lap, and lowered his legs a bit. "Noah?"

Puck bit his lip and decided to just come right out and ask Kurt what kind of experience he'd had with what they were going to do. Kurt blushed – yes, even after having his cock in Puck's mouth he was still a little shy – and admitted that he'd checked stuff out on the Internet.

"Babe, you know it's going to hurt this first time, right?" At Kurt's nervous nod, Puck started rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's toned thighs, hoping to soothe away the worried look in his love's eyes. "But I'ma gonna take care of you, baby," he crooned, his voice lowering to a calming timbre. He was rewarded with Kurt's glowing smile and he leaned over to kiss those luscious lips that so enticed him.

As they kissed and nibbled at each other's mouth, Puck rubbed his cock against Kurt's, almost mimicking the sex act and, as he felt the boy beneath him climbing the peak already, he wondered if maybe he shouldn't just let him come. Maybe it would relax him enough to take Puckzilla more easily, he thought, his own breath coming more rapidly. Damn, Kurt was so sexy, so hot, even for a virgin, that he felt like he could spend the whole night just kissing and rubbing off against him.

Finally making up his mind, Puck eased his big body to the side and, as Kurt turned to follow him, he grasped the boy's needy cock and began to jack him in earnest. Kurt ripped his mouth away from Puck's and cried out, such a deeper sound than Puck had heard before that it made his own cock lurch. Jesus, fuck, fuck! He clenched his eyes and fought not to come as he felt Kurt's cock swell in his hands and start to spurt, his creamy jizz covering his hand and easing the way even more.

He bit into Kurt's neck as the boy spasmed against him and cried out once more. His own moans were loud in his ear as he panted, trying to stave off his orgasm and focus on Kurt's. He opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – and watched as Kurt shuddered one last time and fell back, gasping on the bed beside him. Both boys huffed and panted as if they'd run the Boston marathon and then Kurt turned his head towards Noah and smiled, his eyes brilliant and his face radiant.

"Thank you… thank you… Noah," he gasped, reaching up a delicate hand to stroke Puck's cheek. Puck nipped the side of the palm and then placed a kiss in the middle. Kurt continued: "I really don't… know how… anything could… be better than… that."

Puck chuckled, his eyes darkening as he thought of what awaited him – them – and he figured there was no time like now to continue Kurt's education. He rose up on his elbow, leaned over to the still panting boy and slipped his tongue inside the eager mouth again. They kissed lightly until Puck, shifting his larger body onto Kurt's, started nipping and sucking down the heaving body until he was straddling the waiting boy.

Kurt's eyes gleamed in anticipation; he knew what was coming and he wanted it now, goddamit! He circled his hips, making sure his cock, though still flaccid, would bump up against Puck's butt. The older boy grinned down at Kurt, a predatory glint making him look a little dangerous, and Kurt gulped.

Puck chuckled as he watched some of the nerves come back into Kurt's eyes. He ran a calming hand down Kurt's surprisingly toned abdomen, enjoying the way the muscles jumped, and asked, "Are you ready for it?"

Kurt quirked an elegant brow at the teasing bastard. "Oh, I don't know, are you ready?" He glanced down at the other boy's still hard cock and tilted his head. "You seem ready, but can you handle this?" He lifted his hips and circled them again, thanking all those 'Single Ladies' moves he'd had to learn, for making his hips so flexible. He chuckled as Puck swallowed a moan, and did it again.

Puck, deciding that Kurt was having way too much fun at his expense, eased off the other boy's legs and reached for his leather jacket which was on the floor beside the bed. He retrieved the items necessary to this seduction and stood back up. Kurt was staring at him now, his lips parted and wet as he seemed to have just licked them. Puck smirked, knowing the sexy picture he made, and made his pectorals twitch and jump. Surprisingly, Kurt's still limp cock started to plump again as he watched Puck's display avidly.

The pale-skinned boy blushed all over as he saw what Noah was holding: a strip of condoms and a tube of lubricant. He took a deep breath, willing those pesky nerves to take a hike. There was no way he was backing out of this venture; he needed to lose his virginity and he wanted Puck to do it tonight. No chickening out.

He licked his lips as he watched Puck rub his long, thick cock, pulling it up from the base to the top and down again. He suddenly remembered what he'd wanted to tell Puck and cleared his throat, making the other boy focus on his eyes rather than his waiting body.

"Earlier, I … uhm, took a shower… and, uhm," Kurt cursed his damn stutter. Of all the times, really?

Puck raised an eyebrow at him. "I know, babe, you taste really clean," and laughed as Kurt blushed again. The other boy sat up slightly, just resting on his elbows as he tried to make himself clearer.

"No, I mean, in the shower, I used some stuff I got on the Internet to… uh, kinda … prep myself?" He hadn't wanted to sound so tentative and virginal but – looking at the hungry look that had come over Noah's face – maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. Noah's voice was deeper as he almost growled at Kurt.

"Tell me… show me what you did… in the shower… with the stuff."

Kurt gulped as he locked eyes with him, lying back on the bed, and reached one hand down to his opening. He felt when Puck's knees bumped into the bed as he moved closer to watch him. Kurt continued to stare at his lover, moving one slender, pale finger to his opening as he spread his legs some more.

Puck groaned and grabbed his dick, squeezing it cruelly to halt the build-up in his balls. Jesus, Kurt was so fucking hot, if he wasn't a virgin, the Puckzilla would already have been buried to the hilt in that sweet ass. Puck knew he had to wait and prep him, though, because no way was he ever going to be guilty of a crappy first time, especially not with this boy who owned his heart and body.

While Puck had been struggling with controlling his body's natural reaction to the sight of Kurt slipping a finger into his own hole, the boy on the bed had thrown back his head and was fighting to hold back his own whimpers. Puck breathed out harshly as he watched Kurt pull out the finger and, just as he was about to return with a second one, Puck grabbed his hand.

"No, I wanna do it." He let go of Kurt's hand, flipped open the tube of lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. While it was unbelievably hot watching Kurt writhe around and finger himself, his own fingers, being larger, would do a much better job of stretching that virgin hole. Besides, Puck was dying to get something other than his tongue into that hot body!

Kurt moaned at the feel of Puck's big fingers stroking his hole and when one long finger slipped past the guardian muscle, he whined embarrassingly and slapped a hand over his mouth. Puck was having none of that! He smiled encouragingly up at Kurt but shook his head.

"You don't have to do that, babe, you sound hot, no matter what," he said softly, his concentration split between the sensation surrounding his fingertip and the sight of Kurt already falling apart with just that. He slid the finger in all the way, going slow and easy, glad that Kurt had done some prep in the shower.

Kurt grabbed his prick and pulled it, his hips doing that circling thing that Puck found so hot. As he moved his finger in the soft, slick, tight, hot channel, he closed his eyes to maintain some control. His senses were almost overloading with just this simple action and he would die (well, Kurt would kill him!) if he came too soon just because he couldn't control himself.

Pulling out the finger, he squeezed a bit more lube onto another and slid the two back inside Kurt's greedy little hole. He worked the fingers then, almost beside himself, pulled them out and then added a third. He was kinda on the large side himself so he couldn't be too careful.

Kurt cried out and his hips lifted off the bed completely as Puck worked his hole with the three greased up fingers, his hand squeezing his flushed cock and his head thrashing back and forth. Puck figured it was now or never and, after wiping his hand off on his leg, proceeded to rip open a condom packet with his teeth and slip the rubber onto his straining dick. He was panting as he applied a generous dollop of lube to the sheath, shuddering at the feel of his own hand on himself.

Christ! He hadn't been so turned on in a long, long time, and he owed it to the sight and sound of Kurt almost getting himself off while Puck prepped him. The jock paused in his ministrations when he remembered something he'd seen in his brief bout of Internet research and he looked down at the panting boy before him.

"Uhmm, baby, I think for this first time, you better turn over. They say it will be easier." At Kurt's hazy, quizzical look, he elaborated. "On your stomach, so it's easier for me to do you."

He almost laughed out loud at the pout on his boy's face but Kurt just nodded and flipped over. Kurt, now that his mind was clearing a tiny bit, acknowledged the truth of Noah's statement. He too had read some stuff and so, pulling down the bedspread a bit, he grabbed one of his pillows and positioned his hips on it. This had the added benefit of not only presenting his ass to Puck but cradling his cock as well. He smiled back over his shoulder, squirming at the way Puck was staring at his body and fisting his own cock.

Kurt wiggled his ass at Puck whose head jerked back up to see the inviting smile aimed at him over one slender shoulder. "Be gentle with me, Noah; I love you."

A sensation like hot water flooded Puck from head to toe and his heart rate sped up as he realized the moment was finally here. He nodded at Kurt's words and took a deep breath. He tore his eyes away from Kurt's gleaming pink pucker to assure the waiting boy. "It's gonna be okay, babe, just stay relaxed… keep breathing deep."

Kurt did feel reassured by Puck's confident, gentle tone and he grinned in anticipation of the feel of the bigger boy inside him. However, he couldn't hold in the soft, pained gasp that escaped when Puck's cockhead breached that first ring of muscles. It didn't hurt much but it still didn't feel anything like his or Puck's fingers.

Puck grasped one slender hip as he fed his cock to Kurt's hole. He sank in slow and steady before pausing so Kurt could adjust. He closed his eyes tightly as the sound of Kurt's breathy, now pain-free moans made him hotter. His cock pulsed in its narrow confines and after ascertaining that Kurt was okay so far, slid all the rest of the way in until his hips were snug to Kurt's backside.

He rubbed the now-free hand up and down Kurt's sweating back and spoke softly: "Okay, babe, speak to me." Kurt could only nod as his body shuddered. He knew there would be a short period of adjustment because Noah's dick was just so big but he was impatient for the mind-blowing sex to start. So, with that in mind, he rose up a bit and pushed his butt back against his lover.

The larger boy groaned at the feel of Kurt moving against and around him. He was so hot, smooth and tight and Puck's fear now was that he would come too soon before Kurt got off again. He splayed his hand on Kurt's back to still him and pleaded, "Baby, please, stop moving."

Kurt's pleased little chuckle came just ahead of another naughty wiggle and Puck swore under his breath as he grabbed both hips to steady himself. "Okay, you asked for it," he muttered before pulling out and sliding back in strongly.

The deep groan that issued from Kurt shocked him as it turned him on further and, gasping, he pulled out once more, adjusted his angle, and plunged in again.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmyguh_" Kurt cried out, his back arching and his head whipping from side to side. While Puck wasn't being rough, the strong rubbing of his cock against what Kurt realized was his prostate was beginning to drive Kurt out of his mind. "Oh, yes, Noah, yes, yes, yes, uhhh_ ahhh!"

Puck fucked him so good, Kurt's mind, which had retreated somewhere to the back when all this started, registered how much Puck deserved his reputation around town. Kurt could just barely hang on for the ride, thanking any passing deity that he'd taken the time to prep himself earlier. As it was, with Puck's powerful thrusts moving him on the bed, he knew he'd be sore the next day. A good sore, though, thank Gucci!

Kurt's continuing and escalating vocalizations were doing a heck of a lot for Puck's ego, too. Jesus, the little diva was certainly loud. And demanding, as Puck heard him begin to cry out, "yes, harder, oh yes, that's good, oh Noah, more... Faster!"

Sweat dripped in Puck's eyes as he sped up his thrusts, almost lunging in and out of the greedy body writhing and thrusting back at him. He slowed down and stopped, almost laughing at Kurt's discontented little whine, "wha_, Noah?"

"C'mon, babe, flip over." He grasped the greased-up condom as he slid out of Kurt's body.

"Uh, oh yes, yes." Kurt flipped over quickly, panting and licking his tortured lower lip as he waited for Noah to join him again. He pulled his legs up and back as Noah positioned himself once again between them.

Kurt, his breathing harsher and little whimpers escaping him, lifted his head so he could watch the other boy's cock sink into his body. He groaned long and loudly at the sight, startling Noah.

"Jesus, Kurt, you're a really loud fuck! It's a good thing we're alone, babe, Jesus!" Puck sank to the root inside the writhing body and paused to grab a breath. Fucking was a lot of work but it was all good when he could look down into the face of this boy he loved so much and see the love shining back at him.

Kurt was flushed and beautiful, biting on his plump lower lip and Puck, giving into temptation, leaned in to take his mouth in a long, breathless kiss.

"I love you, babe, you're so beautiful." Lifting Kurt's long, smooth legs up to his waist, he began again the long, strong glides into his lover's hot body. He fought against his eyes closing in pleasure because he wanted to see the look on Kurt's face when he fell over the edge while he was inside of him. "Look at me, baby, look at me."

Kurt struggled to keep his eyes trained on Noah and slid his arms around the athlete's strong shoulder, stroking the sweaty nape of his neck. Being on his stomach had been good but this way was light-years better. He felt like he could see clear down into Noah's soul and knew without a doubt that this badass boy loved him. He cried out as the cock within him brushed relentlessly up against his prostate, his head falling back. Puck took the opportunity presented him and sucked strongly on Kurt's flawless neck. He was determined to leave a mark so everyone would know to whom Kurt belonged.

He gasped into the sweet-smelling skin of Kurt's throat as the boy writhed on his cock. He knew he couldn't last much longer because he'd been ready to come even before sliding into the strong, hot body beneath him. He eased Kurt's upper body down onto the bed but kept his ass in his lap, and began to jack Kurt's pretty cock.

Kurt yelled as Puck's hand wrapped around him, "Ohgodohgod, oh Noah, please, let me come. Ohhh!" Puck shuddered at the almost pained cries issuing from Kurt and murmured sweet, loving words to his beautiful boy.

"Come for me, sweetheart, come for me. I love you!" Before the last words had left his lips, Kurt's cock spasmed in his hand and he wailed, crying Noah's name as if he were dying. Puck let go of the twitching cock and pulled Kurt up into his arms. He plunged his hips up into the other boy, his own cock squeezed in a vice-like grip as Kurt's orgasm ripped through him.

Puck cried out, a long, low guttural sound as he, too, fell over the edge, unable to hold back the powerful climax that ripped through him. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, crying out his love as his hips lunged, pushing him to the end of this wonderful, heart-stopping dance. Kurt, sliding into a breathless afterglow, rubbed grateful hands up and down Puck's back, soothing the bigger boy who continued to shudder above and in him.

Puck, finally coming back to himself, eased Kurt back and down onto the bed, sliding his hands down Kurt's ass before clutching the filled the condom as he slid out. For some reason, Kurt's sexy little moan as he separated from him made him flush and recall how noisy he himself had been in the end.

Kurt smiled with his eyes closed but he opened them to admire the impressive play of muscle in Noah's back and ass as he moved to discard the used condom. After retrieving one of the towels to wipe himself off, he patted the bed beside him to indicate he wanted to snuggle and Puck obliged. They didn't talk, just smiled at each other, the flush from their lovemaking still painting their bodies and warming them.

Kurt pulled Noah's head down to his shoulder, even as he realized the other boy probably felt their positions should be reversed. He didn't care; Noah's soft, sated expression brought out the nurturer in Kurt and he sighed as the larger boy settled down with one leg thrown over Kurt's sated limbs.

The minutes ticked by as the boys relaxed and basked in the warmth of their bed and each other's presence. Kurt, as always when he was relaxed, hummed softly as he stroked Noah's hair. Puck, for his part, felt a peace settle over him that seemed wholly different from the usual afterglow. After searching within himself, he realized what it was.

He felt at home with Kurt in a way he'd never felt before with anyone else. He stroked one hand softly up Kurt's stomach then let his hand just lie there. He smiled to himself as the muscles beneath his hand quivered a little then settled into the steady rise and fall of his boyfriend's breathing. Then, not wanting to spend too much time pondering this newest revelation, he pressed a soft kiss into Kurt's shoulder, sighing as Kurt nuzzled his hair.

"Go to sleep, sweetie, we have a little time." Kurt's voice was husky, sexy and soothing at the same time.

Puck smiled and closed his eyes, their mingled scent and the sound of Kurt's gentle breathing ushering him down into a well of quiet sleep. Yes, here was home.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 1) You’re Just Too Good to Be True – composed by Bob Crewe and Bob Gaudio; 2) ‘A Time For Us’ – the love theme from Romeo and Juliet – words by Larry Kusik and Eddie Snyder and music by Nino Rota; 3) ‘The Shadow of Your Smile’ – introduced in the movie The Sandpiper – music by Johnny Mandel and lyrics by Paul Francis Webster. No copyright infringement is intended by the use of these songs.


End file.
